Ice Age 4: The day the Pokemon came
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: The Ice Age gang and Buck are back on a new adventure into the Pokemon City Treasure Town! Piplup and Chimchar make them form an exploration team. Scrat must find an acorn to feed the new baby he and Scratte will have. Enjoy everyone! Please Review!
1. The list of Pokemon for the Ice Age Cast

***Okay! So first off, I would like to say that I really wanted to write this because I thought it would be a lot of fun to see the Ice Age Cast become Pokémon. XD They run into Chimchar and Piplup sometime in Treasure Town! The place that the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 Game has! You'll love who comes back! And I made up that Scrat and Scratte really did stay together. I don't like them being broken up. =( Hope you really enjoy this! First it's the list of Pokémon that the characters become! Please Review and enjoy the brand new adventure! =D***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**The Pokémon that the Ice Age characters become**

Manny-Mamoswine. (Only he and Ellie have a trunk.)

Ellie-Mamoswine.

Sid-Slakoth.

Diego-Persian.

Crash-Plusle. (They're the only twin Pokémon, so I have no other choice. XD)

Eddie-Minun.

Peaches-Phanpy. (Swinub isn't a baby mammoth, so I'll have to use Phanpy since it's a tiny elephant Pokémon. XD)

Buck-Buizel. (That's right…he's BACK! =D)

Scrat-Pachirisu. (The only squirrel Pokémon. =p)

To be continued…

***I did say that Scrat and Scratte are still together, but she doesn't come with him, you just see her at the beginning and end. You'll see why she doesn't on the next chapter. Don't worry, they're still together, you'll understand when you read the next. ;) I'll post the next chapter soon! I hope you all are looking forward to it! =D Please Review! Hasta La Vista everyone! =DDD***


	2. Prologue

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Prologue**

On a beautiful sunny spring day in the mountains, Scrat was jumping across the snow (Since it's the Ice Age, there is still snow) carrying a giant leaf in his hands. Then he spotted a big tree with a hole his size carved onto it, and he squeaked with joy.

He scurried over to the tree and then crawled inside the hole. And there lied the sneaky, smart, sly, but oh so beautiful Scratte. She was laying on a couch made out of a soft bush, and she was taking huge deep breaths. She was also sweating and she kept squeaking in pain.

Scrat squeaked in fear once he saw his mate suffering, then he laid out the giant leaf on top of Scratte, so that she could use it as a blanket.

Scratte smiled sweetly at him once he laid it on her. But then she started to breathe desperately again.

Scrat squeaked nervously and then grabbed onto her hand and rubbed it gently. Scratte started to smile again, but she was in serious pain. She held onto her stomach that looked like she just ate.

But no she didn't. It was the sign of saying that Scrat and Scratte are going to have a baby squirrel!

Scratte held out her arms to Scrat asking for him to comfort her. Scrat nodded his head, and then got in the couch with her, and put the leaf over the both of them. Scratte held onto Scrat tightly and Scrat did the same thing. But after that, Scratte squeaked to him.

She squeaked to him in a way of saying: "We need to get some food for the baby!" Scrat squeaked and nodded his head in agreement. Then he squeaked back in a way of saying: "But where are we going to find some food? For one thing, we only eat acorns, and another, where IS one?"

Scratte squeaked again, saying: "I got it! Maybe you could go and find one for it!"

Scrat responded and squeaked: "WHAT?! But how can I find one?! And what if I fail?!" Scratte began to squeak in response. "Don't worry honey, you won't. And I'd get one myself, but I'm pregnant and I can't go out in this condition!" She squeaked. Scrat put his hand on his chin and thought for a minute.

"Okay…I'll go…" He squeaked. "I'll find an acorn for our new baby, I promise!" Scrat continued squeaking. Scratte smiled lovingly at him.

"Thank you dear. I'm counting on you, and please be careful…" Scratte squeaked. "Don't worry, I will. I've survived all sorts of things before." Laughed Scrat. Scratte giggled.

"Be sure to find one, and help the baby…" Said Scratte. "I promise." Responded Scrat. "I'll be fine, don't worry. But be sure to come back in time for the baby." Said Scratte.

"I will." Said Scrat. "Good." Scratte said while smiling at him. Before Scrat ran out the hole, he and Scratte gave each other a big warm and lovable kiss on the lips.

They both hugged one last time, and then Scrat ran out the hole. Scratte whispered something after he went back and then she smiled.

"Be careful Scrat…" She whispered.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After 4 hours of searching and sniffing for an acorn, Scrat had finally spotted one. He squeaked in glee. He was glad to find one for the soon to come baby saber tooth squirrel.

Scrat grabbed onto it and was about to walk back to his home, until something was glowing right behind him. He squeaked once he heard the strange sound coming from it, and then he turned around.

There was a huge black portal with blue lines moving around in it on the ground. Scrat squeaked in awe, then he slowly walked over to it with the acorn still in his hands.

His head was right above the strange hole, he bent down to get a closer look. Then Scrat slowly moved out his arm, and his hand was about to touch it.

Once Scrat touched it with his finger, he could not take it out for some odd reason. He squeaked and struggled to take it out, but it felt like he was being sucked in like a giant vacuum cleaner. Scrat was then pulled into the hole and he screamed in fear.

He was spinning around in the portals insides while still screaming, and then as he got to the center of it, a blue flash of light blinked, and then Scrat wasn't seen inside the portal anymore…

On a beach with a very beautiful sunset, the portal that Scrat was in appeared out of nowhere and sent him out. You could not see him right now, you just see what he saw.

Scrat moaned as he got up out of the sand that he landed on. Then he realized that the acorn he had was gone! He screamed in fear and then sniffed around the beach, only to get sand in his nose and sneeze.

But after Scrat sneezed, he realized that his long nose was not there! "Hmmm?" He squeaked. Scrat touched his nose and noticed that it was on his face instead of sticking out. He screamed when he saw that his long nose was gone.

Scrat spotted the acorn he lost and squeaked with joy. He picked it up and sighed in relief, glad that he was able to find it for the baby. But once he touched it, he noticed that he did not have any gray claws, but white paws with no claws at all!

He didn't even have any fingers! His arms were shorter than before as well! Then he looked over his shoulder, and saw that he had a big white fluffy tail with blue lines on it!

Scrat squeaked in fear, and then slowly and nervously turned his head towards the ocean. He picked up water to wash his face, and then he saw his reflection and then screamed in fear.

He was no longer his regular looking saber tooth self, he was a Pokémon! A Pachirisu to be exact! But unlike all the other Pachirisu, he still kept his sharp saber tooth teeth.

Scrat screamed through the heavens. He was not to thrilled with seeing himself as a Pachirisu, or being stranded in a place that he doesn't know about at all. How will he get back to Scratte and the baby now?!

(Title appears) **Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Somewhere in the mountains, our heroes, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and our new hero Peaches were all sleeping in their own places.

Sid was the first one to wake up, and scratch his butt. He stood up on the rock that he was sleeping on, and let out a big stretch and yawn. Then he smiled when he saw Peaches sleeping with Manny and Ellie.

Eight years have passed since the time where everyone was in the underground dinosaur world. Peaches was no longer a new born, she was eight years old now.

Sid carefully and quietly tip-toed over to Peaches to wake her up. He smiled eagerly as he tip-toed over. But before he could wake her up, Diego appeared out of nowhere and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Sid stammered and then quickly thought of a response.

"Oh I was just…coming over to look at little Peaches." Sid lied. Diego had a flat look on his face. "No you weren't you were gonna wake her up so that you could play with her." Said Diego.

"Oh great! You can still read minds!" Whined Sid. Diego snickered and they were both able to awaken Manny, Ellie and Peaches.

"Hey! Just because you guys are awake doesn't mean that you can wake us up!" Groaned Manny.

"Oh, sorry Manny…" Sid nervously apologized. Ellie yawned and then saw Sid and Diego. "Good morning Sid and Diego." Ellie said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Ellie, you too." Smiled Diego. "You're so nice Ellie. Why can't you be more like that Manny? Can't you give us a friendly good morning once in a while?" Asked Sid. Manny glared at him.

"Well for one thing, you are annoying. Second, every morning you and Diego always wake us up with your loud arguments. Third, Peaches needs more sleep and I will punch you in the goofy face if you keep this loud noise up." Manny threatened.

"Oh yeah I see…I understand…" Sid said while nervously backing away.

Peaches woke up and yawned, then she walked over to a tree to wake up Crash and Eddie who were hanging down from a tree branch on their tails.

"Up and at 'em guys! It's morning!" Peaches shouted. Crash and Eddie woke up and then yawned. But they were unaware of their tails being unwrapped, and they looked down at the ground and then noticed that their tails were not tied to the tree branch. They both nervously looked at each other and then finally fell down onto the ground.

"You guys are so clumsy. Sometimes you even seem a bit retarded." Giggled Peaches.

"No we're not!" Shouted Eddie. "We're just weirdo's, not retards!" Crash corrected. "Whatever you say uncle Crash and Eddie." Giggled Peaches. Ellie laughed as she watched her daughter.

"Hey! Good morning little Peaches! How did ya sleep? Did ya have any sweet dreams?" Sid happily asked.

"I sure did Sid! These have been the best eight years of my life I'll tell ya!" Grinned Peaches. "We're glad to hear it sweetheart." Manny smiled.

"Yeah! I'm loving it!" Cheered Peaches. "Hey Peaches, have you learned to blow your trunk yet?" Asked Diego. Peaches frowned sadly.

"No…not yet…" She sighed. "But if I get lots of practice, then I'm sure I'll do much better!" Peaches determinedly said. "You'll get it soon honey." Grinned Ellie.

"Thanks Mom. I'm glad you think so." Said Peaches. "Dad has faith in me too." Peaches said while smiling. "Of course I do." Smiled Manny.

"We all have faith in you Peaches!" Cheered Eddie. "You can do it!" Cheered Crash. "You'll get there real soon!" Cheered Diego. "You're the best!" Cheered Sid. "We promise that you will." Said Manny and Ellie.

Peaches smiled softly at everyone. "Thank you everyone. Thank you my sweet family." Thanked Peaches. "You're welcome Peaches." Everyone said grinning.

Just then, a huge roaring sound was heard from far away. Then it got closer and closer. It was a flying dinosaur (I don't know what it's called. Sorry) and someone was on it and it was cheering throughout the sky. A familiar looking red weasel with a leaf for an eye patch was on it. It was Buck!

To be continued…

***What do you think so far? Surprising huh? I think this was an interesting idea for a Story. =) The next chapter is a really fun one with a song that I'll tell you about in the next one. I'm sure that a lot of you will recognize it and enjoy it! Buck is back! Hooray! XD I'll update soon! Just give me some time! Review please and thank you for reading! Adios everyone! =DDD***


	3. Nothing in the world like a friend

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 2: Nothing in the world like a friend**

As Buck rode on the flying dinosaur, he stood up and got ready to jump. The whole gang noticed Buck on top and they were all incredibly thrilled to see that it was their old friend from eight years ago.

Buck then jumped off the flying dinosaur in the air, and did a whole bunch of flips as he fell down. Then he made a perfect landing near the gang.

"He's small, he's insane…he's BACK!" Buck shouted as soon as he landed on the ground. Just then, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie all ran over to hug him. Manny and Ellie picked him with their trunks while the others just hugged him. Peaches didn't hug him because she doesn't know Buck. "Buck!" Cheered Sid. "We're so glad you came back!" Cheered Ellie.

Buck then yelled as soon as he was hugged by his old friends. "GAH! WATCH THE SUNBURN MATES!!" He yelled in fear. Everyone backed away with worried faces, but then Buck smiled and laughed.

"HA! Just kidding." He laughed. Everyone sighed in relief, glad that he was kidding. Suddenly, a tiny sound was heard from Peaches. Everyone heard her and then turned to her.

Peaches noticed Buck looking at her. So she quickly hid behind a tree because she was shy to see him for the first time. Buck giggled and then walked over to the tree to introduce himself.

"Aw…no need to be shy there little mate." Buck said trying to make her feel comfortable. Peaches came out from behind the tree just a little bit.

"Wh…who are you…?" Peaches shyly asked. Buck smiled smugly and began to introduce himself in the same way he did to Manny and the others.

"Buck!" He said. "B-Buck?" Asked Peaches. "That's right! Buck! Short for Buckminster." As Buck continued his introduction, he opened up the nostril on Peaches trunk and echoed through it.

"And long for…Buh…!" Buck continued. Peaches looked surprised when she heard his name.

"Wait a minute…your Buck? The Buck that my family told me about?!" Peaches said in awe. "That's right! I'm also the one who met you in the underground dinosaur world." Explained Buck.

"No way! I've heard all sorts of great things about you!" Complimented Peaches. "Then that's me." Buck said while smiling smugly.

"It looks like those two are getting along well." Grinned Ellie. "Yeah…" Responded Manny. "I wonder if master is gonna teach us some more new tricks?" Crash thought to himself. "Well maybe he will!" Cheered Eddie. "Yeah! Awesome!" Cheered Crash.

"So Buck! What've you been doing these past few years?" Asked Diego. "More importantly, how and why did you escape out of the dinosaur world?" Asked Manny.

"Well, I finally defeated Rudy once and for all, after five years of battling him. Then I got bored because I defeated him and there was no other dinosaur to battle. So then I spent all my time by getting out of the dinosaur world. But I wanted to do it by going on a flying dinosaur. So then I traveled the whole world in three years while flying on it, because of how fast it is. Then finally, I came back here to see my old mates." Explained Buck.

"Well I'll be…the weasel came back for us!" Grinned Sid. "Yup! And I wanted to see your little baby dingo grow up in to a fine young lady." Buck said while smiling at Peaches. Peaches giggled and blushed.

"You travel the whole world?!" Asked Eddie. "Aye!" Responded Buck. Buck began to sing: _"It's a small world after all!"_ "Did ya miss me?" Asked Buck. "Ya know we did!" Said Ellie. "Great! Well then, take care of these my good sloth." Buck politely said as he offered bags to Sid.

"Oh! Well don't mind if I-WHOA!!" Sid fell to the ground and stopped talking once he grabbed onto the bags.

"Careful mate! They're heavy!" Teased Buck. "Ya could've told me that BEFORE I grabbed onto the bags!" Snapped Sid. "Sorry about that ol' floppy green thing!" Laughed Buck.

Buck then came up to Manny. "But the Ice Age has something that no other place in the world has mate." Grinned Buck. Buck then ran over to a HUGE rocket that he brought, and lit it up. He was sitting on top of it, and then it came flying over to the whole Ice Age gang and picked them up, and they all sat on it with surprised faces. But Sid enjoyed himself.

"YOU GUYS!!" Buck shouted. Music began to play as the Ice Age gang were in the air, then the rocket exploded and created a castle shaped firework. Then Buck was on top of a parachute with the gang hanging on to it. Buck began to sing.

**Buck: **_"I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal!"_

Then the Ice Age group fell into a rickshaw that Buck was pulling on and running on the road. Buck continued singing.

**Buck: **_"I rode an (I don't know what he said) all along the Great Great Wall!" _

The whole gang disappeared and then they were all on a bike that Buck was riding. Then they ran into something.

**Buck: **_"I even made the famous Leaning Tower fall." _

The tower was about to tip over on the Ice Age gang and they had worried faces. Until they Buck carrying it up and then they smiled.

**Buck: **_"But who's with me through it all?" _

Buck appeared out of the blue behind Manny and the others and shouted: "NOBODY!!" Which startled them all.

Then in another location, it showed Buck on a unicycle riding across a gap line in a circus, while juggling.

**Buck: **_"The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze."_

Then the location changed to showing Mount Olympus and Hercules running, while Buck changed into wearing an Olympus warrior costume with leaves on the sides of his ears.

**Buck: **_"Mount Olympus won a race with Hercules!"_

Then as Buck ran, so did the Ice Age gang, but then there was something chasing after them, and Buck turned around then yelled in fear.

**Buck: **_"It's easy when your chased by…_KILLER BEES!!"

The gang was able to avoid the killer bees by jumping into the river. Diego was struggling to get out, but Buck continued singing.

**Buck: **_"Who said Gesundheit when I sneezed! _AH-CHOO!"

In the next location, it showed a taxi come by and Buck came out of it with a sailor suit on. The Ice Age group were frowning when they were wet, but then Buck came up as the sun and warmed them up which caused them to smile again.

**Buck: **_"So now I'm home. Home again with you."_

**Buck: **_"Ya chase the clouds away…"_

Buck came out of nowhere on top of Manny's head and in front of the others. Buck continued to sing.

**Buck: **_"Whenever I am insane!"_

"You're always insane!" Laughed Sid.

On the next scene, Buck was a face on a mummy coffin, and then he came out as a mummy, only he was more friendly looking.

**Buck: **_"And the pyramids…I highly recommend!" _

Buck disappeared and then went on a desert with giant Egyptian Statues which were Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie and Peaches. They all smiled at each other then at Buck, as he came up to smile at them while singing.

**Buck: **_"There is nothing in the world quite like a friend…!"_

The next scene showed Buck moving his head side to side like an Egyptian, and snakes in pots did the same thing as him.

**Buck: **_"Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails!"_

Buck disappeared and then danced around with ribbons on top of Manny's head.

**Buck: **_"Moroccans love my daring dance of seven veils!"_

In the next place, Buck was dressed up like a pirate (Well he practically IS one) carrying a goldfish bowl. Then he lifted it in the air, and then a whale came out and landed in the river. And out from the whales spout came Buck who was doing a great act of crying even though he really wasn't.

**Buck: **_"I single-handedly…I even saved the whales!"_

**Buck: **_"No one was there to hear my tales!"_

On the next scene, it showed that Buck whacked a piñata and then a Mariachi Band appeared with him as the guitar player, and then Manny and the others were all dressed up like a Mariachi Band.

**Buck: **_"In Acapulco joined a Mariachi Band…"_

On the next scene, it showed Buck riding on a raft with water below in mid air, and then he rode into the trumpet that Diego was blowing on.

**Buck: **_"I rode the raging rap…pids down the Rio Grande!" _

An air balloon then came out of Diego's trumpet and then the Ice Age Gang was transported onto a giant basket that the balloon was carrying. But then it was so heavy that everyone broke right through it, and then they fell down from the sky and screaming. But Buck had a goofy grin and did a salute as they fell.

Then a giant net that appeared out of nowhere from Buck, caught the gang and he showed them a forest.

**Buck: **_"Flew in an air balloon but when I tried to land…nobody laughed! Or lent a hand…!"_

**Buck: **_"Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle!"_

On the other side of the net, Buck appeared again in front of the Ice Age crew, and he was dressed like an Alaskan wearing a warm coat, and he carried a small fish and pointed it at them like a stick.

**Buck: **_"Without you, the Sahara's not so hot!"_

Then a water drop fell and dripped on Manny's head which caused everyone to look up, and they saw Buck on top of a giant faucet.

**Buck: **_"Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet."_

Then another water drop came down, and it formed Buck who was then dressed up like a Captain in the seventeen hundreds. He was carrying a bottle with a small ship inside, then he pushed it on the boat and magic came out, causing the boat to fly in mid air.

**Buck: **_"Without you, QEII…is just some yacht."_

Buck was controlling the Ship that he set to fly, and then he let down an anchor near the snow, and the Ice Age gang climbed down the chain.

**Buck: **_"Now that I'm home…home again it's clear._

**Buck: **_"All I ever wanted, seems to be right here…!"_

Buck slid down the ship's entrance, and then threw his whip around the whole Ice Age gang and pulled them over. They were all smiling as he did so.

**Buck: **_"I traveled, east then west, and now I'm back again…!"_

**Buck: **_"And there's nothing in the world quite like a friend…!"_

Ellie then joined in the song, and surprisingly…Manny did as well!

**Manny: **_"There's nothing in the world…"_

**Ellie: **_"Nothing in the whole wide world!"_

Then everyone including Peaches began to sing along with them.

**All: **_"There's nothing in the world quite like a friend…!"_

As everyone continued singing the last note, the world was shown from faraway, and then Buck came up with a goofy grin and spun it around on the tip of his finger.

**Buck: **_"Nothing in the whole wide world mates!"_

To be continued…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***If any of you are wondering what the song was, it came from "Aladdin The Return of Jafar." When Genie sang when he came back. So I decided to let Buck sing this since he came back and he hasn't seen his mates in a long time! XD I suck at writing I know. DX I'm still learning and I hope that I can do better. Please Review everyone! Ex-springs everybody! =DDD***


	4. Time has stopped and Darkness has come

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 3: Time has stopped and Darkness has come**

After the song that Buck sang, everyone smiled at him.

"It sounds like you've been through a lot in the world." Grinned Sid. "Aye! It was definitely a sight that you don't see everyday mates." Said Buck. "Well we're just glad that you came back honey!" Ellie smiled. "I am too oh big and beautiful mammoth." Buck grinned.

"Master! Is there anything new that you can teach us?!" Crash eagerly asked. "Yeah! We wanna learn some new moves that you know!" Eddie eagerly said.

"Sorry mates, but I don't have anything to teach you right now." Said Buck.

"Awww…" Moaned Crash and Eddie. "We thought that you would…" Sighed Eddie.

"Deasel weasel is back!" Cheered Diego. Buck danced around and rapped, then he held up his foot and Diego and Buck high fived. It was just like what Diego called him before.

"Say Buck! I've heard about my uncles worshipping you, and I can understand why! Your amazing!" Complimented Peaches. "Thank you my good young mammoth." Thanked Buck.

"I might even become a part of my uncles and worship you!" Said Peaches. "Feel free to sweet fruit named girl! There's always more room for a Buck worshipper." Buck said while smiling smugly.

"Hee hee! Great!" Cheered Peaches. "But before I bow, mom, dad? Can I go out to the river to get a drink of water?" Asked Peaches. "Of course you can honey." Manny smiled. "Thank you! I'll be right back!" Peaches shouted as she ran off to the river.

"Your little lass has definitely grown." Smiled Buck. "Yes she has…they grow up so fast…" Said Manny.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the river, Peaches bent down to drink the water. Then she used her trunk to suck in some of the water, and then spray it on her to giver herself a bath. Peaches surely was enjoying herself, but that's when something else caught her eye.

A blue glow shined on her face, and then she turned around to see what it was. It was the same portal that Scrat once found! Peaches stood still and looked at the portal in awe.

Then she slowly walked over and inspected it.

"What is this…?" Peaches asked very confused yet amazed. Peaches slowly and carefully put her trunk out, and she was about to touch the portal. But then she stopped. She felt a little scared to see what the portal does, or in this case, where does it lead to?

"I gotta go tell everyone about this!" Yelled Peaches. Peaches left the river and ran back to her family to tell them the mysterious hole that she found.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at the main place where the whole Ice Age group was, Peaches called out everyone, and then everyone turned their attention towards her.

"MOM! DAD! EVERYONE!" She shouted. "I just found something really amazing and mysterious!" Peaches eagerly yelled.

"What did you find Peaches?" Asked Manny. "Did you find better IQ points for Sid's mind?" Diego teased. "HEY!" Sid angrily yelled. Peaches had a flat look on her face and then responded: "No…" Flatly. "Then what was it?" Asked Crash. "Perhaps my old ugly pineapple wife?" Asked Buck.

"No! Just listen!" Peaches impatiently ordered. "I found this really strange looking hole! I think it might lead to somewhere!" Peaches said with an excited tone in her voice. "But how's that even possible?" Asked Eddie. "I really don't know, but I sweat it leads to somewhere!" Shouted Peaches.

"Can we go investigate it mom, please…?" Begged Peaches. Ellie paused for a minute, and then she finally thought of a response.

"Well…I suppose one little peak would hurt…" Ellie nervously said. "Hooray!" Cheered Peaches.

"Ellie! Why did you agree to this?" Manny asked in disbelief. "Well it looked like Peaches really wanted to see where it leads to, so why not?" Said Ellie. Manny sighed.

"Fine…we'll go…" Sighed Manny. "Alright!" Peaches, Crash, and Eddie cheered. Right after Peaches and her two uncles cheered, something strange happened. Everyone looked up at the sky and noticed that darkness was covering the whole thing and making it pitch black! Then when they looked around, they saw a water drop that was about to fall stopped, and the wind didn't blow on the bushes.

Plus, all the other animals around them paused and they were as still as statues! They didn't move a muscle! The Ice Age gang all looked at each other with scared and confused faces. Then Peaches hid behind her parents with a scared expression on her face.

"Mom…dad…I'm scared…" Peaches said with a tone of fear in her voice. "What's going on?!" Sid asked in shock and confusion. "This isn't the kind of thing that you see everyday…" Said Diego.

"Is it maybe the end of the world?!" Asked Eddie. "Then we're DOOMED!!" Screamed Crash. Crash and Eddie then gasped and played dead on the ground. Manny just starred at them with an irritated face.

Buck was completely silent for some odd reason. He was only staring at the darkness and paused animals with a glare. Does he maybe know something about it?

"It's okay everyone, just try to ignore it and focus on going to the strange hole that Peaches was talking about." Ellie said with a hint of worry in her eyes.

Everyone slowly walked to the river to find the portal, and they all had scared expressions on their faces as they watched the pitch black sky and the paused animals and trees.

Manny was wondering why everyone else stopped but they didn't. It seemed strange enough that everything was stopped and completely black, but why are they still moving? Does it have something to do with something? Perhaps it has something to do with Peaches…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the river, the Ice Age gang saw the portal and then gasped. They all stood there with very shocked faces.

"Whoa…what IS that?" Asked Sid. Buck then came in the way with a glare, and then inspected the portal. It took him a little while to figure out what it is, but he found it.

"Yup! I'd say that is here hole is a Time Hole mates." Said Buck. "Time Hole?!" The group gasped.

"Aye! This Time Hole will lead us back in time to who knows where. Perhaps a completely different world from ours. It will lead back into the past somewhere." Explained Buck.

"So basically…when we enter this Time Hole, then we'll be in a different world from the past?!" Asked Ellie. "Boy aren't you a smart dingo Ellie!" Nodded Buck.

"No way! Let's go!" Peaches was about to charge into the Time Hole until Buck stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going mate?" Asked Buck. "To the different world from the past! What does it look like I'm doing?" Said Peaches. "You can't just barge in there without permission mate! We don't know what kind of world this Time Hole will lead to!" Yelled Buck.

"She's right Peaches, we don't know what's down there." Said Manny. "But I just said that I would want you to look at it!" Whined Peaches. "Yeah LOOK at it. Not go inside of it." Said Manny.

"Dad…!" Peaches whined. "Hold on Manny, if our world is completely shrouded in darkness, and everyone is paused, then maybe we should go to this world. It's our only way of surviving for now, and maybe we could be able to change all of this." Explained Ellie.

Manny was completely silent, he did not want to go to the unknown world that the Time Hole leads to, but he knew that Ellie was right. Going into the Time Hole may be their only chance at surviving for now.

"Okay…we'll go." Said Manny. "Oh boy! We're going on another adventure!" Cheered Sid. "Maybe we'll be able to encounter danger!" Crash eagerly said thinking of all the danger they might face.

"Maybe we'll even be able to fight ferocious beasts!" Eddie eagerly said. "YEAH!" Crash and Eddie cheered. "I already like the sound of it." Smirked Diego. "Yeah well…I don't." Manny angrily said.

"We'll be fine dad, let's just get going!" Peaches impatiently said. Manny let out a sigh, and the gang walked over to the Time Hole. As soon as they touched it, they were sucked in and then they all screamed in fear. They moved around in the Time Hole the same way that Scrat did when he first entered.

A huge flash of light blinked and everyone disappeared. Then they landed onto a beach. It was the same beach that Scrat landed on.

Everyone was unconscious on the sand. Manny was the first one to awaken and get up. But for some odd reason, he did not feel like himself. He did not feel like a mammoth exactly anymore.

Then he looked around and noticed that there were different creatures on the sand. Manny was surprised when he saw strange looking creatures that were completely different compared to him.

But then Manny crooked an eyebrow and investigated the different creatures. He was able to recognize the scent of each one of them, including the stinky stench that Sid has… Manny's eyes widened completely. Those strange looking creatures were his friends!

Manny looked around breathing in fear and then he ran over to the ocean and looked at his reflection.

Manny was no longer his usual cranky mammoth self…he and his friends have all been turned into Pokémon!

To be continued…


	5. The Pokemon World

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 4: The Pokémon World**

Manny could not believe his eyes. When they entered through that Time Hole, he and friends have been turned into Pokémon! Creatures that do not exist in their world! But apparently Manny and his friends don't know about Pokémon. At least not all of them…

Manny quickly ran over to Ellie and shook her with his trunk to wake her up.

"Ellie! Ellie wake up!" He cried. Ellie moaned and then slowly awakened. She let out a big yawn and then saw Manny. But she thought that he was a stranger.

"AHHHHH!!!" Ellie screamed and then caused Manny to scream. "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MATE YOU HOG LIKE STRANGER??!!" Screamed Ellie.

"Ellie!" As Manny kept yelling her name, Ellie was yelling multiple times at him. "Ellie it's me!" Cried Manny. Ellie stopped and then took a good look at her mate. Then she finally figured out that it was Manny.

"Manny…? Is that…you…?" Ellie asked in a shocked tone. "Yes." Responded Manny. Ellie just looked at him with a completely shocked and confused face.

"But how…what are…where are we…?" Ellie stammered in total confusion. Then she looked around to find out that they were on a beach. Ellie looked below her, and saw her friends who are now Pokémon.

"AHH! What are they?!" Screamed Ellie. "I really don't know but-" Ellie ignored Manny and then ran over to the beach and looked her reflection. Only to find out that she was also a Mamoswine. But her fur was still lighter than Manny's, and she had shorter tusks.

"AHHH!!" What am I?!" Ellie asked while screaming in fear. "Ellie I don't know, but I was also somehow turned into this. It might've had something to do with when we entered the Time Hole…" Manny curiously thought.

"But how?! Wait a minute…then these creatures here on the sand are…our friends?!" Yelled Ellie.

"Unfortunately yes…" Sighed Manny. "No way…" Ellie said in awe. Just then, Sid finally woke up and saw Manny and Ellie, of course he also thought that they were strangers.

"Um…who are you?" The sloth asked. "Manny and Ellie." Said Manny. "What? Nice try there stranger, but Manny and Ellie are mammoth's!" Sid said while narrowing his eyes.

"Exactly! Because if I wasn't Manny, then I wouldn't do this!" Manny put his trunk out, and then hit Sid on the head, causing him to make a goofy grin. "Okay…your Manny…" Sid weakly said.

"But why are you both different creatures?" Asked Sid. "Well…all we know is that when we entered through the Time Hole, we were turned into these unknown creatures that have never been seen in our world before…" Explained Ellie.

"Wait a second! If you said we, then that must mean…" Sid ran over to an ocean and discovered that he was not a sloth anymore, he was a Slakoth. The lazy baby gorilla Pokémon with sharp claws.

"What happened to me?!" Screamed Sid. "Like we said, we were turned into these creatures when we entered the Time Hole." Said Manny.

"Oh great! How are we gonna change back?!" Sid panicked. "That's the thing, in order to change back, we need to go back to the Time Hole to our time and home. But the Time Hole is gone right now, so basically we're stranded here until we find it." Explained Ellie.

Sid twitched his eyes and then bundled up inside. Then he let out a huge scream in fear and frustration that echoed throughout the heavens. "NOOOOOO!!!!!" He screamed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After each one of their friends woke up, they explained everything in the same way that they explained to Sid. Just like Manny, Ellie and Sid, the other's were not themselves either.

Diego was a Persian, only he still had his saber teeth sticking out of his mouth. Crash and Eddie were a Plusle and Minun, and Peaches was a Phanpy, while Buck was a Buizel. But he still had his leaf patch on his right eye, and his orange fur was a bit darker than the other Buizel.

"You see Ellie? I told you that taking that Time Hole was a huge mistake." Said Manny. "How was I supposed to know that THIS would happen Manny?" Asked Ellie.

"We just need to find that Time Hole and get out of here." Said Diego.

"Well I might like this life!" Grinned Crash. "Yeah! You actually tell more of difference between the both of us now!" Smiled Eddie. Manny just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should ask someone for directions." Said Peaches. But Buck butted in on Peaches idea.

"No need for that mate, I know about this place." Said Buck. "YOU DO?!" Everyone yelled in huge shock.

"Aye! I've heard about this place in an old book that I found buried in the ground as I traveled around the world." Explained Buck.

"Then what is this place called?" Asked Sid. "…Treasure Town…" Buck dramatically whispered. "Treasure Town?" Asked Diego. "Aye." Responded Buck.

"The creatures that we are right now are called Pokémon. Short for Pocket Monsters. And yes, what Ellie said about us turning into Pokémon when we entered the Time Hole is correct. The main reason why, is because Treasure Town is located on the world where no humans or other animals and creatures exist. Only Pokémon and nothing else." Buck explained.

"So we're called Pokémon?" Asked Eddie. "Short for Pocket Monsters? Wow! That is so awesome!" Crash smiled in awe.

"Yes. Pokémon are magnificent creatures that are based off of us animals or so. They all have their own unique way of attacking with special segments called moves against foes to help train them and become stronger." Buck explained once again.

"You mean…now that we're Pokémon we can attack not just by biting, but using moves?" Asked Diego. "Aye mate." Said Buck. "All you have to do is say the name of the attack and you'll let it go. You all know what moves you have and so do I." Explained Buck.

"All Pokémon know what moves they have." Said Buck. "Okay, so basically I know I certain move…then I'll just say it! Rollout!" Shouted Peaches. Peaches then rolled around on the ground like a tire. She looked just like a rolling tire. Peaches stopped rolling and then everyone starred at her in awe.

"Whoa…I did that…?" Peaches said in awe. "Yes you did mate. All of us can learn different moves, depending on what type we are of course." Buck explained again.

"Oh…I get it…we already know our moves because like all Pokémon, we can memorize them easily. And then we use them to attack bad guys. Cool!" Cheered Peaches.

"You are a very smart and cute little dingo Peaches." Smiled Buck. Peaches giggled.

"This has to be the most amazing thing I've ever heard in my entire life!" Sid grinned. "Yeah…I suppose it is pretty neat." Manny said giving a weak smile. "This is AWESOME!!" Crash and Eddie cheered. "This is very exciting!" Squealed Ellie. "I'll admit, this is something to get really excited for!" Grinned Diego.

"I LOVE THIS!!" Squealed Peaches. "Aye! It is most exciting indeed mates!" Buck smiled.

Suddenly, a small blue penguin was walking down the path leading to the beach. It was the water type Pokémon Piplup! As it got to the beach, it noticed Manny and co. and then he gasped. Piplup then spoke to himself.

"_Who are these strangers? Are they a new Pokémon Exploration Team? Or maybe…do they know anything about how I turned into a Pokémon? Wait no, they can't. And besides, I have to keep the fact that I am a human a secret. But I might as well ask them a few questions…" _Piplup thought. He ran over to Manny and co.

"Hey!" He called out. Manny and his friends turned around and noticed Piplup. "Look! We finally found someone!" Cheered Ellie. "Maybe he can help us out." Said Manny.

Piplup finally caught up with Manny and co.

"What's your name honey?" Asked Ellie. "My name is Piplup. What are your names?" Asked Piplup.

"The names Manfred. But everyone else likes to call me Manny for short." Manny introduced himself. "I'm Ellie, and these are my brothers Crash and Eddie." Ellie introduced herself and her brothers. "The names Diego, and that's our idiotic and smelly friend Sid over there." Said Diego. "I heard that…" Sid angrily muttered under his breath.

"I'm Peaches. Manny and Ellie's daughter." Said Peaches. "And my names Buck mate. Short for Buckminster and long for Buh." Buck introduced himself. "There sure is a lot of you." Piplup smiled.

"Better believe it!" Grinned Sid. "Say…are you guys maybe…an exploration team?" Asked Piplup. "Exploration Team…?" Asked Manny. "WHAT?! You've never heard of an Exploration Team?!" Piplup asked in total confusion. "No…we…haven't…" Diego responded in a puzzled tone.

"No way! You guys are probably the only Pokémon around here that don't know a thing about Exploration Teams!" Shouted Piplup. "I don't know a thing about anything." Sid comically said.

"You guys seem lost. Maybe I can show you to the Guildmaster!" Grinned Piplup. "Oh fantastic! A Guildmaster! He'll know about everything! Great!" Cheered Manny. "Well…you'll just have to see…" Piplup said as if Manny was wrong. The gang walked up the hill and into to Treasure Town, then the Wigglytuff Guild.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Right after Manny and co. left, far out on the ocean under a giant Pokémon shaped rock, Scrat still as his Pachirisu self, was trapped inside of a bottle with the acorn floating above the ocean and right next to Scrat.

He tried to put his now tiny paws right up the bottle's main hole at the top. But of course he failed. Scrat put his paws down and groaned, but then he automatically put his paws back up and still tried to escape.

His paws were able to make it on the outside of the bottle, and then he squeaked with glee. But his glee was short ended when he heard the sound of the seagull Pokémon Wingull chirping. He looked up and noticed that it saw his paws sticking out, thinking that they were two eggs to eat.

The Wingull flew down towards Scrat, and then the poor little squirrel screamed in fear as usual.

The Wingull started biting on his paws, and Scrat squeaked in pain each time it bit his poor little paws. Scrat grunted and tried to pull his paws back in the bottle with all his might, but unfortunately his paws were so small that they could not go back in, and his body could not go out of the bottle.

Scrat screamed with worry when he found out the bad luck that his paws just got into. And what made his luck worse, was that a whole flock of Wingull noticed his paws, and they joined with the Wingull who was currently biting on Scrat's paws, and also bit them. Scrat squeaked with pain many more times than he did before.

His paws were stuck in the bottle's hole at the top, they were being bitten by Wingull who think that his paws are two healthy and delicious eggs, and the acorn that he needs to feed the baby he will have really soon is right beside him but he is trapped in the bottle and cannot get it. Plus, he is stranded in the middle of the sea with the Wingull.

Scrat took a look at his acorn, relieved that it was still there. But unfortunately, one of the Wingull swooped down and picked it up with its mouth by the stem. Scrat watched the Wingull fly off with his babies acorn.

It looks like he's got another acorn hunt to do once he gets out of the bottle. Scrat let out a scream in frustration by the fact that he lost his babies acorn, and he has to retrieve it once he escapes the bottle.

…Which probably won't happen in a very long time…

To be continued…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***I think that the Scrat scene was the most fun to write about. XD Probably also the best joke that I came up with. XDDD I think I did better on my writing skills on this one! =D Thanks to Goldenpuon and soraxkairifangirl! Thank you both! ^^ By the way…if none of you have played the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 Game before, then the next chapters might be pretty confusing. =/ But I'm sure that most of you have played. =) Please Review! Next Chapter is coming real soon! TTFN! Ta-ta for now! =DDD***


	6. Team Ice Warriors?

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 5: Team Ice Warriors?**

Piplup continued to escort Manny and co. up the hill leading to the Wigglytuff Guild. But then, a small orange monkey Pokémon with a curl of fur sticking out of his head, and has a flame for a tail came down the hill. His name was Chimchar.

He noticed Piplup escorting Manny and co., and he wondered who Manny and the others were. But he seemed to know Piplup.

"Hey Piplup!" Yelled Chimchar. "Oh hi Chimchar!" Greeted Piplup. "Chimchar?" Asked Peaches.

"Everyone, this is my best friend Chimchar!" Piplup introduced. "Hi there! What are your names?" Asked Chimchar.

"Manfred, Manny for short." Said Manny. "My names Ellie sweetheart. Nice to meet you!" Ellie smiled. "I'm Sid, Sid the Slakoth." Said Sid. "Names Diego friend." Diego introduced himself. "I'm Crash, and this is my twin brother Eddie!" Introduced Crash. "And I'm Peaches, Manny and Ellie's daughter." Said Peaches. "The names Buck. Short for Buckminster and long for Buh." Buck introduced himself.

"It's very nice to meet all of you!" Grinned Chimchar. "You too!" Peaches smiled. "Hey Chimchar, I thought about these guys being an Exploration Team, but they say that they don't know anything about this stuff!" Explained Piplup.

"Really?! Wow…that's rare…" Chimchar said in disbelief.

"So I was taking them over to the Guildmaster to form one! They really look like an Exploration Team." Piplup smiled. "Yeah…they do." Chimchar playfully smirked.

"Well listen, we didn't come here to form you're so called Exploration Team, we came here to find the Guildmaster to help us out." Manny corrected them.

Piplup and Chimchar looked at each other with worried faces when he mentioned the Guildmaster.

"Well okay…if you say that you need help from him, then follow us." Ordered Piplup. As Manny and co. entered into the Wigglytuff Guild, Crash and Eddie were eagerly whispering to each other.

"Ohhh…I'm so excited!" Whispered Eddie. "Yeah! We'll get to meet the Guildmaster!" Whispered Crash. "Aye! I would love to meet the Guildmaster myself!" Grinned Buck.

"Oh you'll love him, he's a true friend." Said Chimchar.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Manny and co. made it into the building and noticed a whole bunch of other Pokémon inside. Once they came in however, everyone was starring at them since they were complete strangers to them.

Just then, a parrot Pokémon came in the way of the group to ask who they were. His name was Chatot. A very finicky parrot.

(Finicky means very bossy.)

"Excuse me, but who are these Pokémon Piplup?" Asked Chatot.

"Well Chatot, I found them on the beach and they were completely lost. They don't know anything about Exploration Teams, and it seemed like they needed a place to stay. So I was wondering…if they form an Exploration Team then…won't they be able to stay here for a while?" Asked Piplup.

"Well…they do seem like an Exploration Team. I suppose we could squeeze in one more…" Chatot said with his wing under his chin.

"But we didn't come here to be an Exploration Team, we came here to find the Guildmaster so that he could help us out." Explained Ellie. "Why do you need help?" Asked Chimchar.

"Because we're-" "SHUT UP!!" Everyone interrupted Sid. "If we tell them that we're from another world, then they'll get scared and attack us to put us back in our original world!" Whispered Buck.

"Okay I'm sorry! I didn't know that something like that would happen." Whispered Sid. Piplup heard every word they said, and then he gasped.

"_So…they're from another world too…" _Piplup thought. "Is something wrong?" Asked Chatot. "No! Nothing's wrong!" Diego said with a nervous smile.

"The real reason to why we need help is because we've never been here before. So…could you show us your Guildmaster so that he can help us out?" Asked Manny. Chatot gave him a big sigh.

"Okay…I'll show you him… But I'm not really sure if he's much help at all." Said Chatot. "A Guildmaster not being any help at all?" Crash flatly said. "Why wouldn't he be? The name Guildmaster really sounds like someone who knows a lot." Eddie smiled.

"Fine…I'll show you him… But first! What are your names?" Asked Chatot. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I'm Manfred, Manny for short. This is my mate Ellie, this is my daughter Peaches, and these are my friends Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck" Manny introduced.

"My names Chatot, and these are our Guild Members, Bidoof, Corphish, Loudred, Sunflora, Croagunk, Chimecho, Diglett, and Dugtrio." Chatot introduced. "Nice to meet you all!" The Guild Members greeted.

"You too everyone!" Peaches smiled. "Can we see the Guildmaster now please?" Asked Sid. "Yeah…sure…" Sighed Chatot. "Good luck you guys!" Piplup and Chimchar grinned. Then when Chatot closed the door, they put their ears against it to hear what they were saying.

Chatot opened the door, and they saw the Guildmaster standing still and starring at nothing. They couldn't see his face right now, because his back was only facing them. Chatot flew up to him.

"Um…Guildmaster…? Are you awake?" Chatot nervously asked. "What's wrong with him?" Peaches curiously whispered. "I'm afraid that I'm not quite sure mate." Whispered Buck.

"Guildmaster…?" Chatot kept saying his name. But then the Guildmaster automatically turned around and startled them and shouted: "YOOM-TAH!!" Manny and co. were surprised to see how cute the Guildmaster was. And he was a Wigglytuff. A big pink rabbit with a curl on his head, and has adorable green eyes.

"Hello my new friends! What are your names?" Asked the Guildmaster. "Um…I'm…Manfred and my friends call me Manny for short. This is my mate Ellie, and this is my daughter Peaches. These are my friends Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck." Introduced Manny.

"Well it's a real pleasure to meet you friends! I'm the Guildmaster Wigglytuff! And I'm five years old!" Cheered Wigglytuff. Everyone's jaws then dropped open in disbelief when they heard about how old he really is.

"You never told us that he was only five years old!" Diego growled at Chatot. "I'm sorry Diego, but I just couldn't tell you because then you'd walk out on me!" Cried Chatot.

"But now we know that he won't be any help at all since he's only FIVE YEARS OLD!" Sid angrily yelled.

"Well he might not be help with knowing how you got here, but he'll be at least some help. Just listen." Ordered Chatot.

"Like what Chatot said, I won't be much help in explaining how you got here. But if you don't have a place to go then stay here and become an Exploration Team!" Offered Wigglytuff.

"But we don't know anything about Exploration Teams or about this place! We just need to find a way to get out of here!" Yelled Manny.

"I'm really sorry but I can't help you with that. The only way to stay here now though, is to form an Exploration Team. Sorry…" Wigglytuff apologized.

"The pink rabbit is right mates. We can't return to our world right now, because we don't know where another Time Hole is. And we might as well stay here for a while before we find the Time Hole." Said Buck. Manny sighed.

"Fine…we'll form an Exploration Team." Sighed Manny. "But first could you explain what an Exploration Team is?" Asked Peaches.

"An Exploration Team is a Pokémon Team that go's to special places called Mystery Dungeons." Explained Wigglytuff. "Mystery Dungeons?" Crash and Eddie asked.

"Yes. They are full of Pokémon that will attack you when you come there, because they think you are villains. But sometimes if you're lucky, they might join your Team if they think that you were great at battling and when they trust you. You might inspire them with an Exploration Team." Explained Wigglytuff.

"Okay, we've been there on the whole enemy thing. But that doesn't explain what an Exploration Team is entirely yet." Said Diego.

"Well, Exploration Teams are really important because some Pokémon have been in trouble, or they are trouble. Sometimes you'll have to rescue a Pokémon that needs help from a Mystery Dungeon. Or sometimes…there will be criminals. Pokémon that steal things, or have done something even worse than just stealing…" Wigglytuff explained.

"Really…?" Ellie asked suspiciously. "Really." Wigglytuff nodded. "Piplup and Chimchar will assist your Exploration Team." Said Wigglytuff.

"You mean the ones that we just met?" Asked Buck. "Yes." Responded Wigglytuff. "We are counting on you…Team Ice Warriors…" Wigglytuff just thought of their Team Name.

"Team Ice Warriors?" Asked Sid. "That's your Team name. Team Ice Warriors." Said Wigglytuff. "Well why did you give us that Team Name?" Asked Ellie.

"Because…you're not really from this world are you?" Asked Wigglytuff. Everyone including Chatot gasped in disbelief. Manny and co. were surprised that Wigglytuff knew, and Chatot was surprised that they were from another world, and so were Piplup and Chimchar.

"How did you know?!" Manny asked in shock. "Because only someone who doesn't belong in this world wouldn't know about any of this silly!" Laughed Wigglytuff. Manny and co. then had flat looks on their faces. They should've known that that would the main reason.

On the outside of the door, Piplup was just as surprised as them. Because he was also from another world. Their world. But who is he exactly…?

"You're from another world…?" Chatot nervously asked. "Earth to be exact. We live in the Ice Age." Explained Manny.

Piplup overheard what he said and gasped. _"Ice Age…?" _He thought to himself. He seemed to…remember something about it…

"That's why I gave you the Team name Ice Warriors!" Wigglytuff grinned. "Well…that DOES seem to make sense." Peaches giggled.

"This is awesome! We're in an Exploration Team!" Cheered Crash. "And now we can go on more adventures and fight bad Pokémon!" Cheered Eddie. "Aye! A very exciting thing to look forward to mates." Buck smiled.

"Yeah…I guess so…" Manny weakly smiled. "Well now that this is over with, let me show you to your room." Said Chatot.

They walked out the door and Chatot lead them to their new room. Piplup and Chimchar looked at them with surprised faces. Piplup seemed the most surprised.

"_Manny, Sid, and Diego… Where have I heard these names before?" They seem so…familiar…" _Thought Piplup.

Manny and co. made it to their new room. It was where Piplup and Chimchar sleep.

"You'll be staying in Piplup and Chimchar's room. It's that last room we have." Said Chatot. "Well I think that we can deal with that, right Manny?" Asked Sid. "Yeah…" Manny responded still a bit confused.

"You'll start your training tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it here for now." Said Chatot. "I'm sure we will." Peaches smiled. "Good. It's getting late right now, so get lots of well rest for tomorrow." Said Chatot.

"Thanks. We've had a long day, so we could use a rest." Said Ellie. "Alright, your training begins tomorrow. See you in the morning!" Said Chatot. "You too!" Everyone responded.

Chatot left the room, and then Manny and co. settled up in their hay stacks for beds, and they all fell fast asleep. Once they fell asleep, Piplup and Chimchar entered the room to go to sleep.

But before Piplup fell asleep completely, he took one last look at Manny suspiciously and then slowly fell sound asleep…

To be continued…


	7. The truth about Piplup

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 6: The truth about Piplup**

"HEY! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS! IT'S MORNING! SO GET UP NOW!!" A very obnoxious and loud Pokémon yelled at Manny and co. They were awaken to the most unpleasant good morning ever. A very loud good morning. They screamed in fear once they heard his loud voice boom through the room and then they groaned.

"Ugh...what is that ear drum breaking noise?!" Groaned Manny.

"So much for me being the really loud one, huh Manny?" Sid smirked. "Okay fine, so maybe I was wrong about you being the loudest and most obnoxious person ever." Manny said flatly.

"Why did you wake us up like that?!" Groaned Ellie. "And it's really early in the morning!" Complained Eddie. "Can't we just sleep in?" Crash pleaded. "I'm not used to getting up this early!" Whined Peaches.

"NO! The Guildmaster would be very unhappy if you didn't get up right NOW!" Yelled Loudred. "Since when would the Guildmaster be mad?" Diego smiled while rolling his eyes. "He would be! And believe me…it is NOT pretty, so GET UP!" Ordered Loudred.

The sound of his loud booming voice made sonic waves that charged near Manny and co. Then they all plugged their ears and finally gave in.

"Okay mate! We're up!" Buck angrily yelled. "Finally! Come outside and get ready for work!" Ordered Loudred. "That was awful!" Groaned Ellie. "Yeah, the next time I hear that guys voice, I'm gonna give him the loud yell." Glared Manny.

"It's okay though, 'cause it took us a long time to get used to it as well." Piplup smiled trying to make them feel better.

"Yeah! We got used to it, and so can you!" Cheered Chimchar. "I doubt it." Sid said shrugging his shoulders. "Well…for right now come with us. It's time to shout out the Wigglytuff Guild rules." Said Piplup.

"Wait a minute…shout out the Wigglytuff Guild rules?" Asked Eddie. "Why would we wanna do that?" Asked Crash. "Well I don't know. Guildmaster Wigglytuff is really cheerful, and he likes to shout out some things." Explained Chimchar. Manny and co. all starred awkwardly at each other.

"Come on let's go!" Ordered Piplup. Manny and co. listened to him and ran out the hallway to the main room from their room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the main room at the Wigglytuff Guild, everyone was waiting for the Guildmaster to come out of his room and to get ready to shout out the rules. As Manny and co. were looking at nothing, Manny slowly bent down from his side to Piplup who was standing right next to him.

"What are the rules exactly?" Piplup shushed Manny to make sure that they can wait for the Guildmaster and hear his rules. Manny looked at nothing again, but he had a flat expression on his face.

"This is taking longer than I thought." Sid whispered to Diego. Diego nodded in agreement.

Then all of a sudden, the door to Wigglytuff's room opened but he didn't come out. Chatot slowly walked over to the door.

"Um…Guildmaster?" As soon as Chatot finished his sentence, Wigglytuff just jumped out of the door and startled everyone shouting: "YOOM-TAH!" Chatot flew back when Wigglytuff came out, he was startled as well as the next person.

Everyone had startled faces, but then they went back to their original stance.

"Alright everyone! It's time to shout out the Wigglytuff Guild rules!" Announced Chatot. "Yes sir!" Everyone saluted except for Manny and co. They were just confused on what to say, so they decided to just hide their voices with the others yelling out the rules, and they randomly said what they heard.

Everyone began to shout out the rules.

"One! Don't shirk work! Two! Run away and pay! And three! Smiles go for miles!" Everyone shouted, but then Manny and co. just said the last word after the others finished it. "Miles!" They shouted at the wrong time.

Everyone turned their heads and starred at Manny and co. with awkward faces. Chatot just gave them a flat expression and then paid attention to Wigglytuff again.

"Team Ice Warriors, there is someone that I would like for you to meet." Grinned Wigglytuff. Manny rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I can't wait to see who this Pokémon is." He said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I think you'll like him a lot." Giggled Wigglytuff. "Please allow me to introduce you, to the Great Dusknoir!" Wigglytuff yelled. Then a scary and ghostly gray looking Pokémon came down from the Guild's ladder.

He had a face on his stomach that only opens up when using special attacks. He had one eye that was black with a red pupil on it. He had no feet, but just a tiny little ghost tail. His name was Dusknoir, a famous explorer around the Pokémon world.

"Hello Manny and co.! Wigglytuff has told me some great things about you all yesterday." Dusknoir grinned.

"Well then that's us mate!" Buck bragged. "Yes, you do look like a fine Exploration Team." Complimented Dusknoir. "Guys, this is the Great Dusknoir! He's famous for exploring around in Mystery Dungeons and finding one of the greatest treasures!" Explained Piplup.

"Whoa! Now that's an explorer!" Crash yelled in awe. "I would SO love to be like him!" Eddie wished. "Aye. But you wouldn't want to have a face on your belly mates." Said Buck.

Dusknoir turned to look at him with an awkward face. "I'm just saying mate." Laughed Buck.

"Team Ice Warriors, do you know that I am after a very special thief right now?" Asked Dusknoir. "Wait a second, you are?" Asked Diego.

"Yes…and he is the most wanted victim in all of the Pokémon World…" Glared Dusknoir. "What's his name?" Asked Peaches. Dusknoir was silent for a minute, but then Piplup came in the way and told them.

"Grovyle…" He said. "Grovyle?" Asked Sid. "Yes…" Responded Dusknoir. "Why is he the most wanted?" Asked Ellie. "Because…he has stolen one of the most important treasures in the world, and they are the only treasures that will help this place keep going…" Explained Dusknoir.

"What are they called?" Asked Diego. "Time Gears…" Whispered Dusknoir. Buck then came in the way and pushed Sunflora and Bidoof out of his way from the crowd.

"Wait a minute…did you just say…Time Gears?!" Buck asked as if he knew something about it. "Yes…what of it?" Asked Dusknoir. "Because I've read about Time Gears mate!" Yelled Buck. "You have?!" The whole Guild asked in total shock.

"Aye! When I read in the book about the Pokémon World and Treasure Town, I discovered the term Time Gears!" Buck explained. "We already know what Time Gears are…" Said Piplup.

"You do?" Asked Manny. "Yes…because we're on an important mission to capture Grovyle right now…" Said Piplup. "Really?!" Sid asked in shock. "Well tell us about the Time Gears first Buck." Ordered Manny. Buck began to explain everything.

"Time Gears are special treasures that help keep Time moving, and to stop Darkness from spreading. If anyone would take them out of its original place, then Time in that area would stop, and Darkness would spread as well. If all of the Time Gears were stolen, then the whole world would face the same fate as the area where the Time Gear was. There are five in all." Buck explained.

"Oh no! This is terrible! We've got to do something about this!" Cried Ellie. "Ellie, are you sure that we should get involved with something like this? I mean we've already been in a lot of danger before." Said Manny.

"Manny, I'm not gonna ignore this, and we're an Exploration Team now. So we're gonna help out." Said Ellie. Manny sighed. He was once again involved into a dangerous mission.

"If we don't get those Time Gears back, then we're all gonna die!" Cried Sid.

"No! Don't worry! Dusknoirs got it all under control, I promise!" Chatot yelled trying to calm Sid down. "Wait a second…you mean we're not…going on a mission?" Crash asked with a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"Yeah…sorry. But Dusknoir is gonna take care of catching Grovyle right now. So you can't go on the mission." Chatot nervously said rubbing his wing behind his head.

"Aw…man! We wanted to go on the mission!" Whined Eddie. "Yeah well I didn't. So I'm okay with this." Said Manny. "Well even if we're not going to help Dusknoir, could you tell us what happened before?" Peaches innocently asked. "I'll explain." Piplup stood up.

"Earlier before you guys came here, we were on a mission to catch Grovyle and stop him from taking the Time Gears. Our first Time Gear was spotted at Steam Cave where the Legendary Pokémon Uxie lives. He is the guardian of that Time Gear, and there are others that help him and share the same DNA with him. The other two guardians for other two Time Gears, are Mesprit and Azelf." Explained Piplup.

"So there are legendary Pokémon who guard Time Gears?" Asked Sid. "Well there are only three guardians for three Time Gears. The last two are just hidden in two different places where no one can find them. But unfortunately, Grovyle found those two and took them. Now he has all five Time Gears." Explained Piplup.

Sid screamed like a girl when he heard that all the Time Gears were already taken. The whole Guild starred at him awkwardly. But then Piplup explained again.

"Chimchar and I were able to find Grovyle attacking thanks to my special ability." Said Piplup. "Special ability?" Asked Ellie. Piplup gasped, he just gave away part of his secret.

"It's okay Piplup, I think they'll understand…" Said Chimchar. "Huh?" Manny and co. were very confused at what they were talking about.

"Well you see Team Ice Warriors…I am…a human." When Piplup told the truth, Manny and co. gasped in disbelief. "You're a…human?!" Manny asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Responded Piplup. "I came from your world." He continued. "Really…?" Asked Crash. "Mm-hm." Mumbled Piplup.

"But for some odd reason, I can't seem to remember anything. I have amnesia." Said Piplup. "Oh sweetie that's terrible!" Cried Ellie. "I know. But I only remember that I was a human for some odd reason. I was washed up on the beach unconscious, and then Chimchar came down and discovered me passed out. I was completely freaked out with turning into a Pokémon." Explained Piplup.

"So were we mate." Laughed Buck.

"Later on when an Exploration Team called Team Skull took Chimchar's special treasure, we went in after it and took it back. Then Chimchar asked me to form an Exploration Team with him, and that is why we're here now." Piplup explained.

"What is your friends special treasure?" Asked Eddie. "This is it, my Relic Fragment." Chimchar came up and showed them his treasure. It looked like just a regular old rock, but it has a strange pattern on it that might actually mean something…

"A rock?" Asked Sid. Chimchar shook his head. "I know that it just looks like a regular rock from faraway, but take a closer look at it." Ordered Chimchar.

Manny and co. got a closer look at it, and noticed the strange pattern. "Whoa…it looks very amazing when you look at it up close mate!" Said Buck.

"Thank you. I dream on discovering what my treasure might mean someday…" Chimchar dreamed. "Cool! I'll bet that it'll have a great meaning!" Peaches smiled. Piplup continued his story.

"Anyway, I'm trying to figure out about my past, and who I am, and why I have this special ability…" Said Piplup. "What can your special ability do?" Asked Manny.

"My ability is called the Dimensional Scream. It gives me the power to see what happened in the past and future when I touch something that relates to what happened in the past or future. Piplup explained.

"WHAT??!!" Manny and co. gasped in disbelief again. "That's your power?!" Asked Diego. "Yeah…and I'm still trying to figure out why I have it." Said Piplup.

"I can see why, your ability is amazing!" Complimented Crash. "It's definitely a heart throbbing ability to get mate!" Buck complimented. "Ha ha! Thank you!" Grinned Piplup.

"Well now that we know about you, could ya tell us the story about Grovyle again?" Asked Peaches. Piplup continued his earlier story.

"When we caught up to Grovyle, he knocked us out with a very powerful attack. Then Dusknoir appeared out of nowhere, and he said that he knew about Grovyle because both of them are Pokémon from the future!" Yelled Piplup.

Manny and co. gasped in disbelief once again. "No way!" Yelled Diego. "Ugh! My head hurts!" Groaned Sid. "There's so many unexpected news that you keep telling us Piplup!" Manny said in complete shock.

"But that's not all! Dusknoir has been chasing Grovyle for a long time now!" Explained Piplup. "AH!" Gasped Manny and co.

"So now he's gonna go and capture Grovyle for us, and we have to wait here." Sighed Piplup. "Awww…" Whined Peaches. "I'm sorry Peaches, but Grovyle is my responsibility and I have to capture him." Said Dusknoir. "Well good luck anyway oh great Dusknoir." Said Manny.

"Thank you Manny." Thanked Dusknoir. "Everyone, I must be off now. I will tell you when I've captured Grovyle and then I will return him to the future. Goodbye." Dusknoir said as he left the Guild.

"Goodbye!" Everyone shouted. "But I just want to know this Buck." Said Manny. "And what would that be Manny?" Asked Buck.

"Why is it then when out world was stopped and then darkness has come, we could still move?" Asked Manny. "That is because of Peaches. She found the Time Hole first, and then the waves somehow effected her and caused only her and the ones who she cares about to move." Explained Buck.

"Really?! Cool!" Peaches smiled in awe. "Wow…" Manny and co. said in awe.

"Apparently what happened here, has also effected our world as well. So in order to stop it, we need to wait on Dusknoir so he can put the Time Gears back in their original places." Buck explained.

"Oh well that's just great! Now we have to wait for it to happen!" Complained Manny. "Don't worry Manny, he'll come back soon." Said Ellie.

"Aye, but for right now let us stay here." Said Buck. "Yeah…okay…" Sighed Manny. Manny then turned to Piplup and starred at him while crooking an eyebrow.

"Piplup…you remind me of someone I met…" Manny said suspiciously. "Yeah…you too…" Piplup said suspiciously as well. Manny and co. just watched them stare at each other, and they had confused faces.

"Sid, Diego…you also seem familiar…" Piplup said with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Really? We have the same feeling…" Sid said suspiciously. "Yeah…you do…" Diego said suspiciously as well. The four of them starred at each other for a few seconds, but then ignored the subject.

"Well it doesn't seem to matter right now, I'm just glad that Dusknoir will be taking care of Grovyle!" Piplup sighed in relief. "Me too!" Manny sighed in relief as well.

"Well Team Ice Warriors, you may do what you want in town. For right now the Guildmaster and I have an important conversation about Dusknoir and Grovyle to talk about. Right Guildmaster?" Asked Chatot.

But when Chatot asked Wigglytuff, he ignored him for some odd reason. His eyes were just wide open, and he sounded like he was…snoring?

"Do I hear snoring?" Asked Peaches. "The Guildmaster fell asleep…" Sighed Chatot. "With his eyes open?!" Gasped Ellie. "Well yes…whenever he gets bored and tired, he falls asleep with his eyes open." Sighed Chatot.

"Ewe! That's just gross!" Gagged Peaches. "Tell me about it! It took me forever to get used to that!" Sunflora butted in the conversation. "Ewe!" Peaches and Sunflora both gagged.

"Don't worry…I'll wake him up…" Sighed Chatot.

"Well we're just gonna go into Treasure Town right now, so uh…we'll see you around." Said Manny.

"Okay! Later!" Grinned Piplup. Manny and co. then walked out of the Guild and into Treasure Town. As they walked along the path leading into town, Manny just had a puzzled expression on his face.

"_I swear I've met Piplup before…but how's that even possible? We just met! I just feel like I've known him from before… It doesn't matter right now, I have to focus on finding the Time Hole for right now."_ Manny thought in his head.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On a very tall mountain that was a few feet away from Treasure Town, Scrat was climbing up to retrieve his babies acorn from the Wingull that stole it. Somehow he managed to escape that bottle.

Scrat finally made it to the top of the mountain, and then he discovered that the Wingull was sleeping and sitting right on top of the acorn in a nest! Scrat squeaked in fear and then glared at the Wingull.

He quietly tip-toed over to the Wingull to retrieve the acorn. He made it to the nest and then slowly stuck out his hand to grab the acorn's stem. Scrat grabbed a hold of it and then squeaked in glee.

But once he pulled on it, he could not pull it out. It was stuck underneath the Wingull. Then he squeaked and grunted and pulled on it with all of his might, but then he fell over and the acorn was still underneath the Wingull's bottom.

Scrat growled and glared at the Wingull, he could not take much more of this. So he just ran up to Wingull and bit on its tail with his sharp saber teeth.

The Wingull woke up in screamed in pain, then it flew up in the air with Scrat still hanging onto its tail.

Scrat looked down at the acorn from up in the sky, and he squeaked in fear when he noticed that he was in the sky and that the acorn was still down below.

Unfortunately, Scrat could not let go of his grip on the tail because then he'd fall off the mountain and he would have to climb it to get to the acorn again.

The Wingull finally noticed Scrat on its tail, and then it glared and started pecking him to make him let go. Scrat was squeaking with pain, and then he finally let go of his grip on the Wingull's tail and fell down.

But luckily, instead of falling down to the bottom of the mountain, he fell right on top of the nest and near the acorn! Scrat moaned and weakly got up from the nest.

He was all covered in wounds from his injury. Then he noticed the acorn beside him, and he squeaked with glee again. Then he picked up the acorn and cuddled with it.

But he only cuddled with it because it belongs to his baby, and it reminds him of his soon to come baby. So he treated it like it was the baby.

When Scrat got out of the nest, he tripped on a rock and then the acorn fell out of his hands, and all the way down to the bottom of the mountain. Scrat squeaked in fear while holding his hand out, and then he looked over the mountains edge, and the acorn was nowhere to be seen.

Scrat's eyes started to twitch, then he slapped himself in the face and let out a scream of frustration that echoed across the whole mountain and Treasure Town.

Scrat has to retrieve his babies acorn…again.

To be continued…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***I worked really hard on this chapter because of how long it was. DX It took me forever! So please give me some credit! I'm guessing that you're wondering about Piplup hm? Well it's a really surprising truth with him and Manny. But that chapter won't come in a long time. XD So you'll have to wait. I'll bet that you'll find the truth about Piplup unexpected though. ;) Please Review everyone! I'll see you guys later! =DDD***


	8. Goodbye Dusknoir

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 7: Goodbye Dusknoir**

After five days of waiting for Dusknoir, a new piece of news was held at the main room in the Wigglytuff Guild. Chatot began his announcement.

"Ahem! It has been five days of waiting for the Great Dusknoir to capture Grovyle, but we had just received news that Grovyle has been captured!" Cheered Chatot.

"HOORAY!!" The whole Guild cheered. "So Grovyle has finally been captured once and for all?" Asked Manny. "Indeed." Chatot nodded. "Thank goodness! If the Great Dusknoir didn't capture him, then the whole world would end!" Ellie sighed in relief. "Yes…it is very good…" Grinned Chatot.

"I understand that you are all itching for something exciting to happen, but consider this a test of sweet sacrifice! Sorry but you'll all have to do your usual work again." Sang Chatot.

"Aw…man!" Whined Eddie. "Bummer!" Whined Crash. But then everyone was interrupted by a siren coming from the police station in Treasure Town.

Sid jumped. "A TORNADO IS HERE!!" He cried. Then he realized that everyone else wasn't panicking except for him. Because there was no tornado. Everyone starred at him with dull and flat expressions on their faces.

"Hush! That's just the police siren! We're going to here news from the police station, so zip it!" Chatot ordered sternly. "Yes sir…" Sighed Sid.

"ZZZT! This is a message from Officer Magnezone! ZZZT" Deputy Magnemite shouted through the speakers. "What's the message Magnezone?" Asked Diego.

"ZZZT! Like what Chatot told you before, Grovyle has finally been captured! ZZZT!" Cheered Magnezone. Everyone clapped and cheered: "Hooray!" "At last!" Cheered Buck. "Finally that mean old Grovyle's been caught!" Cheered Crash. "That'll teach him to mess with the great and awesome Dusknoir!" Cheered Eddie.

"ZZZT! There's more! ZZZT!" Yelled Magnezone. "More?" Asked Peaches.

"ZZZT! Now that Grovyle has been captured, he informed us that he will return to the future with Grovyle! ZZZT!" Announced Magnezone. Everyone turned from being happy to sad. Even Manny and Diego seemed a bit upset.

"You mean Dusknoirs…going home…?" Chimchar asked while his voice started to crack.

"Going back to the…future…?" Ellie asked starting to get a little sad as well. "But how can he go back?" Asked Sid.

"ZZZT! I do not claim to understand the process! ZZZT!" Yelled Magnezone. "But you're a police officer! You gotta know something!" Yelled Manny.

"ZZZT! Oh wait a second! I've just been told that they are going through some strange looking tunnel! ZZZT!" Yelled Magnezone. Manny and co. gasped and then looked at each other with shocked faces. They knew that it was a Time Hole.

But unfortunately, this Time Hole only leads to the future, and not to the present in their world.

"He called it a Time Hole! ZZZT!" Magnezone continued. Manny and co. were right, it was a Time Hole. "He opened the Time Hole in the Town Square, I was told! ZZZT! He says that he wishes to say goodbye to everyone before he leaves! ZZZT! Therefore, he hopes that the whole Guild will come and see him for the last time at Treasure Town's Square! ZZZT!" Explained Magnezone.

The Guild then turned to each other with depression in their eyes.

"Aye…so I guess that it is time for the Great Dusknoir to leave mates…" Buck sadly sighed. "Yeah…I'm gonna miss him even though it was only a few days…" Sighed Diego.

"Well we can't just sit here! We've gotta go to Treasure Town and tell Dusknoir goodbye!" Ellie demanded. "Yeah! Come on let's hurry!" Shouted Peaches.

And with that, all of the Guild Members left the Guild and walked into Treasure Town's Square.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Manny and co. and the other Guild Members came into the Town Square, there were other towns people who were ready to wish Dusknoir a goodbye as well. There was a huge Time Hole that a few inches away from the Town Square, and then Manny and co. noticed it and gasped.

"Where's the Great Dusknoir?" Asked Piplup. "He will be arriving momentarily." Said Magnezone. The other Guild Members noticed the Time Hole. "What's that?" Asked Chimchar.

"That is a Time Hole mate." Said Buck. "Wow…" Piplup whispered in awe. Sid walked over to it, until Magnezone came in the way and stopped him.

"ZZZT! NO! Don't go in there! If you do then you'll be sent to the future! ZZZT!" Warned Magnezone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir…I didn't mean to…" Sid whimpered while backing away. When Piplup turned around, he noticed the three legendary Time Gear Guardian Pokémon Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf.

"Uxie! Mesprit! And Azelf too!" Piplup shouted while smiling. "Hi Piplup!" Greeted Mesprit. "So these are the three Time Gear Guardians that you were talking about?" Asked Manny.

"Yup! This is Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf." Introduced Piplup. "Nice to meet you." The three of them greeted. "You too!" Grinned Peaches.

"My name is Peaches, and these are my parents Manny and Ellie. These two are my uncles named Crash and Eddie, and these three are my friends named Sid, Diego, and Buck." Peaches introduced.

"It's quite a pleasure to meet all of you…" Mesprit gracefully said while taking a bow. "Hey you guys! I'm really glad that your safe!" Cheered Chimchar. "Thank you, we are all okay." Smiled Uxie. "So was the plan successful?" Asked Piplup. "Yup. I'd have to hand it to the Great Dusknoir. It was flawless." Admired Azelf.

"Grovyle's been captured once and for all…" Grinned Uxie. "And we regained the Time Gears and put them back in their original places where they belong." Explained Mesprit.

"Whew! That's a relief!" Crash sighed in relief. Magnezone gasped and noticed someone coming.

"ZZZT! Everyone! It's the Great Dusknoir! He's here! Please be silent and listen to him! ZZZT!" Ordered Magnezone. Dusknoir made his way through the road to the Town Square, but there was someone who was right behind him all tied up. …It was Grovyle… The Time Gear thief…

Manny and co. gasped when they saw Grovyle tied up with Sableye pushing him around. Grovyle even had a small rope tied around his mouth.

"So that's…Grovyle…?" Eddie asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "He sure is scary looking." Said Ellie. "They don't call 'em a thief for nothing mates." Buck said glaring at the thief.

As the Sableye kept on pushing Grovyle, he noticed Manny and then gave him a look. Manny's eyes shot open when he noticed Grovyle starring at him. But then Grovyle just turned away and glared at Dusknoir.

Diego glared at Grovyle. "It's a good thing they caught him, or else the world would end all because of him…" "Yeah…it's a huge relief…" Whispered Sid. The Sableye pushed Grovyle beside the Time Hole and Dusknoir stood in front of it to wish everyone goodbye.

Everyone gathered around to hear his announcement.

"Everyone! Today I would like to share some excellent news with you. Grovyle…has been captured!" Cheered Dusknoir. Everyone began to cheer and clap for Grovyle's capture.

"That was all made possible by your support and cooperation! I can't thank you all enough!" Thanked Dusknoir. Everyone cheered and clapped again.

"As you can see, Grovyle is a vicious and wicked Pokémon. His capture should result in lasting peace in your world." Grinned Dusknoir. Grovyle's eyes shot open and then he aggressively shook his body saying no, and mumbled and grunted: "Mmmmmmf!" He could not speak with the rope tied on his mouth.

"It looks like they have Grovyle muzzled…" Whispered Manny. "He can't say a word that way…" Whispered Ellie. "But…I would like to deliver a sad piece of news…it is time for me to return to the future…" Dusknoir sadly sighed.

"Awww…Dusknoir…we're gonna miss you…" Crash sniffled. "Yeah…you are so…awesome. No wonder they call you the Great Dusknoir…" Eddie complimented while starting to cry.

"Even though it's been only six days since we've met…I feel like I've known you for a long time Dusknoir…" Manny said giving him a small smile.

"You too Manny." Grinned Dusknoir. "You have become an inspiration to me Dusknoir. I feel like starting a new way of exploring because of you." Complimented Buck. "I've learned to be tougher now." Grinned Diego. "And I feel as though I've grown more confident in myself because of you Dusknoir." Complimented Sid. "You always knew how to light up my world Dusknoir." Grinned Peaches. "We're all going to miss you…" Said Ellie.

"I will miss all of you too. But now…I must be off. Sableye!" Dusknoir called out the Sableye's names and then they pushed Grovyle into the Time Hole screaming in fear.

"Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf…watch over the Time Gears and make sure that no one else will take them…" Said Dusknoir. "We promise Great Dusknoir…" Mesprit smiled.

"We'll miss you so much Great Dusknoir! Waaaaaah!!" Chatot started crying. "You have all been such help for me everyone, and you will all be missed." Said Dusknoir.

Dusknoir slowly walked over to the Time Hole, until he stopped and turned around to Manny and co.

"But before I go…I would like to see Team Ice Warriors, and Piplup and Chimchar. Manny and co. and Chimchar and Piplup all turned to each other with tears in their eyes.

"That's us…" Sniffled Piplup. They walked up to Dusknoir to hear what he had to say to them.

"Thank you all. I will miss you terribly." Said Dusknoir. "Oh you too Dusknoir! We'll miss you too…" Sniffled Peaches. "I guess this is…goodbye huh?" Diego sadly asked. "Yes…this is goodbye…or is it?" Dusknoir smirked, and then Manny's eyes shot open a little bit. "Huh…?"

The mouth on Dusknoirs stomach opened up and then Manny and co. gasped.

"It's too soon for farewells!" Dusknoir yelled sternly. Then he let out a huge dark bubble out of his mouth and trapped Manny and co. Then the Sableye grabbed onto it and they all screamed in fear. "Manny!" Cried Piplup. Chimchar and Piplup were about to save them until Dusknoir grabbed them.

Piplup and Chimchar also screamed in fear, while the towns people gasped. "Piplup! Chimchar!" Manny and co. cried. "You all…are coming with me!" Yelled Dusknoir.

Dusknoir pulled Piplup and Chimchar into the Time Hole, and then the Sableye pushed Manny and co. into the Time Hole. Then they all screamed in fear. Before the Time Hole closed up, an acorn appeared out of nowhere from the sky and then landed in the Time Hole. Then Scrat screamed in fear as well and fell into the Time Hole since he was after the acorn for his baby.

The Time Hole then disappeared and left the towns people speechless, shocked and surprised.

"Everyone!" The towns people cried.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

From the inside of the Time Hole, Manny and co. and Dusknoir including Scrat, spun around inside and got sucked into the middle of the Time Hole. They all screamed in immense fear as they got sucked in. Then they disappeared in a flash of light. They were going…to the future…

To be continued…


	9. Into the Future

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 8: Into the Future**

Manny and co. were unconscious and they did not move a muscle. Until Manny and Piplup were the first two to wake up. Then both of their eyes shot open as they found out that they were in a small dark room with bars blocking the exit. They were all trapped.

"Piplup…what's going on here…?" Manny asked with a bit of fear in his voice. "…I don't know Manny…but…I think that…we're in jail…" Piplup said with fear.

"J-jail?!" Gasped Manny. "I don't know why we're here either but…come on, let's wake up the others." Ordered Piplup. "Right." Manny nodded.

Manny and Piplup were able to wake up everyone and tell them that they're in jail. They were all in shock wondering how they got here, and how they're in jail.

"Why are we in jail?! I haven't done anything wrong!" Cried Eddie. "Me neither! I'm just a young Minun!" Cried Eddie. "Would ya quit your complaining? We gotta find a way to get out of here." Said Diego.

"Well before we do…the last thing I remember is that…Dusknoir pulled into the Future…" Said Sid. Right after he mentioned about the future, everyone gasped.

"THIS is the future?!" Gasped Ellie. "A dark and scary place like this?!" Gasped Peaches.

"How is that even possible mates? Dusknoir captured Grovyle and he said that it would bring peace to the world but…why is it…like this?" Buck wondered.

"I really don't know…but Dusknoir pulled us in…right?" Chimchar asked with fear in his voice.

"I…think so…" Responded Manny. "Listen, we just have to escape this place somehow. Do ya think that you could try and break down or something Piplup?" Asked Diego. "Uh…sure…" Said Piplup.

Piplup grunted as he tried to pull on the bars, that's when everyone else came to help out and get them out of the room. But it was no use…the bars were way too tight, and they could not escape…

"What do we do…?" Peaches asked very scared. "I don't know…" Whispered Manny.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

From the outside of the Future on the top of a very dark and malice looking tower, Dusknoir was speaking to someone. A certain Pokémon where you could not see his whole body but just the glowing rings around it, the glowing red eyes, the red diamond, and his shape.

"I am very sorry to have kept you waiting Master Dialga… While I encountered more difficulty than anticipated…I finally succeeded…in the capture yes." Said Dusknoir.

Dialga just responded with a small and scary roar.

"…I finally understand what must be done… Those who seek to alter the course of history…must be removed from history…" Nodded Dusknoir.

"I will see to the elimination immediately…" Said Dusknoir. Dialga once again responded with a small and scary roar. "I understand…as you wish. I take my leave." Said Dusknoir. Dialga then disappeared into the darkness, and Dusknoir left to somewhere…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back inside the jail room, Manny and co. were just sitting down on the ground with faces of disbelief, worry, and fear.

"How are we going to get out of here guys?" Asked Peaches. "I'm afraid that I don't know honey." Sighed Manny. "How are we gonna get back to Treasure Town…or our world?" Asked Ellie. Manny didn't respond at all, he only gave them a depressed face.

And that was when…the bars opened. Manny and co. noticed them opened and they started to get scared. Then eight Sableye came out! Manny and co. gasped in fear.

"They're awake…how convenient…" One of the Sableye said. "Alright, we'll do this quick." Another one said. "Do this quick?! Do what?!" Cried Sid. The Sableye grabbed onto Manny and co. and then blind folded them and led them out of the room. They squirmed and grunted, but they could not escape Sableye's ghostly power.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In a very dark room, a light was shining on all of Manny and co. to reveal that they are all tied up to a column.

"WAH! We're tied up! I can't move!" Cried Sid. "The Sableye must've tied us up when we were blind folded mates!" Shouted Buck. "What's gonna happen to us…?" Peaches asked scared. Suddenly, a voice butted into the conversation.

"Hmph! You're clueless about what's going to happen…" It said. Manny and co. turned their heads towards the voice, and then they noticed that the voice they heard was Grovyle tied up! They all gasped.

"GROVYLE?!" They shouted in complete shock. "I guess you can afford to be nonchalant about it." The Time Gear thief continued. Manny and co. were just too surprised to say anything.

"You guys…do you have any idea about where we are?" Asked Grovyle. "N-no…" Crash responded still in shock and fear at the same time. "This is a stockade… They're preparing to get rid of us for good." Explained Grovyle. Manny and co. gasped with immense fear.

"What?! G-get rid of us?!" Cried Eddie. "Wait a second…it's easy to understand why they'd wanna get rid of you Grovyle. But why us?!" Diego asked shocked and puzzled.

"We haven't done anything wrong!" Cried Ellie. Grovyle angrily turned his head away from facing them.

"Hmph! I couldn't care less. You must've done something they can't tolerate." Grovyle said carelessly shrugging his shoulders. "What?! We haven't done anything bad! You can't think that we're like you Time Gear thief!" Insulted Manny.

Grovyle rolled his eyes. "I don't care. You're wasting time with losing your cool. Meanwhile look… Here they come." Manny and co. looked up ahead and saw the Sableye walking! Everyone gasped except for Grovyle.

"Whoa! Who are they?!" Demanded Sid. "They're the jailers who do all the dirty work around here. They also happened to be Dusknoirs underlings." Explained Grovyle.

"What?! The Great Dusknoirs?!" Gasped Peaches. Dusknoir walked into the room and gave everyone a malice like smirk.

"Aye! It's Dusknoir mates!" Shouted Buck. "Lord Dusknoir, they've all been tied to their stakes." A Sableye said. "Good." Responded Dusknoir. "Dusknoir sir! It's us! Crash and Eddie!" Shouted Crash. "Your biggest fans!" Shouted Eddie.

"Very well Sableye. All of them…we need to be rid of them…" Glared Dusknoir.

"WHAT?! Gasped Piplup. "Pay them no heed. You may get ready." Dusknoir offered the Sableye.

"Wheh-heh-heh-heh!" All of the Sableye made very creepy evil laughs. Then they all started to get close to the tied up group. "W-wait a minute! Dusknoir sir! What's wrong with you?!" Cried Ellie.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" Peaches demanded to know. "Don't waste your breath… Instead…shhh…" Shushed Grovyle. "…Keep your voices down so they can't hear you…" Grovyle ordered while glaring at the Sableye.

"Urk! Keep our voices down?" Chimchar asked scared. "All of you…if you want to get away…give me your full trust." Ordered Grovyle. "Trust you?! Why would we be able to trust you?!" Manny yelled glaring at Grovyle.

"There's no time to think…or would you rather prefer to stick around with them?" Asked Grovyle.

"W-well…" Buck stammered a little bit with fear.

"Psst…! You there…" Grovyle whispered to Piplup. Piplup gasped and then turned to Grovyle. "…What can you do right now?" Grovyle asked him. "What can I do?! You just asked me that out of nowhere!" Cried Piplup. "No time for that! Just tell me!" Ordered Grovyle. Piplup thought for a minute.

"Um…oh! I know! Maybe we should just attack!" Shouted Piplup. "You sure that'll work?" Asked Chimchar. The Sableye moved closer to them. "Yes! That'll do!" Nodded Grovyle.

"Come on everyone…get your attacks ready…" Diego ordered while glaring at the Sableye.

"Right!" Everyone nodded in agreement to get ready.

"Then we are ready to begin!" A Sableye shouted. "Very well. But be vigilant to the end. Don't take your eyes off them. Especially that Grovyle." Dusknoir warned his henchmen. "Wheh-heh-heh-heh!" The Sableye evilly laughed.

"Commence…now!" Ordered Dusknoir. "They're getting closer! What do we do?!" Peaches panicked. "Don't worry! Just get ready!" Ordered Buck.

"But listen carefully…Sableye use their claws to strike." Said Grovyle. "Yikes! That sounds scary!" Chimchar shuttered. "But that might be our only way to escape…" Buck glared with determination.

The Sableye got closer in on them.

"The Sableye will unleash their Fury Swipes in a frenzy… That's our chance." Explained Grovyle.

"If even one of their attacks were to hit the ropes binding us…" Grovyle was about to continue until Crash and Eddie interrupted him. "Oh right!" Gasped Eddie. "The rope comes lose!" Crash said understanding what will happen.

"Exactly... And if that happens, lash out with an attack, then flee!" Ordered Grovyle. The Sableye got closer to them. "B-b-but…what happens if their Fury Swipes don't slash the ropes…?" Ellie asked shuddering to find out what would happen.

"And what if…the Sableye don't use Fury Swipes at all…?" Manny asked with a little bit of fear in his voice. The Sableye held their claws back and got ready to strike.

"If that happens…we're done for…" Said Grovyle. The Sableye then started slashing each of the group members like crazy and they were all screaming in terrible pain.

"En…en…endure it mates!" Buck grunted trying to order everyone. "Wait for the chance!" Grunted Grovyle. "But if they keep going…we'll be finished before our chance comes!" Yelled Diego. "Hey!" Chimchar shouted noticing that the rope was breaking!

"There's a break in the rope!" Shouted Piplup. "Get ready mates!" Ordered Buck. Manny and co. including Grovyle all stood in their battle stances.

"Now! Attack!" Ordered Grovyle. Manny and co. tackled the Sableye and sent them flying. Dusknoirs eyes shot wide open.

"Wh-what is this?!" He gasped. "There!" Shouted Manny. Grovyle then got out an orb and threw it on the ground to make the whole room bright, and so the Sableye couldn't see them.

"My eyes! I can't see!" The Sableye shouted. "Compose yourselves! It's only a Luminous Orb! It's effect wears off quickly!" Yelled Dusknoir. The light disappeared and so did Manny and co. They were nowhere to be seen.

"B-blast it! That Grovyle! He fled using the flash from that Luminous Orb as a cover!" Yelled Dusknoir.

"They won't get away with this! Come my Sableye!" Ordered Dusknoir. "Wheh-heh-heh-heh!" The Sableye laughed and then followed Dusknoir who was leading them out the door.

As soon as Dusknoir and his henchmen left, Manny and co. came right up from underground!

"Blech! I got dirt in my mouth!" Crash gagged. "Me too! Ick!" Eddie gagged as well. "That move that you used mate…was that Dig?" Asked Buck. "Yup! It sure was." Nodded Grovyle.

"Wow! You are awesome!" Admired Eddie. "I've never seen someone so cool like that besides Buck!" Admired Peaches. "Thank you. But for right now we should get out of here. We're not out of the woods yet. So let's get out of here and fast." Warned Grovyle. "Um…right!" Manny and co. nodded.

They all left to another door, and continued on to the next location.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Manny and co. left, Scrat came by still looking for his babies acorn. Then he squeaked with glee when he saw it inside of a small pond.

But then he noticed something. The water wasn't moving at all, it was just standing there as still as a statue and it wasn't even blue! It was gray! Even the tiny waterfall that it had wasn't moving or making any splashing and rumbling noise.

Scrat crooked an eyebrow, but then he ignored the fact that the pond wasn't moving, and continued to focus on his babies acorn. He jumped in the water, but then he slammed his face on it.

Since it wasn't moving, it was as hard as ice! Scrat started to get mad until he thought of something.

He put his saber teeth on it to draw a circle around the acorn, but it still didn't work. That was when he grew furious. He stomped on the water, grunted, and squeaked in frustration.

Then the yellow cheeks that he now has on his now Pachirisu fur started to spark due to his frustration.

Scrat was unaware of them sparking, so then he released a Thunderbolt attack and got the frozen water to unfreeze and connect to the electricity since water always conducts it.

Scrat gasped and then noticed the attack that he was using from his cheeks, then he saw the water conducting to it. Scrat smiled smugly and then used his Thunderbolt and moved it to another side to pick up the water.

Then he noticed the acorn inside of it and he squeaked with glee again. He stopped using Thunderbolt, and then water splashed everywhere on the ground, leaving the acorn to land on the ground as well.

Scrat picked it up and cuddled with it since it reminds him of his soon to come baby squirrel.

Then he smiled proudly and walked off. He was actually able to get away with it this time! Let's just hope that it stays that way... By the way…why did the water stop moving…? Has Time maybe…stopped?!

To be continued…


	10. Trust in me

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 9: Trust in me**

Manny and co. kept on running through the road, and they were following Grovyle. But it seemed as though some of them could not keep up with him.

"…Huff…huff… Grovyle, I'm exhausted!" Whined Sid. "There's no time to rest! If they catch us we're done!" Yelled Grovyle. "Tough it out and run mates!" Ordered Buck.

"That's…huff…easy for you to say…" Panted Peaches. "I can't…" Eddie continued Crash's sentence with: "Keep up…" "Alright." Responded Grovyle.

Manny and co. made it to the outside of a certain cave and took the time to rest up. That is when they all panted and Grovyle looked around the place.

"This forms a natural alcove. This should shield us from view. After a quick rest we'll have to get moving again." Grovyle reminded them.

"W-wait a minute…when we escaped from those Sableye, we cooperated with you because we had no other choice…" Ellie corrected Grovyle.

"But we didn't promise to go with you afterwards!" Growled Manny.

"A bad Pokémon like you…you're not worth trusting. I should know better…" Said Diego. "Hmph! So I'm the bad guy…and that Dusknoir is the good guy?" Grovyle asked glaring at them.

"Then how about explaining Dusknoirs actions earlier? It wasn't just me…they wanted you gone too!" Yelled Grovyle. "Urk! But…that doesn't mean that we should put our faith in you Grovyle…" Sighed Peaches.

"Yeah, how do we know that you're really telling the truth?" Glared Eddie. "Earning your trust isn't an easy task it seems. I thought having allies would help but…there's no point in continuing together without trust…" Sighed Grovyle. "We'll go our separate ways. I'm staying on the move, you guys should get out of here as soon as possible. …Good luck…" Grovyle wished them.

Grovyle was about to walk off until Piplup stopped him. "W-wait! You tell us to leave soon but…it's dark out now. It's hard to see where we're going." Explained Piplup. "Instead of running off again right away, shouldn't we wait for morning?" Asked Chimchar.

Grovyle sighed and then turned to them.

"Wouldn't it be better to leave when light comes out?" Asked Ellie. "That isn't possible. I hate to say it but…morning never comes…" Sighed Grovyle. Manny and co. gasped.

"What?!" Gasped Buck. "This world…your future…it's a world of perpetual Darkness… The sun never rises, so morning never comes. The Darkness persists forever…" Explained Grovyle. "Wh-why?" Manny asked with suspicion and a little bit of fear.

"Because…the planet has been paralyzed." Responded Grovyle. "WHAT?! The planet is…paralyzed?!" Gasped Sid. "Yes…" Said Grovyle.

Buck looked around the place. "But it's so hard to understand the planet has been paralyzed in the future mates…" Buck said with his hand on his chin. "Yeah, do you think maybe it's because Grovyle took the Time Gears?" Asked Piplup. "Could be…" Said Chimchar.

"Hmph! Not a very nice sentence to hear after what I said now is it?" Growled Grovyle. "But you are free to believe or reject from what I'm telling you. Either way, I suggest you all leave here as soon as you can. I'm going. Don't let those Sableye catch you." Warned Grovyle.

Grovyle walked off into the cave to continue exploring, and he left Manny and co. just sit there with complete silence and shock. Was Grovyle telling the truth? Or was he just lying so he could use them all for an evil purpose. They didn't know what to believe…

"Everyone…I really don't know what to think anymore…" Sighed Manny. "We don't either Manny…" Sighed Ellie. "Wasn't the planets paralysis supposed to be caused by all those Time Gears going missing?" Asked Diego. "That's why we all tried to stop Grovyle from taking those Time Gears." Explained Crash.

"We did everything we were supposed to, right?" Eddie asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Uxie and the others said they would return all the Time Gears to their rightful places. That should've prevented the planets paralysis!" Cried Peaches.

"But despite all our efforts…why is the planet still paralyzed…in our future?" Asked Chimchar. Piplup starred at everyone with a sad and worried look in his eyes. "Arrgh! I don't know who or what to believe anymore!" Manny yelled in frustration with his trunk on his head and shaking it.

Right before anyone could continue talking, they heard the sound of a familiar and creepy laugh. "Wheh-heh-heh-heh!" It was the Sableye!

Manny and co. jumped with surprise and fear.

"Waah! The Sableye!" Screamed Sid. "We can't stay here for long mates! Let's get going before them evil dingo's catch up!" Ordered Buck. "Right!" Manny and co. nodded. They all escaped from the Sableye and ran inside the cave that Grovyle entered. They needed to escape from those Sableye and fast!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After coming a long way from the cave, Buck spotted the exit to it.

"Look mates! I just spotted the cave's exit with my left eye! Let's go!" Cheered Buck. They finally made it out of the cave and away from the Sableye.

"Huff-huff! Do you think we made a distance from those Sableye?" Asked an exhausted Sid. "Well from what I saw, we should be far enough for them to take time to catch up with us. So don't worry." Said Buck. "Okay, let's rest for right now." Said Manny.

Peaches looked around and noticed some water.

"Hey look! There's water here!" She shouted. "Alright! Now we can get a drink!" Cheered Eddie. "Let's just hope it's fresh." Laughed Crash.

Manny and co. walked over to the water and noticed that it was just gray and the waterfall did not flow, it was completely frozen due to the planets paralysis.

"This waterfall…it isn't flowing at all…" Said Manny. "The gushing water is totally suspended in space!" Shouted Diego. "Is Grovyle right after all?" Whimpered Crash. "Has time really stopped in our future?" Whimpered Eddie. "Why did Dusknoir bring us here? The Great Dusknoir was so kind to us…" Protested Sid. "We don't know what to believe anymore…" Sighed Peaches. Chimchar turned to the waterfall. "If only there was some way of finding out the truth..." He sighed.

But that was when Chimchar had an idea and turned to Piplup with excitement.

"That's it Piplup! Use your Dimensional Scream!" Chimchar shouted with glee. "Huh?" Asked Piplup. "Aye! It's like what you told us before! Whenever you seem to touch something that connects with the main thing, you're able to see the Past or Future!" Grinned Buck. "Awesome! Now we'll get to see you use it Piplup!" Cheered Eddie. "Yeah! Show us!" Ordered Crash.

"Just touch this frozen waterfall, and maybe you'll be able to see something Piplup!" Cheered Chimchar. "Well…okay! Here goes nothing!" Piplup yelled with determination. Piplup touched the frozen waterfall and closed his eyes. He thought very hard…but for some odd reason, it didn't work!

"Well Piplup? Do you see anything?" Asked Ellie. "No…I'm not sensing anything at all." Sighed Piplup. "Huh? But how's that true? It worked many times before!" Said Chimchar. "I know but…for some odd reason I just can't." Sighed Piplup.

"Urf…that's disappointing…" Sighed Sid. "It would've been reassuring if we could begin to understand what's happening mates…" Sighed Buck.

"We didn't learn anything at all…" Sighed Ellie. Manny looked over his shoulder to see whether or not the Sableye were coming. "We've spent a lot of time here. If we don't hurry up, those Sableye will catch us. So let's get going." Ordered Manny. "Okay." Everyone else nodded. Manny and co. ran into the next Mystery Dungeon cave to escape the Sableye. This was gonna be a long journey…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Manny and the others were able to make it through that last cave, and took another break.

"Huff-huff…we've come a long way now." Panted Diego. They were about to continue on until Ellie spotted something. "Wow! Look at that guys!" She shouted in awe. When Manny and co. came over to see what she was looking at, they were just as surprised as her.

Beside of the cliff they were on, there was pitch black Darkness with tiny yellow lights shining in it. But they were very weak, almost as if they were about to go out. "It was true… The future really is full of Darkness…" Whimpered Peaches.

"…That cluster of lights…it's beautiful but… Those lights…isn't that…the stockade?" Asked Sid. "I can't say I'm not quite sure mate." Said Buck. "Hey Piplup…?" Asked Chimchar. "Yeah?" Asked Piplup. "The Great Dusknoir saved us more than once. He taught us many things too." Explained Chimchar. "That's why I…came to respect Dusknoir." Chimchar sighed sadly.

"He may have not saved us…" Eddie continued for Crash. "But he was very kind to us…" "But was Dusknoir…deceiving us?" Whimpered Ellie. "Even after all of this…we still can't believe it." Peaches sadly protested. "We don't know what to believe anymore…" Sighed Manny.

"Everyone…" Piplup sighed with sadness. "What should we do now?" Asked Diego. "How far do we have to run?" Asked Eddie. "How do we get back to the Wigglytuff Guild…and to our world?" Asked Crash. "Everyone at the Guild…I wonder how they're doing? Asked Sid.

"Are our old mates maybe worried about us? Asked Buck. "I-I miss the Guild…I want to go back…" Chimchar's voice cracked as tears began to fill up his eyes.

"_Everyone seems to be getting down. But it's only natural. All that has happened…it's just too hard to believe. I'm…scared too. But we can't give up now! If we don't keep going those Sableye will catch us! I've got to do something to cheer up everyone." _Piplup thought in his mind.

"Everyone!" Shouted Piplup. Everybody turned all of their attention to Piplup. "What is it Piplup?" Asked Manny.

"Let's find Grovyle!" Ordered Piplup. Manny and co. gasped in shocked disbelief. "WHAT?! You want to go after Grovyle?!" Gasped Ellie. "Why?!" Asked Diego. "Because I want to ask him something!" Shouted Piplup. "You wanted to know something?" Asked Buck. "Oh…I see… Grovyle went to our world from here the first time." Explained Diego. "So Grovyle should know how to travel our world." Chimchar understood.

"But isn't Grovyle a bad Pokémon? Why should we trust him?" Asked Manny. "Didn't he come to our world to steal the Time Gears?" Asked Sid.

"Do you maybe…trust him Piplup?" Asked Peaches. "We have to trust him!" Piplup glared with determination. "Well we can't trust him! Especially me!" Manny snapped at Piplup. "Manny…" Whispered Piplup. "A Pokémon like him? Never! There's no way we can trust him!" Yelled Manny.

"There's just no way! But…I understand Piplup. We don't know why but Dusknoir wants to get rid of us. That means the only other Pokémon we know here in the future… "That only leaves Grovyle." Ellie continued Manny's sentence. "We have no other choice mates." Said Buck. "We must pin our hopes on Grovyle." Agreed Diego. "Exactly!" Piplup smiled. Manny turned to the cliff again and thought for a minute. "Well then…okay." He said. "Okay Piplup! Let's track down Grovyle! Let's meet with Grovyle and ask him how we can return to our world!" Manny smiled with determination.

"Manny!" Piplup shouted with glee. He has never seen Manny act this brave and determined before. He thought it was amazing and very happy to see.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Grinned Eddie. "Let's go everyone!" Crash ordered with a determined look on his face. "Alright!" Everyone cheered. Manny and co. began to walk off, until Manny stopped and talked to Piplup.

"Piplup…thank you." Piplup gasped with his eyes wide open, and then he turned to Manny while the others stopped and waited for them.

"You tried to pick us up because we were feeling down, and you especially felt sorry for me. Even though you should be just as worried as we are Piplup…I'm sorry. I wasn't alone with being worried like my friends but…you weren't Piplup. And I'm very proud of you. You wanted us to cheer up and not be scared or worried. So…thank you…" Manny said smiling softly at Piplup.

"We won't give up anymore. Let's keep going." Said Manny. "Okay, and you're welcome everyone." Smiled Piplup. "By the way…Chimchar and I are sorry that we didn't tell you this before but…my real name is Roshan. I just felt too shy to tell you because I was afraid and I didn't befriend you completely. But…I do now. So all of you can call me Roshan from now on." Roshan offered them.

"Okay Pip-I mean Roshan." Manny corrected himself. Roshan giggled. "Come on everyone. Let's get going." Said Roshan. "Okay." Everyone nodded. "Hey Roshan!" Shouted Manny. "Yes Manny?" Asked Roshan.

"Why don't you rest upon my back?" Asked Manny. "Uh…sure! I'd love to!" Grinned Roshan. "Okay then, let's pick you up." Manny held out his trunk and picked up Roshan, then put him on his back to ride on it. "There you go!" Manny smiled. "Thanks Manny! I appreciate it!" Grinned Roshan.

"Anytime Roshan." Manny smiled. "You're like a father to me Manny." Piplup smiled as he cuddled up with Manny's fur and closed his eyes. Manny replied with a sweet smile. Then the gang continued to walk to the next Mystery Dungeon and find Grovyle.

To be continued…


	11. To Spiritomb's lair we go

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 10: To Spiritomb's lair we go**

Manny and co. made it to the front of the next caves entrance.

"Since Grovyle left, it's been one straight shot without any branching paths." Said Buck. "Okay, so Grovyle should be ahead of us on this same path." Ellie said pointing her trunk over to the cave entrance.

"Aye! Let's get going mates!" Ordered Buck. "Yes sir!" Everyone saluted him. Manny and co. continued on to find Grovyle and entered the cave entrance.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Way beyond on the farthest part in the cave with a small tiny stone in the middle of the room, Grovyle was still exploring to escape from the Sableye as well. He seemed to look a little bit worried about Manny and the others, wondering if they escaped the Sableye. Then he finally stopped for a minute to take a break.

"I've gone quite deep. There's not much farther now. If I get through here…I should be at the forest." Grovyle talked to himself. "The Sableye are coming. There's no time to waste." Grovyle then turned around to the path that he left. "That reminds me…I wonder how those guys are doing back there?" Grovyle asked himself a bit worried.

"Have they eluded the Sableye?" Grovyle then shook his head to get his worries for Manny and co. out of his mind.

"Oh forget it this is a waste of time! I have to give priority to my own mission no matter what! I vowed to complete it even if it means making sacrifices!" Yelled Grovyle. Suddenly, an acorn rolled down over to his feet, and then Grovyle crooked an eyebrow, and picked up the acorn.

He noticed Scrat scurrying over to the acorn to grab it, but then Scrat saw Grovyle holding onto it in his hands, and he jumped up and down begging him to give the acorn back to him. Grovyle playfully smiled and then laughed. He bent down to Scrat and held out the acorn.

"Is this yours?" Grovyle laughed. Scrat nodded excitingly. "Then here you go." Grovyle gave Scrat his babies acorn back, and Scrat hugged it tightly.

Then Grovyle patted him on the head with a soft smile, and Scrat nodded and squeaked in his way of saying thank you. Scrat ran off to continue his journey again, with Grovyle making a playful chuckle.

"Well now that that's over with, I better continue my mission. Time to go." Said Grovyle. He walked off to the caves exit, until he was stopped by a voice that appeared out of the blue and startled him.

"You there, STOP!" The voice ordered. "Hmm?! Who's there?! Yelled Grovyle. "You INVADE this place with no warning! Then you DISTURB our slumber! Then without APOLOGY you try to leave?! The voice angrily yelled at Grovyle.

"Who's there?! Who are you?!" Grovyle demanded to know. "You DARE to anger us! We expect you to PAY for these insults!" The voice ordered.

"Who are you?! Quit hiding and reveal yourself!" Ordered Grovyle. "You ACCUSE us of hiding?! We do not hide…we are..HERE!" The voice shouted. Everything turned pitch black so that no one else (such as you readers) can see.

"We are SPIRITOMB! There is NO MERCY for those who transgress against us!" Yelled Spiritomb. The sound of a powerful attack was heard, and so was the sound of Grovyle screaming in terrible pain.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Manny and co. finally made it to the farthest room in the cave where Grovyle was, and they all gasped when they saw Grovyle unconscious on the ground with a purple glow around his body, and yellow and green lights sparking out of him.

"Grovyle!" The gang cried. Grovyle weakly moved and groaned, then he began to weakly talk to Manny and co.

"Urggh…you guys…" He groaned. "Grovyle are you alright?!" Cried Peaches. "Come on! We gotta help him!" Yelled Diego. Manny and the others started running over to him, but then Grovyle stopped them from coming any closer to him.

"S-stay back!" Ordered Grovyle. "What?! Wh-why?!" Cried Sid. "Careful! An enemy lurks nearby!" Grovyle warned them. "What?!" Gasped Crash.  
"Wh-where?!" Cried Eddie. Manny was standing next to a strange looking stone that started to glow.

"It's right…beside you!" Yelled Grovyle. "Huh?! Next to me…?!" Cried Manny. Manny turned to his side and looked at the stone with a feared look on his face.

"I-it can't be this…" The stone shook and startled Manny and co. with fear, and made Manny quickly back away from it.

"Hee…hee…hee…" The stone made an evil creepy laugh. "All those who TRESPASS upon this land…shall never be FORGIVEN! None! Not at least all…of YOU!" The voice yelled. "Who are you?!" Glared Ellie. "You dare ask us that? We are Spiritomb. We are the manifestation of a FUSION of spirits…" Explained Spiritomb. Then a purple spirit with a somewhat scary looking face, appeared out of the stone. This was the true Spiritomb… Manny and co. gasped with fear.

"One hundred and EIGHT of them!" Smirked Spiritomb. "Be careful you guys! That Pokémon is strong!" Grovyle warned them.

"Hee…hee…hee… PREPARE to take your punishment!" Yelled Spiritomb.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Skipping the Boss Battle…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Manny and co. finally defeated Spiritomb, and caused his spirit to go back inside of the stone, and the stone jumped off screaming in fear. Buck snickered and playfully rolled his eyes.

"What a baby…" He laughed. "Grovyle!" Cried Roshan. Manny and co. ran over to Grovyle to help him up. The glow on him disappeared, and then he slowly got up grunting a little bit. "Are you okay Grovyle?" Asked Chimchar. "Yeah…I'm gonna be fine. Don't worry." Grovyle said grunting a little bit.

"That Pokémon…it was cunning. It went up my nose and took control of my body…" Explained Grovyle. "So that was a bad Pokémon…" Whispered Eddie. "Well he sure was creepy looking!" Shouted Crash.

"Yes…but no, it was not a bad Pokémon. It was probably upset over trespassing in its space. It was frightening…because it became so angry that it lost control of itself. But you saw what happened when the situation turned sour. It fled. It's normally a timid Pokémon. There are many such Pokémon here in your future. It would also affect the world that Manny and his friends came from of course you know. They are Pokémon who should be good… But they have become bitter and twisted because of this world's Perpetual Darkness." Explained Grovyle.

"We see… Good Pokémon becoming bad because of this world…" Diego sighed with sadness and worry.

"That really makes us feel awful…" Sighed Peaches. Grovyle suddenly turned from disappointed to excited. "Hey! You guys! Now will you finally trust me?" Asked Grovyle. "Well…um…somewhat?" Said Sid. "I'll admit it. I don't really trust you, but…" Manny started to think hard before he finished his sentence.

"Hmph! I've told you before…there's no point in continuing together if there's no trust in each other. I'm leaving." Grovyle glared as he started to exit the cave, but then Roshan stopped him.

"Oh wait!" He cried. "I didn't say I don't believe you! To be perfectly honest…we don't know what's what anymore." Sighed Manny. "That's why we want to know as much as we can learn." Ellie continued for her mate. "And…it's true that we still don't completely trust you Grovyle, but…what you said does make some sense." Manny agreed.

"It just seems to be logical." Said Buck. "So please?" Asked Crash. "Grovyle please tell us what you know." Eddie commanded.

"Tell us about this future…and why you came to our world Grovyle!" Ordered Sid. Grovyle finally turned to the group. "So what if everything I say is a pack of lies?" Grovyle mocked. "It's alright. We won't except everything you say at face value right away." Said Diego.

"We'll listen then decide." Said Piplup. Grovyle was quiet after what he heard them say for a minute, but then he finally responded.

"Well…fine. Follow me." He ordered. Manny and co. began to follow Grovyle was going out to the caves exit.

To be continued…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eve: Oh wow! It seems as though Grovyle is a little bit trust-worthy!**

**Tiff: Well I don't completely trust him yet, but we'll just have to see.**

**Pucca: Well…I believe him! That's for sure!**

**Mollie: Girls you're just gonna have to read the next chapter to find out! I'll upload it soon!**

**Tiff: How soon?**

**Mollie: Perhaps tomorrow, but I will update!**

**Tiff: I hope I can trust Grovyle then…**

**Pucca: Is Scrat gonna be in the next chapter?**

**Mollie: He sure will be! He's just too cute to ignore and take him out of the chapter.**

**Eve: Well I guess so. But he is not as cute as my husband Wall-E, that's for sure!**

**Mollie: (Giggles) They're both adorable Eve, don't worry. See you all during the next chapter everyone! Goodbye for now!**

**Pucca: Oh! Is that Garu over there? Garu! I've come back for you!**

**Garu: AHHH! Get away from me Pucca!**

**Mollie: Pucca! Don't go after Garu now! The next chapter is coming soon! Come back!**

**Mollie: Eheheh…erm…goodbye. (Leaves with an anime sweat drop)**


	12. The Secret of the Planet's Paralysis

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 11: The Secret of the Planet's Paralysis**

After all the commotion back with the Spiritomb, Manny and co. once again found another place to rest for a minute. Grovyle looked around the place to make sure there were no Sableye in sight.

"Good. The coast is clear, and the Sableye won't be able to spot us if we hind behind this huge rocky wall for a while." Said Grovyle.

"Great. 'Cause I don't want those maniacally laughing Sableye to harm my daughter." Manny said glaring when he brought up about the Sableye. Grovyle smiled and responded with a low and friendly chuckle.

"Grovyle tell us… In the future…why did the Planet's Paralysis take place?" Asked Roshan. "The cause of the Planet's Paralysis…that dates back to your time. In the world of the past. The Planet's Paralysis started with the collapse of Temporal Tower, which was governed by Dialga." Explained Grovyle.

"D-Dialga?" Asked Crash. "Who's that?" Asked Eddie.

"Aye! He is the legendary Pokémon with a shiny blue crystal diamond on his heart, and controls Time mates!" Buck butted in to explain. "Buck is right again. Dialga ensured the proper flow of Time from Temporal Tower." Explained Grovyle.

"But when Temporal Tower collapsed…Time gradually got out of control. And eventually the Planet fell into paralysis." Grovyle continued.

"What…what happened to Dialga then…?" Ellie shuddered to know what happened. "When Time went out of whack, Dialga also lost control. Now here in your future, the Planet has become fully paralyzed. And thus Dialga has lost almost all his reason…and is governed by darkness. Dialga is now beyond recognition. He has become an entirely different entity…yes… He has been transformed into Primal Dialga, a primordial presence." Explained Grovyle.

"…Okay… Urf…" Sid shuddered and whimpered.

"Primal Dialga feels no emotion. He seeks only self-preservation as he prevents history from changing. That's why Dialga wants me gone, because I tried to change history. I tried to stop the Planet's Paralysis. I traveled back in Time to your world from this place…your future." Explained Grovyle.

Manny and co. gasped with shock and disbelief.

"What?!"

"Grovyle you're saying that you came back to our world…so you could prevent the Planet's Paralysis?!" Gasped Manny.

"But that's…completely the opposite of what we were told!" Cried Peaches. "Grovyle you came back to our world to paralyze the Planet right?!" Diego demanded. "And Grovyle…weren't you the one stealing the Time Gears?!" Roshan demanded. Grovyle only gave the group a glare.

"You've got to be joking! I was collecting the Time Gears…because they needed for preventing the Planet's Paralysis. I needed to take them to Temporal Tower and put them in place. The world would've reversed the collapse of Temporal Tower, which was fully under way in your Time. While it is true that removing a Time Gear from a specific place causes Time to stop in that area…that's only temporary. After the Time Gears are put into Temporal Tower…Time would've been fully restored to normal everywhere." Grovyle explained.

"Urf… But then, what about all the things Dusknoir said about you?" Asked Ellie. "Like how he said you were a wanted outlaw in this here future mate." Said Buck. "And how you escaped from the future…" Crash continued Eddie's sentence. "Then fled to our world in the past." Eddie said.

"So you're claiming that all of that was just a big bunch of lies?" Manny asked a little surprised.

"What else could it be? Because Dusknoir really is…an agent sent from this future by Primal Dialga…to get rid of me." Grovyle confessed. Manny and co. gasped in shock and disbelief once again.

"What?!" "Dusknoir was…an agent sent to get rid of you?!" Gasped Peaches. "That's right." Grovyle calmly responded.

"I have said that Primal Dialga…will try to thwart any attempt to alter the course of history. That's why, when he learned that I traveled through Time…he sent Dusknoir after me." Grovyle continued explaining.

"The Great…Dusknoir…?" Whimpered Crash. "The lord of awesomeness…?" Whimpered Eddie. "It can't be!" Cried Diego.

"It's hard for you to believe I know…" Sighed Grovyle. "It can't be at all!" Cried Sid. "You're saying all this about the Great Dusknoir?!" Cried Eddie.

"I don't understand why Dusknoir is acting this way here but… But I respected…Dusknoir…" Crash sadly sighed. "We can't… We can't believe you…" Sighed Manny.

"_It is hard to except but…looking back over what we've been through in this future world… What Grovyle said is reasonable. It makes perfect sense, and Manny knows as well as the others. Manny knows that deep down what Grovyle said is true. The others do as well. But knowing that makes it that much harder to accept… But…" _Roshan was talking in his mind with great depression in his voice.

Suddenly…Manny started to leave! "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Cried Grovyle. "I'm going to see Dusknoir…" Manny said glaring back at Grovyle.

"What?!" Everyone gasped. "I want to see Dusknoir. I'm going to find out if what you said is true or not." Said Manny. "What's the point of that you harry Mamoswine?! You'll only be making it easy for them to get rid of you and eat your flesh and bones!" Yelled Buck.

"Buck is right Manny! You don't stand a chance against them!" Grovyle yelled while glaring at Manny. "Manny you can't just go and die!" Cried Ellie. "Yeah! I don't want you to go away forever!" Cried Peaches. Manny sighed and then turned to his herd with a glare.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" He asked flatly. "What are you supposed to do?! Didn't you wonder this earlier?! All of you did didn't you?!" Grovyle yelled with slight anger and annoyance in his voice.

"And you decided…that you would decide for yourself Manny!" Yelled Grovyle. "You insulted that because you didn't know what to believe…you wouldn't accept words for their face value…and you'd think for yourself! Grovyle yelled putting the guilt on Manny.

Manny didn't say anything, he just let out a low growl.

"It's times like this when things are tough, that you have to be strong. Think for yourself then act as you deem right." Ordered Grovyle. Grovyle was about to walk away from the herd, until Sid spoke to stop him.

"Grovyle… What are you going to do now?" "I'm going back to the past again to stop the Planet's Paralysis. To do that…I need to find Celebi." Said Grovyle.

"Celebi…?" Asked Diego. Grovyle finally turned to them. "That's right. All of you can come with me or not. It's your choice. You guys decide on your own course of action. I'm off." Said Grovyle.

Grovyle left Manny and co. standing there with confusion and frustration. Is it really true that Dusknoir is the bad guy and Grovyle isn't?

"Urk…" Chimchar whimpered.

"_I don't know what I should believe either. But…there is one thing I can say with certainty. In this future world of Darkness…the Planet is paralyzed. And the paralysis of the Planet… It happened back in our world, and Manny's world. That's why to stop that from happening…we have to get back to the past! We have to get back! Back to our world!" _Roshan thought with determination.

Roshan walked over to Manny and the others, and gave them a glare of determination.

"Roshan… Yes…I know…" Manny sighed with sadness and understanding. "What Grovyle said…is right…" Said Manny. "Things are very tough now… That's why we have to be as strong as a dinosaur as big as a whole mountain mates." Buck said glaring with determination.

"Yeah…are you okay now dad?" Asked Peaches. "Yeah…I'm fine now. Let's go… Let's catch up to Grovyle." Manny nodded. Everyone else nodded in agreement and they started to walk off, but they were stopped by Manny for a minute.

"Roshan…" Roshan and the others turned to Manny, and he gave a glare of determination as well as what Roshan did before.

"We have to… We have to get back! Back to your world, and to my friends and I's world!" Manny yelled with determination. "There's the Manny we all know and love!" Grinned Sid. "Come on Manny! Let's go!" Cheered Ellie. "Right!" Manny nodded in agreement.

Manny then picked up Roshan with his trunk, and put him on his back to rest again. Manny and co. once again had a long journey ahead of them. It's time to catch up to Grovyle and earn his trust once and for all…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Manny and co. left to the next Mystery Dungeon to fine Grovyle, Scrat came out with his babies acorn in his claws. Scrat was glad that he had the acorn now, but how is he gonna get out of here? He's trapped in the future, and if he goes back to the other world of Treasure Town, he still can't return to his beloved mate Scratte and his soon to be born baby unless he finds another Time Hole!

Scrat was panicking like crazy, he didn't know what to do! Suddenly, Scrat was stopped when he heard the sound of a creepy laugh. It was the Sableye still looking for Manny and co.! When Scrat spotted the Sableye who were charging right at him, he screamed in fear.

Then he started to scurry away from the crazy Sableye, but that was when he saw another one up ahead and he stopped and screamed in fear again.

Scrat turned away from the Sableye in front, only to see that the other Sableye on the other side were blocking his way. Scrat was surrounded by the Sableye! He looked around and he kept squeaking with fear in his voice and eyes.

That was when Dusknoir appeared and noticed his Sableye surrounding him. Dusknoir scoffed.

"It's just a weak little Pachirisu guys, forget about him!" Laughed Dusknoir. Scrat sighed in relief when he ordered his Sableye to stop.

"However…you can have a little fun with him…" Dusknoir smirked. Scrat's face turned from being relieved, to scared and surprised. The Sableye started charging at him and jumping at him, but Scrat dodged each one of them with excellent speed, but also with fear.

Then one of the Sableye slashed part of his babies acorn, and then Scrat had a surprised face. But then he glared with his kung-fu face, and grabbed one of the Sableye who came after him from above by the leg, and then he made a kung-fu scream.

Scrat used the Sableye he grabbed as a weapon to hit all the other Sableye who were charging at him. He was able to beat them all up with amazing and first class karate moves. Then when all of the Sableye were on the ground unconscious, Scrat smirked and then his cheeks began to spark.

Then he let out a Thunderbolt attack, and shocked all of the Sableye. Dusknoirs jaw dropped open when he saw Scrat's excellent karate moves, and that is one the Sableye got up and looked at him with fear, and blue anime lines on the sides of their heads, and an anime blue line under their noses.

Scrat glared at them and then sparked his cheeks, threatening them. As if he was saying, "If you come and try to beat me up again, then the next Thunderbolt is gonna hurt way more than the last one that I gave you!" Dusknoir and Sableye gasped with fear and scared looks on their faces.

"He's a mad squirrel! Run away!" One of the Sableye screamed. Dusknoir and his Sableye all ran past Scrat screaming in fear.

Scrat folded his arms and smirked at them with determination. Then he grabbed his acorn and cuddled it. Scrat began to walk off, until he tripped over a rock and then dropped his babies acorn, which fell over a cliff. Scrat screamed in fear worrying about the acorn. But mainly because he was worrying about his mate and baby. Scrat looked over the cliff with fear in his eyes, and he kept squeaking in fear multiple times.

But with the purest amount of the luck, the acorn was caught by some vines and was wrapped around them as it fell. The vines held onto the acorn that was hanging above from a very high up cliff edge. Scrat was glad that the acorn was still there, but he was still upset.

Because it meant that he would have to retrieve the acorn _again_, and face another great peril…_again._

Scrat twitched his eye for a second, and then screamed in frustration knowing that he would have to retrieve the acorn for his upcoming baby…_again_.

To be continued...


	13. Come out Celebi!

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 12: Come out Celebi!**

In the dark tower that Dusknoir was on before, Dusknoir came back to speak to Dialga. Unfortunately he was able to escape Scrat. Dialga appeared with only inch of himself out of the Darkness only to growl at Dusknoir with a malice like tone.

"Master Dialga…the stage has been set for the capture of the traitors. When the time comes…it may be necessary for us to beg your help Master Dialga." Said Dusknoir. Dialga just growled at him again. "…As you wish. By your leave we shall proceed." Dusknoir nodded. Dialga then disappeared into the Darkness again, without saying a word…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Manny and co. have made it to a dark and gray forest. For some odd reason, Roshan started sensing some strange vibrations from it.

"_Wh-what…? What was that…strange sensation? I've had that strange sensation before…" _Thought Roshan. Diego looked around. "Where…where are we?" "This is Dusk Forest. Its name comes from the dark fog that perpetually shrouds it. Deep in this forest…we should find Celebi." Explained Grovyle.

"Hey Grovyle. You mentioned the name before, but…who is Celebi?" Asked Manny. "Celebi is the legendary Time Travel Pokémon. She has the ability to cross Time. But…well she's a little odd… But anyway, Celebi's ability enabled me to go to the past. "So if we find Celebi…we'll be able to return to Roshan's world and to our world?" Asked Ellie.

"Yes you can go back, but only to Roshan's world. I'm sorry but Celebi cannot connect a Time Hole that leads to your world since your world barely even has a connection with our world." Said Grovyle. "Oh…that's a real shame…" Moaned Peaches.

"But…Celebi is the Pokémon that sent me to the past. That means Celebi has lent her support to reshaping history." Grovyle explained. Manny and co. gasped.

"Wait…are you saying that Celebi is in trouble too?!" Gasped Sid. "That's right. Primal Dialga is also targeting Celebi. So there's no time to waste. Let's get going right now, we have to find Celebi." Said Grovyle. "Urf…okay then…" Crash and Eddie whimpered.

"Let's go then. We'll find Celebi and return to the past. Let's go." Ordered Grovyle. Grovyle started to walk off into the forest's entrance, but then Buck stopped him. "Hold on there mate! Don't go just yet!" He ordered. Grovyle turned to Buck. "What is it?"

"If we all return to our world…Grovyle will you…steal the Time Gears like you did before?" Buck asked with a glare of worry. "Well…yes I will. Otherwise the Planet's Paralysis can't be stopped." Said Grovyle.

"But I…Grovyle I'm not convinced yet, and I don't think that my friends are completely okay either. We don't completely trust you yet, we're only cooperating with you because we want to return to our world. If we do return Grovyle…I'll investigate if you really were stealing those Time Gears to prevent the Planet's Paralysis. Grovyle if I decide that you're wrong for stealing the Time Gears…then I'm going to stop you!" Yelled Manny.

"Manny…" Ellie sadly sighed at him. "Hmph! Do as you will. But keep this in mind…what's important now is getting ourselves safely back to Roshan's world. So for the time being…focus on getting back home. Let's go." Grovyle ordered.

Manny just let out a sigh, and then the group just followed Grovyle. But for some odd reason, Roshan stopped and began to think to himself.

"…_I can feel it. I am sensing something strange…I just know it! I felt something like this before…it was…that's right! It was when…"_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Begins Flashback* (Everyone, this flashback happened on the game, but it wasn't shown in this story because it would be too long if Manny and the others were there at the time. So here's the flashback of what happened during the exploration the Wigglytuff Guild had.)**

In another foggy forest, Roshan and Chimchar were together with the Guild at a campsite, and Roshan sensed some strange sensations from there as well.

"Hm? What's wrong Roshan? Asked Chimchar. _"…What's this weird sensation? I don't know why I'm feeling this way…I…wait a second! I know this place!" _Thought Piplup.

***End of Flashback***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_I thought so! This is similar to the sensation I had back then…" _Thought Roshan. "Huh? What's wrong Roshan?" Asked Ellie. Suddenly, Roshan was interrupted by Grovyle's voice from a far. "Hey! What're you guys doing?! Hurry up!" He ordered. "We have to get going Roshan." Manny reminded him.

"Um…yeah…okay…" Roshan nervously responded. Manny and co. continued to follow Grovyle into the next Mystery Dungeon to find Celebi. Why is it that Roshan is having the same sensation he had before when he was in that forest during the exploration…?

But with Manny and co. unaware that someone was spying on them, a Sableye was hiding from behind a tree who just heard every word they said! "Wheh-heh-heh-heh!" The Sableye laughed. It looked around to make sure no one saw him, and then followed Manny and co. without them knowing that they were being followed…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Manny and co. had finally made it to the end of the forest where they were supposed to meet Celebi. But it looks like she isn't here yet.

"Is this…is this where Celebi is supposed to be?" Asked Crash. "That's right. It was around here when I met her the last time. But if Primal Dialga knows this place…Celebi would have fled from here. If this place isn't known to our pursuers however… Then Celebi should still be here." Said Grovyle. Eddie gulped. "I hope that Primal Dialga didn't take her then." He whimpered. "I do too Eddie…" Responded Grovyle.

Grovyle turned to the middle of the area and started calling out Celebi to see if she was there.

"Hello? Celebi? It's me! Grovyle! Reveal yourself…if you're here!" He shouted. But nothing happened. Nothing strange or usual happened.

"She's…not coming out of the blue mate… Perhaps she got frightened by that hideous beast Primal Dialga. Either that or she got captured by him!" Buck guessed. "Oh no! Are we too late?!" Cried Ellie But that was when a very high pitched and cute voice was heard from out of nowhere, and startled Manny and co. But then Grovyle smiled.

"Captured?" It said. "WAH! Where did that voice come from?!" Cried Sid. "Is it a ghost?!" Whimpered Peaches. Everyone looked around to see what it was, but then they couldn't hear anything. "But now…I can't hear anything." Diego said while crooking an eyebrow.

"That voice…were we just hearing things?" Asked Roshan. "Tee-hee! You didn't imagine it!" The voice giggled. Manny and co. were able to gasp again. Well everyone except Grovyle. "Me? Captured? How insulting! Captured?! Impossible, that's for sure! Tee-hee!" The voice giggled.

"Will you please quit hiding and show yourself?!" Ordered Manny. "Hmph! Well there's no need to be rude!" The voice snapped.

Then out of nowhere, a sparkling light came in front of Manny and co. and formed into a very cute pink Pokémon with fairy wings, big and beautiful blue eyes, tiny arms and legs, and a head shaped almost like a leaf with grass antenna's on the top. It was Celebi! But normally Celebi would be green instead of pink. So it was a shiny Celebi!

"It's been too long my dear Grovyle!" She cheered. "Yes. It has been a while Celebi." Grovyle grinned. "What?! This tiny little dew drop shaped head fairy is Celebi?!" Crash and Eddie gasped with shock and disbelief. Celebi gave them a scary glare.

"Now THAT is just downright rude! How inappropriate! To poke fun at my petite proportions…" "Uh…we're sorry Celebi." Whimpered Crash. "Yeah! We didn't mean it! You're really cool looking!" Eddie nervously added just so the both of them don't get yelled at by Celebi.

"We heard that you have the ability to cross Time. So we expected you to be a some awe-inspiring Pokémon young lass." Said Buck.

"Hmph! How uncouth! Never judge someone by appearance Jack Sparrow!" Insulted Celebi. **(1)** Buck then grew a rage on the side of his head. "Jack Sparrow?! Says who bug eyes?!" Growled Buck. "I say, you vomit patched Buizel!" Celebi insulted back. "Why you…!" Buck scowled at her and she scowled back as they put their heads together and pressing against each other. Invisible sparks flew across their faces.

"Hey! Cut the argument you two!" Diego ordered sternly. Buck and Celebi stopped and then turned away from each other while cursing under their breath's.

"Celebi, I need your help again." Said Grovyle. "I know. Seeing you back here my dear Grovyle, tells me everything I need to know. You're back because you failed in your mission in the past yes?" Asked Celebi. Grovyle sighed in disappointment. "Urk…it's true."

"I hope you manage this time. I've quite had enough of this. Living in this dark and dreary world is depressing…" Sighed Celebi.

"Sorry Celebi, but there's no time to chat." Said Grovyle. "Good. I was just about to fall asleep from words coming out of Celebi's mouth." Buck snickered. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!" Celebi screamed at Buck with fire in her eyes and mouth with sharp teeth. Buck just laughed.

"Anyway…the Sableye are tracking us down, so we better hurry." Said Sid. "Yeah, if we stay here any longer, then we'd only bring trouble to you since the Sableye are after us, sweetheart." Ellie warned Celebi.

"Tee-hee! It's quite fine. There is no need to be worried. Let those Sableye come. They're of no concern to me. Besides, if you would be so kind as to prevent the Planet's Paralysis! We'll finally be spared the agony of this world or Darkness. My dear Grovyle, I will devote my whole life to achieve that end!" Grinned Celebi.

"Alright…" Said Grovyle. "Where is the Passage of Time?" Asked Manny. "It's ready. It is nearby. The Passage of Time is on a plateau above this forest." Celebi explained. "That's good." Grovyle nodded. "Can you guide us?" Asked Peaches.

"Yes! Are all of you taking the Passage of Time?" Celebi cheerfully asked. "Yeah, that's right." Diego responded while nodding his head.

Celebi turned to Roshan and then gasped for some odd reason."Oh! What's…this? Your friend!"

"Wh-what?" Roshan asked very confused. Celebi was completely silent at first, but then she whispered, "No…that can't be…" Grovyle turned his head to Celebi and then Roshan multiple times with a very confused expression on his face. "Is something the matter Celebi?" Asked Grovyle.

"No…it's nothing…" Celebi responded still a little bit surprised about something. Then she looked at all of Manny and co. She only gave Buck a glare, as he did the same thing to her. "Well then shall we? Off to the Passage of Time." Said Celebi.

Celebi floated her way into the forest while Manny and co. followed behind her. It first began with a question from Manny.

"Hey Grovyle, what's the Passage of Time?"

"The Passage of Time is a portal that Celebi uses to travel through Time. It's a secret corridor that spans dimensions." Explained Grovyle.

"For short trips, I can travel through Time all by myself. But for big trips that span many generations, I must use the Passage of Time." Explained Celebi. Buck rolled his eyes and muttered, "There's a surprise." Celebi looked over her shoulder and gave Buck a glare and small scowl.

"Oh! So if we were to go through the Passage of Time…" Grovyle continued Sid's sentence for him. "Yes, you will be able to return to your Time. Well…at least Roshan's Time." Explained Grovyle. "Well on the bright side mates, when we find that Passage of Time and leave this place, we won't have to worry about snotty little Celebi here." Buck said smiling smugly at Celebi.

"When you said mates, you really meant yourself didn't you Jack!" Yelled Celebi. "Duh! What else could I mean mate?" Teased Buck

"Grrr! Good! Then I'm glad that you're going through the Passage of Time as well! Then I won't have to worry about your annoying little accent and crazy quotes that you shout!" Growled Celebi. A spark went through Buck's head as it showed red eyes for anger like in an anime style.

"Well I'll have you know that my accent makes me sound very adventurous!" Buck argued. "Ha! You call THAT adventurous?! It makes you sound like a crazy psycho path!" Laughed Celebi. "Speak for yourself! You say words that no one can even find in a dictionary!" Insulted Buck.

"Me?! You say words that aren't even IN the dictionary!" Celebi insulted back. Buck and Celebi continued arguing throughout the entire trip and Manny and co. let out a big sigh.

"This is gonna be a long journey…" Sighed Manny.

To be continued…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***LOL I just felt like making up that Buck and Celebi wouldn't get along very well, cuz I thought that everyone would find that hilarious. XDDD I'll update soon! Please Review for right now and stay tuned! ^^***

**(1) Pirates of the Caribbean.**


	14. Grovyle's Secret!

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 13: Grovyle's Secret!**

In the chasm of vines with the acorn tied around it, Scrat grabbed onto a vine and climbed down to retrieve his babies acorn. He carefully slid down the line and made it beside the other vine that was carrying the acorn. Scrat looked down the very deep pit and then gulped. He carefully reached out his claw to grab the acorns stem. He almost grabbed onto it, but then a vine that his foot was on broke, and then he squeaked with fear for a minute.

Scrat watched the small vine that broke fall into the very high and deep chasm. He had an anime sweat drop, blue lines, and a very scared face. But he wasn't giving up. Scrat held out his claw once again not to grab the acorns stem, but to grab the vine that was tied around the acorn.

Scrat finally grabbed onto that vine and squeaked with glee. Then he carefully placed his foot on that vine and got to the acorn! He used his teeth to cut open the vines. He took out the acorn, and then cuddled with it. Scrat climbed on the vine and back to the top of the cliff edge!

Scrat was so relieved that he actually made it out of that chasm alive. He noticed the cave and decided to go in and follow Manny and co. without them knowing as usual.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back with our Sub-Zero-Heroes, Buck and Celebi were still bickering and insulting each other during the whole trip. Everyone else had dull and irritated looks on their faces. But suddenly, everyone except for Buck and Celebi stopped with surprised faces. It was the Passage of Time!

It looks like they had just made it out of that dark forest, and to a large cave room with the Passage of Time in it!

"We finally found it!" Cheered Crash. "We finally found the Passage of Time!" Cheered Eddie. "Yeah!" Crash and Eddie high-fived each other. "Now we can finally return to Treasure Town!" Cheered Ellie. "Thank god! I was worried that we'd be stuck in the future for the rest of our lives!" Manny cheered in relief.

"And we'll be able to see the Guild again too!" Cheered Roshan. Manny and co. could still hear Buck and Celebi arguing. Those two don't even notice where they are right now! When things got out of control with Buck and Celebi, Peaches came in the way and screamed at them to stop them.

"HEY! HEY! HEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!" Buck and Celebi finally stopped arguing when they heard Peaches seriously loud scream. They both had stunned faces. **(1)**

"Look up ahead!" Peaches ordered pointing her trunk at the Passage of Time. "Oh! It's the Passage of Time!" Grinned Celebi. "Well it's about time mates! Speaking of Time." Buck joked.

The Passage of Time had a green and blue electric light around it, and green and blue electrical rings on the path way to it. Celebi must now open the portal.

"I went through the Passage of Time to get to the past. Celebi only you can open the Passage of Time. Do your stuff." Ordered Grovyle. "Yes Grovyle." Nodded Celebi. When Celebi was about to open the Passage of Time, she was stopped by a voice that startled them all.

"Stop right there!" That'll do!" The voice shouted. "What…? That voice!" Gasped Diego. "It…it can't be…" Whimpered Sid.

"Hello to you all. It's been a while." The voice said. When Manny and co. looked up ahead, they saw Dusknoir who just appeared out of nowhere! "Dusknoir!" Everyone cried. "Dusknoir…" Manny was too shocked and scared to continue. Dusknoir slowly walked over to them.

"Your scurrying carried you far… But sad to say…that's all over now." Smirked Dusknoir. Manny and co. backed away until the sound of Sableye laughing was heard! They all blocked the way leading back into the forest, and the others were all surrounding the whole group with Dusknoir in front.

"The Sableye too…" Whimpered Ellie. Grovyle closed his eyes carelessly. "Hmph. That's very crafty Dusknoir. You allowed us to roam free, but you kept your eyes on us the whole time…so you could capture Celebi as well as us."

Manny and co. gasped. "WHAT?!" "So you mean we were..." Crash continued Eddie's sentence. "Followed the whole time?!" Crash demanded.

"Hmph. I didn't see this coming." Grovyle carelessly added. "We should've known that you of all Pokémon would follow us Dusknoir…" Buck glared. "It's all my fault Celebi." Sighed Grovyle. "Oh? Apologies don't suit your style my dear Grovyle! And do you honestly think that I can be caught? Tee-hee!" Giggled Celebi.

The Sableye moved in closer on Manny and co., and they backed away in a group.

"Everyone! Are you ready to fight?!" Grovyle confidently asked Manny and co. "What?! Of course we are!" Smirked Diego. "We're going to power our way through! We'll push them aside…then dive into the Passage of Time!" Explained Grovyle. "Got it!" Everyone shouted with determination.

That was when Scrat appeared out of nowhere and noticed Manny and co. getting ready to fight. Since Scrat noticed that pretty much everyone was, he ran over to Manny and co. and joined in the group to fight. Also because he noticed Grovyle, and he wanted to help him since he helped him give back his babies acorn. Scrat got into a battle stance, and his yellow cheeks began to spark.

"Oh hi there little Pachirisu! You came to join us for the fight?" Smirked Grovyle. Scrat nodded his head. "Great! We could use some more allies!" Grovyle smirked. "Mm-hm!" Scrat determinedly muffled.

"Ha! So you'll resist? Spare yourself the effort. You have no chance of succeeding. Not even with that Pachirisu who has a black belt in karate! The same goes for Celebi!" Laughed Dusknoir. Scrat growled at Dusknoir. The Sableye got closer in on them.

"We won't know for sure…until we try! Dusknoir! You and me! Now!" Ordered Grovyle. Dusknoir shook his head acting like Grovyle didn't understand anything.

"Grovyle…are you really such a fool to think that I'd come alone?" Dusknoir sarcastically asked Grovyle. Grovyle's eyes shot open. "Wh-what?!" Dusknoir turned to the sky and smirked at Temporal Tower, which was very high above from them.

"Now Master Dialga!" Dusknoir yelled from the heavens. Then everything turned pitch black and no one could see anything! Manny and co. screamed in fear, while Scrat's scream was the most freaked out and easiest to hear.

"Waah! Everything turned pitch black!" Cried Peaches. Then a flash of lightning blinked multiple times, and the sound of a very loud and fierce roar was heard from Temporal Tower. It was Dialga! Dialga opened up his scary red eyes and then roared throughout Temporal Tower and all the way down to where Manny and co. were. They all screamed. "AAAAH!!" Scrat and Sid screamed like little girls.

"That…that's…!" Buck stammered with shock and his eye shot open. (Since he has only one eye) "Grovyle! What is it?!" Demanded Eddie. "What is that?!" Demanded Crash. "That's…Primal…Dialga…" Grovyle said while hyperventilating. Manny and co. gasped.

"WHAT?!" "That's Primal Dialga?!" Gasped Sid. "What's wrong Grovyle? Where's your bravado now?" Smirked Dusknoir. Grovyle shuddered. "My dear Grovyle…" Celebi sadly sighed. "Urf…this is…it…for us…" Whimpered Grovyle. Manny and co. gasped in shock and disbelief.

"What?!" "What're you talking about Grovyle?!" Gasped Crash. "Aren't we going to fight?!" Demanded Eddie. "It's hopeless… Dusknoir on his own is one thing… But we don't stand a chance against Dialga. You guys have kept up so well… I'm sorry to let you down. This is where it ends." Whimpered Grovyle.

"But…" Roshan stammered and tried to convince him to not give up, but Grovyle ignored him and walked up to Dusknoir.

"I surrender Dusknoir. Do with me…as you will." Grovyle shamefully said while resting his head down. "My d-d-dear Grovyle!" Cried Celebi. "What's the matter Grovyle? It's not like you to give up so easily." Dusknoir smirked. "Yes. I am giving up. But…hope is still alive." Said Grovyle. He turned to Celebi.

"Celebi you remember…" Celebi nodded to Grovyle's whisper. "That last time…when I traveled back in time to prevent the Planet's Paralysis…I wasn't alone. There was another." Explained Grovyle. "What?!" Gasped Diego. "Grovyle you didn't come to our world alone?!" Gasped Manny.

"That's right, I had a partner. We headed to the past together. But when we were going through the Passage of Time, we had trouble… We became separated. My partner should still be back in the world of the past. Even if I am eliminated…my partner will see our mission through to the end. My partner will prevent the Planet's Paralysis." Explained Grovyle. Dusknoir was silent at first, but then he started laughing evilly.

"Ha! Ha-ha-ha! Hoo-hoo-ha!" Grovyle turned to Dusknoir with a puzzled expression on his face. "What's…what's so funny?" He asked. "Ha! So you claim that someone went to the past with you… Incidentally what's the name of your partner?" Dusknoir asked while smirking, as if he knew what Grovyle would say.

"Why ask such a thing?" Asked Grovyle. "Can't tell me?" Smirked Dusknoir. "No that's not true. My partners name is Roshan. My best friend…" Grovyle sadly sighed with a tear running down his cheek. Manny and co. gasped with complete shock and disbelief. Especially Roshan.

"WHAT???!!!" "Grovyle! Did you just say Roshan?!" Gasped Peaches. "Well this is Roshan right here!" Manny yelled while pointing his trunk to Roshan. Roshan was completely shocked and speechless. Grovyle's eyes shot opened and he gasped as he turned to Roshan.

"What?! You're…Roshan?! No…it can't be…it isn't! The Roshan I know is not a Pokémon. The Roshan I know…is a human." Said Grovyle. Manny and the others gasped again. "What?!" Dusknoir began to laugh evilly.

"Hoo-hoo-ha! Precisely! My good fellow Grovyle! That is unmistakably your friend Roshan!" Laughed Dusknoir. "What?!" Gasped Grovyle. "That Pokémon you see was once a human!" Laughed Dusknoir. "Wh-what?! But that's not possible! When I first met my partner, I saw him in the Ice Age time and then I took him to the future to help me!" Yelled Grovyle. Manny and co. gasped with shock and disbelief once again.

"WHAT?!" They gasped.

"He even told me that when he was a baby, his mother placed him near a mammoth and sloth near the river and then she died! Then the mammoth and sloth met a saber tooth tiger who was not on their side at first, and they tried to return him to his herd with the humans. Plus the mammoth had a sad past where his family died, and Roshan understood him. Roshan was like a son to the mammoth. They finally returned him to his herd when they thought that Diego was dead. But Diego had survived and Roshan was able to say goodbye to him. Roshan told me everything about his past. So this CAN'T be Roshan!" Yelled Grovyle.

Manny, Sid and Diego's eyes shot opened and they gasped. Roshan did the same.

"Wait a minute…you mean Roshan is…the baby who Sid, Diego and I looked after and tried to return to his herd?!" Gasped Manny. "Huh?!" Everyone but Sid and Diego gasped. "You're…the mammoth, sloth and tiger who looked after Roshan?!" Demanded Grovyle.

"If you explained everything like that, then yes! We found him with his mother near the river, and we tried to return him to his herd! He was like a son to me, and we cared about each other very much." Explained Manny.

"So you're the baby who we took care of?!" Demanded Sid. "And the one who I tried to kidnap, but then started to care about?!" Demanded Diego.

"Manny! Sid! Diego! I remember everything now! You guys were the ones who looked after me! But why are you Pokémon?!" Demanded Roshan. "We entered through a Time Portal that lead to the past, and then you found us near the beach right after we were transported there!" Explained Manny.

"What?! No way!" Cried Roshan. Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Chimchar and Buck all looked at each other with very shocked faces. "I can't believe it…Roshan…" Manny was too shocked to continue, as were Sid and Diego along with Grovyle and Chimchar.

"Enough of THAT story for now! I must explain to all of you about Roshan and Grovyle!" Ordered Dusknoir.

"Master Dialga had given me a mission… It was to get rid of you, and Roshan because you fled to the past. And I had to get rid of Manny and the others due to the fact that they are helping you Grovyle. Now I have a more good reason to get rid of Manny and his friends, because he and Sid and Diego know about Roshan! And since Ellie and the others are with you, then I must get rid of them as well!" Explained Dusknoir.

"I traveled in Time in pursuit of both you and Roshan, Grovyle. In the past I gathered intelligence that might help me find you." Dusknoir continued.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Starts flashback***

At the Kecleon Shop, Roshan and Chimchar met Dusknoir while Azuril and Marill were next to them.

**Dusknoir: **"When I first met Roshan and Chimchar, Chimchar mentioned something about Roshan seeing something in a dream."

"My partner just happened to see it in a dream." Said Chimchar. Dusknoir gasped. "Excuse me? A dream you say? By dream, what do you mean?" Asked Dusknoir.

**Dusknoir: **"When they mentioned the Dimensional Scream, I was skeptical at first… But then an idea began to take shape in my mind… And…"

The next scene moved onto showing Roshan and Chimchar talking to Dusknoir on the beach where Manny and his friends transported to.

"Yes, he could remember his name…and had the memory of being a human before that!" Explained Chimchar. Dusknoir gasped. "I beg your pardon?! H-human?!"

**Dusknoir: **"So a former human…with no memories… A human that possessed the Dimensional Scream…I became convinced then!"

"You are…? You said you know your name at least? And…that name would be…?" Asked Dusknoir. "Roshan sir. My name is Roshan." Roshan introduced himself. Dusknoirs one eye shot open.

"Ah! I see! Roshan…" Dusknoir squinted while thinking about Roshan. "Does that mean anything to you?" Asked Chimchar. "…No. It means nothing to me unfortunately." Dusknoir said while making the smallest smirk. Roshan's eyes widened a bit.

"_Uh, what?! Did I just see…the faintest… Did Dusknoir just hide the faintest of smiles? Or did I imagine that…?" _Roshan thought with a confused face.

**Dusknoir: **"There was no doubt! This Roshan was the very one that I had been seeking!"

***Ends flashback***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So that Roshan developed amnesia…and was transformed into a Pokémon…which must be because of the accident during your Time Travel… Well Roshan's memory loss was a stroke of luck for me! After all, your partner failed to recognize who I am. It was quite easy to win over your partners trust. And it was also easy to drag them to the future when the time came!" Smirked Dusknoir.

"Urk…" Eddie started crying as Crash did too. Crash continued Eddie's sentence for him. "Dusknoir really was lying!" "N-no way…" Whimpered Manny. "I…I can't believe it!" Cried Roshan. "No one can Roshan!" Cried Sid. "We can't believe that you're the baby and that you were Grovyle's partner!" Cried Diego.

"Which left you Grovyle…the last part of the job to finish." Dusknoir said while smirking. Grovyle was completely shocked and silent.

"I was a human from the Ice Age world who met Manny, Sid and Diego, and was pulled into the future to help Grovyle?! And I was Grovyle's partner on a mission to help prevent the Planet's Paralysis?! And THAT's how I ended up in Chimchar's world?!" Demanded Roshan.

"It's all true Roshan…" Dusknoir smirked. "Grovyle, Roshan and Manny and co.! With the both of you here…everything will end when we finally dispose of you. That will finally put an end to Grovyle's glimmer of hope! Everything ends for all of you! Ha-ha-hoo-hoo-ha!" Dusknoir evilly laughed.

"Urgh!" Cried Ellie. "Dusknoir…no…" Peaches eyes began to fill up with tears. Scrat just growled and glared at Dusknoir. He obviously knew that he was a bad guy from the beginning since he and his Sableye tried to kill him. Manny laid his head down with an ashamed face, but then he glared at Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir!" He yelled. "Ha! Have you finally come to terms with your fate?" Laughed Dusknoir. "G-Grovyle! Everyone!" Shouted Manny.

"We shall be rid of you for all time! This is the end…for you!" Yelled Dusknoir. "Wheh-heh-heh-heh!" The Sableye laughed and they got closer to Manny and co., and got ready to slash them.

"Urk! Hey everyone! You can't give up! Especially not you Grovyle!" Shouted Manny. "Manny…!" Everyone except for Grovyle gasped. Did HE just tell them not to give up? HIM! Manny! The mammoth who gives up and doesn't trust anyone too easily! THAT Manny?!

"Gah…you say not to give up…? But what can we possibly do in this bleak situation?" Grovyle asked while hyperventilating. "We have to think!" Ordered Manny. The Sableye moved closer to them. Buck just thought of an idea.

"I know! Celebi! Can your Time Travel ability transport us just the short distance into the Passage of Time?" Asked Buck.

Celebi turned to the used to be weasel, and now the Buizel. "It won't be easy with Dialga here! Dialga is the Temporal Pokémon… It controls Time itself! Even if I can make us travel in Time, he'll have no trouble exposing it!" The Sableye got closer and then Buck grabbed onto Celebi's shoulders.

"They're getting closer!" Panicked Sid. "Hurry it up!" Ordered Diego.

"Celebi! It just has to work for an instant! Your Time Traveling abilities are like dinosaurs the size of mountains compared to Dialga! You are amazing! Everything that I said about you was a lie…I never really meant it. I just found it hard to believe when I first saw you. But right when Grovyle and you talked about the Passage of Time, I could feel it in my bones that you had the power to help us escape this nightmare. I only acted like that because of what you said to me before when you insulted me. I really do think that you're amazing Celebi. I also think that you are the most adorable and cute little creature that I have ever met in my entire life. During our argument, I just felt like I started to grow a bond to you. I love you…Celebi…" Buck smiled affectionately at her.

Celebi's eyes shot open, and she had an anime blush sign. Then she grabbed Buck's hands, and held onto them as Buck did the same. Then they got closer to each other with affectionate smiles and anime blush signs, and they kissed on the lips passionately.

"I love you too Buck…" Smiled Celebi. Buck smiled back at her. But their love was interrupted by Manny.

"Uh lovebirds! As cute as that little speech and kiss was…WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET OUTTA HERE!!" Manny yelled sternly. "Oh right! Sorry!" Apologized Celebi. "Your Time Travel ability has to work somehow Celebi! Please!" Begged Ellie.

"Attack!" Ordered Dusknoir. "Wheh-heh-heh-heh!" The Sableye laughed. "Time to travel!" Yelled Celebi. A huge burst of light came in the way of the Sableye. Manny and co. had disappeared! "Wheh-heh?" The Sableye mumbled confusingly.

"They v-v-vanished?" Asked Dusknoir. Dusknoir turned to the sky with Temporal Tower again. "Master Dialga!" He yelled through the heavens.

In Temporal Tower, Dialga roared throughout the heavens again. The crown like symbol on his back glowed and sent a light across the sky. Then his now red diamond glowed, and he roared through the heavens again while a red light scattered across the sky.

Then the Time Traveling shield shattered into pieces! Manny and co. gasped with fear.

"Ack! Our Time-Traveling shield has been shattered!" Cried Peaches. Manny and co. were actually transported behind Dusknoir and the Sableye and over to the Passage of Time portal that Celebi had just opened! Dusknoir heard Manny and co., and then noticed them from behind.

"There they are!" He shouted. "We almost made it to the Passage of Time!" Gasped Ellie. "Dive in now! You can make it! Now! Into the Passage of Time!" Ordered Celebi.

"Wh-what about you Celebi?!" Cried Crash. "Dusknoirs gonna kill you unless you don't come with us!" Cried Eddie. "Celebi please come with us! And please come to me! I don't want to lose you!" Cried Buck.

"Don't fret over me! I told you I can't be caught! Stop the Planet's Paralysis…change history!" Ordered Celebi. "Thanks!" Thanked Grovyle. "Thank you Celebi!" Manny and co, thanked. Scrat squeaked in a way of saying thank you to her.

"Buck!" When Celebi called out his name, Buck looked up to her. Celebi floated down to him, grabbed onto his hands and then passionately brushed her lips upon his and kissed him. Buck closed his eyes and kissed her back. He seemed to enjoy it.

"Promise me you'll take care of my dear Grovyle and never forget about me! And I'll never forget about you!" Yelled Celebi. "I promise Celebi! I'll never forget you and I will love you forever and for always!" Buck promised. "You too! I love you Buck!" Shouted Celebi. "And I love you Celebi!" Shouted Buck.

Buck and Celebi hugged and then kissed each other for the last time. Then they let go of each other and Buck held onto her hand as she began to float away. Then in slow motion, Buck let go of her hand as Celebi did too. "Come on! Let's go!" Ordered Sid.

"You're not getting away!" Yelled Dusknoir. Manny and co. ran into the Passage of Time, while Manny grabbed a hold of Scrat's hand and pulled him in with them. Dusknoir and the Sableye surrounded Celebi. But then Celebi shot out another burst of light and disappeared to escape from Dusknoir.

The Passage of Time that Manny and co. entered had closed up with no way for Dusknoir and the Sableye to get in. They all gasped.

"Gah…" Dusknoir stammered.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inside of the Time Hole, Manny and co. along with Scrat and the acorn were sent flying throughout the air, and entered in the small middle hole and disappeared into it with none of them to be seen.

To be continued…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***A new crossover couple called BuckxCelebi has been unleashed! Hooray!!! =DDD I just wanted to make it this way because Buck is single, he and Celebi fought in the beginning, and they just look like they would make a cute couple. ^^ That was really surprising and unexpected with Roshan huh? Hope you all look forward to the next chapter! =D Please Review! See y'all next chapter! ^^***

**(1) Drake and Josh Reference**


	15. Back in the Present!

***Why won't any of you people who read this story REVIEW?! What is it about my story that you don't wanna Review?! Or are most of you just too lazy to Review?! I don't think you are! Why don't you Review?! Barely ANY of my stories get Reviews no matter how many people read them! I demand you Review this chapter right after you read it! You shall do the same in my other chapters and stories! If I look in my Story Stats and find out that a lot of you read it but didn't Review, then I'd be REALLY upset! Review my stories and chapters after you're done reading! I'm SERIOUS!!! This is NOT a joke! Review my stories! REVIEW!!!!! But for right now, please enjoy my story, and I'm sorry for going crazy like that. It's just that…people rarely Review my stories even though they always read them… So could you please Review for me? Thank you. =)***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 14: Back in the Present!**

Out on the beach where Manny and co. first woke up at, everyone was on shore completely unconscious from that Time Hole trip. Roshan was the first one to wake up and realize where they were.

"_Th-this is…" _Roshan thought. He was able to realize that they were back in the present and out of the future! Then Manny and co. shuddered and they started to wake up. "Urk…" They weakly mumbled. By the time they got up and glanced at where they were, they were surprised and happy.

"What? Roshan, where….?" Manny stammered. Diego looked around. "Isn't this…where we met you Roshan…? "It's like that beach…" Whispered Crash. "So that means…could it be?!" Eddie began to smile as he looked at the beach.

"Aye mates! We're back in the past!" Cheered Buck. "We made it back to our world!" Cheered Peaches. "Yes! We made it everyone!" Cheered Manny.

"HOORAY!!!" Everyone cheered. "Ugh…" Grovyle shuddered, then got up. "Hey Grovyle!" Shouted Ellie. "Look! We made it back home!" Cheered Sid. "Back to our world!" Cheered Chimchar. "So we did it…? We made it through…back to this world?" Asked Grovyle.

"Yes! This is where Roshan found us." Grinned Ellie. "And this is where I found Roshan!" Chimchar said smiling. Then he looked around and walked over to a certain spot. "I think it was right here. This was where I found Roshan zonked out." Explained Chimchar.

"So that's what happened. That trip through time sent me into the Eastern Forest. And Roshan and I both reached your world faraway from each other." Explained Grovyle. Manny's eyes shot open.

"Oh that's right! There's a whole lot that I don't understand!" "Like the concept of Time Travel!" Diego interrupted. "Will you please explain it to us?" Asked Peaches. "And will you please explain to us why you're back here Roshan?" Asked Sid. "Um…sure." Roshan nodded his head in agreement.

"But this really isn't the place to talk so…" Crash interrupted Eddie. "Let's go to Wigglytuff's Guild and talk there." Ordered Crash. "Before we went to the future, we trained there and roomed there. It'll be the perfect place!" Grinned Ellie. "Okay, let's go to Wigglytuff's Guild." Ordered Manny.

But for some odd reason, Buck and Grovyle just stood there without following them. "Hold on." Grovyle ordered and caused Manny and the others to stop.

"Will I be well received if I go to the Guild? After all, I'm a wanted outlaw in this world." Explained Grovyle. "He's right mates. If he went to the Guild…won't everyone be shocked and scared? Don't you think they'd try to capture him and leave locked him in prison forever?" Asked Buck.

"Urk! Come to think of it, you're both right…" Whimpered Peaches. "Well then what're we gonna do?" Asked Sid. Chimchar had an idea. "Oh! I know! There's a good place. But it will involve going through Treasure Town…"

"It shouldn't be a problem if we lie low and sneak through like wild burglars." Laughed Buck. "Lead the way." Ordered Manny. "Okay, it's this way." Said Chimchar. Chimchar lead the way and Manny and co. followed him on the path to Treasure Town.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Out on a huge Sharpedo shaped rock right above the beach, Manny and co. was at the very top of the head cliff.

"This cliff is known as Sharpedo Bluff." Said Chimchar. "Sharpedo Bluff?" Asked Manny. "Yes. I think that the name comes from the fact that the cliff itself is shaped like a Pokémon named Sharpedo." Explained Chimchar. "Now I see! It really does look like the Pokémon Sharpedo!" Sid shouted in awe.

"As far as I can tell…nothing seems out of the ordinary." Chimchar said ignoring Sid. Chimchar took off a huge pile of leaves to reveal a small staircase that leads to the inside of Sharpedo Bluff. "It's down here. I lived here before I joined the Guild. Go ahead…go in." Ordered Chimchar.

"Thank you very much Chimchar." Ellie bowed. "You're welcome." Grinned Chimchar. Manny and co. walked in and made it inside the Sharpedo Bluff.

"I see… This is a hollow chamber in the face of the cliff." Said Grovyle. Chimchar came in. "Whew, I'm glad that no one wrecked this place. That's proof for how little notice this place attracts." Explained Chimchar.

"Well…it might be better if we stay here for the time being mates…" Sighed Buck. "Agreed." Everyone nodded.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at the beach, Scrat had just woken up from being unconscious. He realized that he still had his acorn and that he was back on the beach. He nuzzled against the sand so happy that he was back. But then he sighed. Even though he was out of the future, he was not back with poor Scratte who must be in serious pain right now due to the baby.

Scrat had to find a way to escape, but that was when a Krabby got in his way. Scrat glared and growled at the Krabby, telling him to get out of his way. But the Krabby did not listen to him of course. Scrat even angrier, and he put his hand on Krabby to pick him up. But for some odd reason, Scrat transformed into Krabby! He realized that he had pincers, and he looked in the ocean to see that he was Krabby.

But then he thought of something, he transformed into a Mawhile, Combusken, Clefairy, Wynaut, and then Sableye! Scrat had to be the only Pachirisu in the whole Pokémon world who actually knows the move Transform!

Scrat then smirked and laughed evilly. He seemed to have an idea to beat up some other Pokémon, and make sure that his babies acorn doesn't get away this time. What could he possibly be thinking of?

To be continued…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***It's a short chapter I know. But that's because the next one is really long, so just stay tuned for the next chapter. There's no promises about tomorrow, but I promise that I WILL update this story. Just please, please Review. I'm begging you! I barely get any Reviews in ANY of my stories! So please…please Review each chapter in my stories and this one so that I can know how much you like it. Please Review! I beg of you! Review please!***


	16. The Story of Roshan

***Sorry it took so long everyone! I just have a Deviantart account, and it gets pretty distracting from my story writing time! Plus it makes me twice as busy as now! XD But here's the next chapter FINALLY! Enjoy and Review please! =D***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 15: The Story of Roshan**

On a beautiful dark night with moonlight shining over the ocean to make a beautiful reflection, Manny and co. were inside Sharpedo Bluff and there was a campfire set up in the middle of room. Sid was telling ghost stories however.

"When the two children walked around the house…they heard the sound of Ghost's making a sinister cry. Whoo…! And that was when the brave children knew…the castle was haunted!" Sid took out a long stick in front of the fire and has face over the fire to make him look more sinister, and then he did a very strange, odd, and completely ridiculous cry that was heard throughout the night. **(1)**

It was so loud that it was even able to wake up Scrat who sleeping with his babies acorn acting like it was his soon to be born baby. He woke up with an irritated look on his face, then sighed and just fell back asleep.

Manny and co. just sat there and stared at Sid with flat dull looks. "That was a very…interesting story Sid…" Ellie lied. "Yawn…" Crash and Eddie sighed with a tone of boredom in their voices.

"Thank you very much Ellie!" Sid proudly said while taking a bow. Sid sat back down near the campfire. "Okay listen, we are all INCREDIBLY confused of what's going on right now. What is Roshan doing back here? How are you Roshan's partner?!" Demanded Manny.

"Shhh! Keep quiet! Roshan will explain everything about how I found him, because it is the only thing he remembers so far." Said Grovyle. "Uh…yeah. Okay, I'll tell you about how Grovyle found me." Said Roshan. "Good, let's hear it sonny boy." Ordered Buck.

"Okay, after a few years of growing up with my dad, I told him everything about when I met Manny, Sid, and Diego. Then on a cold dark winter's night, Grovyle had appeared out of nowhere. I was about to scream until he covered my mouth. Then he told me not to let anyone else know that he was in our world since he's not supposed to exist there, and his cover has been blown by only me. I was very surprised to see a creature that doesn't exist in our world, but then he told me all about how he came there by Time Travel. We introduced ourselves and told about the stories that we went through. I even told him about Manny, Sid, and Diego, and that could be the reason to why he remembers the names." Explained Roshan.

"Then Grovyle told me about how Time will stopped and Darkness will spread all across the world and destroy it. So he told me about the Time Gears and how we must collect them to save the world, and he asked me to join him. So I agreed to his question, and he took me into a Time Portal in the future to help him save the world from the Planet's Paralysis. And that's pretty much all I can remember right now." Roshan explained.

"So that's how it happened. Huh…" Peaches thought hard with her trunk on her chin.

"But I still…can't believe it… You're actually here. We finally got to see you again after all these years…I can't believe it. I'm so glad to see you all grown up and ready for action Roshan. We sure have been through a lot together along with Sid and Diego." Grinned Manny.

"Yes. I can remember it like it was just yesterday. I missed you guys so much… I thought I'd never see you again!" Roshan said as tears of joy filled up his eyes. "It's great to see you again too Pink, er I mean, Roshan." Grinned Diego.

"And look how much you've grown! After traveling with us for a while, we got to see you grow up and teach you how to walk! And look at you now! You're actually talking and everything!" Cheered Sid. "Yeah I know! And I'm really glad that I can actually speak with words to you!" Giggled Roshan.

"So this is the baby that you've been telling us about! Well he is as cute as a dickens! I'm so glad that I got to finally meet you Roshan! The baby human that Manny, Sid, and Diego took care of and brought back to his herd." Ellie said with a smile of gladness on her face.

"It's very nice to meet Manny's new mate! Especially after the last one died…" Said Roshan. "And we're her brothers! I'm Crash and this is my twin brother Eddie!" Crash introduced. "It's totally awesome to see a real life human baby! Well…you're a Pokémon right now, but still! We're meeting an actual human!" Eddie said in awe. "Awesome!" Crash and Eddie high-fived.

"But how are Ellie's brothers if you're-" "It's a long story." Ellie interrupted Roshan. Roshan just stared at him with a confused face, and Grovyle just gave a low chuckle.

"Well I'm Manny and Ellie's daughter as I told you before. I took the place of dads old child it looks like. But it's so cool! I mean I get to meet the baby that traveled with dad, and was with him way before I was born!" Peaches said while smiling in awe.

"It's really awesome to meet Manny's new child who came out so long after I first met him! I'm so happy that you mated Ellie and had a baby Manny! You must be feeling a lot better after that!" Roshan smiled. "I sure am Roshan." Manny smiled back.

"My name is Buck mate! It's short for Buckminster and long for Buh!" Buck introduced himself. "Where the heck did you find this dude?" Asked Roshan. "We found him in the underground Dinosaur World. He helped us save Sid, and then we fought off against his enemy Rudy. It's another really long story." Explained Manny.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Buck!" Roshan greeted with his tiny little fin in front of Buck for a handshake. Buck grabbed onto Roshan's fin and shook it really hard, and then picked him up to give him a man hug, only to cause poor Roshan to choke with his face completely blue.

"Aye! It's a real pleasure to meet a long time mate of Manny's, little penguin!" Cheered Buck. "Ark! Nice to meet you too!" Roshan grunted still being strangled by Buck. The now Buizel put Roshan down, and Roshan took huge and deep breathes.

"It's really awesome to meet all of you." Grinned Roshan. Grovyle stood up. "Now that that's over with and the story of how I brought Roshan here is done, may I tell the rest of it?" "Sure Grovyle. We still need to figure a lot of things out." Agreed Manny. "Thank you." Thanked Grovyle.

"Back in the future, Roshan and I were jointly investigating the Planet's Paralysis." Said Grovyle. "A Pokémon and a human…paired together?" Asked Chimchar.

"Yes. And Roshan had…or has…a special ability like no other. He gained this ability when he came with me into the future, due to his strong heart and care for preventing the Planet's Paralysis. We relied on that special ability to investigate the Planet's Paralysis. It played a vital part." Explained Grovyle.

"By special ability…you mean the Dimensional Scream don't you…?" Peaches asked as if she knew.

"Correct. But the Dimensional Scream has a drawback. The Dimensional Scream requires the presence of a trusted partner. Without that partner, the ability cannot be triggered." Explained Grovyle. "A trusted…partner…" Manny thought hard.

"That's why we worked together. The Dimensional Scream is set off by triggers tied to places where the Time Gears are hidden. We needed to find out where the Time Gears were in the past. We needed the Dimensional Scream to accomplish that." Explained Grovyle.

"W-wait a tiny fly second there mate! You said that there has to be a trusted partner nearby for the Dimensional Scream to work. But the Dimensional Scream was being triggered not long after Manny and Roshan met! It really did happen before with these two!" Yelled Buck.

"Your point? Doesn't that show you how much Manny and Roshan trusted each other from the start?" Asked Grovyle. Manny gasped.

"Urk! When you put in like that…" Then he turned to Roshan and sweated. "It's a little embarrassing!" Roshan only responded with a nervous laugh.

"In addition, Roshan developed amnesia… Upon meeting you Manny, your partner had someone to turn to. Perhaps Roshan grew to trust you quickly because of that." Grovyle explained while smiling. Manny's eyes grew big a little bit. He seemed shocked but also happy to hear that it was because of Roshan's trust and bond with him. Eddie jumped in the conversation.

"Oh! There's another thing we don't understand." "Is the Dimensional Scream triggered in response only to the Time Gears?" Crash continued the for his brother.

"Right. The opposite is also true. The Dimensional Scream is not triggered in places that aren't connected to the Time Gears." Explained Grovyle. "Hmmm…really? That's not how I remember it…" Said Sid.

"Listen Roshan. Do you remember that time it went off near Drowzee? And during our first exploration? And there were other times too! We went to places that seemed to have nothing to do with the Time Gears. But even in places like that, the Dimensional Scream was triggered sometimes, right?" Asked Chimchar. "Yeah, that's right!" Roshan nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure? But that never happened in the future. The Dimensional Scream was never triggered by places that had no tie to Time Gears whatsoever. …Well if that's true, I don't know why it would differently work here. Perhaps things are just different in this world. Perhaps the nature of the Dimensional Scream is altered in the past." Said Grovyle.

"_So in the future, the Dimensional Scream doesn't work in places that have no connection to the Time Gears? Oh! That explains it actually! Maybe that's why when I touched the frozen water in the future, and I couldn't envision anything! Because the Dimensional Scream doesn't trigger in the future unless it has something to do with the Time Gears! Maybe that's why my Dimensional Scream failed to work. Maybe Grovyle is right about the past and future being different… Or different enough to make my Dimensional Scream ability work differently…" _Thought Roshan.

"Anyway… Like I was saying, we were investigating the Planet's Paralysis. We used the Dimensional Scream ability to identify the locations of the Time Gears in your world while we were in the future." Explained Grovyle.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Starts flashback***

"That's it! Here! A Time Gear is here!" Shouted Roshan. Then Grovyle walked over to him. "I see! Place the Drought Stone in the Groudon Statue's heart." Ordered Grovyle. "That lifts the fog! Very well done! Good job partner!" Cheered Roshan.

**(AN: The main character in the game had a vision from the Dimensional Scream with only voices heard, and everything else was pitch black. And apparently those voices were the main character and Grovyle! Which makes it Roshan and Grovyle! =O)**

***Ends flashback***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"After identifying the locations where the Time Gears would be in the past…we took the Passage of Time. That brought us from our world in your future to this world." Explained Grovyle. "However…"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(AN: Again, this happened to the main character in the game with Grovyle in a storm. But everything was pitch black and no one talks, cuz there are just text screens. So this was Grovyle and Roshan at the beginning.)**

***Starts flashback***

Out in a very terrible and strong storm, Roshan and Grovyle were both getting injured terribly.

"Wh-wh-whoa!" Cried Roshan. "Are…are you okay?! No! Don't let go! Just a little longer…come on! Hang on!" Cried Grovyle. A flash of lightning along with the sound of someone being hit was heard.

"N-n-no! I can't…hold on…!" Cried Roshan. Then the sound of something being shot out was heard, and it hit Roshan. "WAAAAAH!!" Screamed Roshan.

***Ends flashback***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We encountered turbulence while we were traveling through Time… Thus Roshan and I became separated. For some odd reason, Roshan got amnesia and was turned into a Pokémon. I can only guess that it had something to do with our accident while traveling in Time." Guessed Grovyle.

Manny and co. were too shocked to give him a response.

"…_I…I came from the Ice Age and then made it to the future. And not just that! I came with the mission of preventing the Planet's Paralysis. I don't know…it seems so outlandish… It doesn't feel real somehow…" _Thought Roshan.

"Roshan? You okay sweetheart?" Asked Ellie. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just…thinking of all that has happened and all of this confusion…" Said Roshan.

"So Roshan…you may not remember any of this but…you were my closest friend. I worried about you when we were separated. I'm glad to see that you're safe. Your appearance may have changed…and though you have lost most of your memory…you're still you. And none of this alters the fact that you are remain my best friend. Oh Roshan…I'm so glad to see you again." Grinned Grovyle.

Roshan along with Manny and co. just stared at him in shock and awe, without saying a word.

"Okay, we have heard already too many huge twists of fate. For right now we must decide on our course of action, mates." Buck reminded everyone.

"Right. Like I told you before…I'm going to collect the Time Gears again. What are you going to do?" Asked Manny. "Hmmm…" Manny and co. all began to think hard about what they were going to do.

"Well…we're a little worried about how Time stops in the region where it's Time Gear is removed." Sid responded. "But you're sure that it'll only be temporary?" Asked Diego.

"That's right. As soon as the Time Gears are set in place at Temporal Tower…Time will be restored to its normal state everywhere." Explained Grovyle. "Well then!" Eddie jumped up, and his twin brother Crash continued for him. "We'll go too."

"That's right. We'll go with you Grovyle." Grinned Peaches. "Taking a Time Gear will badly affect the Pokémon that live in that area…" Ellie shamefully sighed. "But we have to prevent the Planet's Paralysis!" Manny confidently shouted. "That's right mates! We must save everyone in this world!" Buck shouted back.

"Okay then, we'll all go together. But the hour is late. We're also exhausted from all the running that we've done. We should rest up tonight. We'll leave in the morning." Said Grovyle. "Right." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Manny and co. all settled up in their places to sleep. Manny and Ellie slept next to each other, and Manny grabbed onto Roshan with his trunk to let him sleep there, as Ellie did the same with her trunk to Peaches. Crash and Eddie wrapped their tails around a tiny tree branch, hung upside down, and fell asleep. Sid just slept on a medium sized rock while sucking his thumb, and Diego just slept on the ground with his head held down in his arms. Buck fell asleep on some vines in the same tree branch that Crash and Eddie were on, and he was hanging down while sleeping on them. Grovyle and Chimchar just cuddled up in some hay beds, sleeping a few miles away from each other on their two hay beds, and fell asleep like all the others.

They've all get a big and exciting day ahead of them tomorrow…

To be continued…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Like what my other chapters said, don't expect the next chapter to be updated really soon. Cuz I have other stories in progress, and planned in mind. Plus I have a Deviantart account now, so I can get really busy if I have two accounts. XD But I really WILL work on the next chapter. Just not way too soon. But please stay tuned, okay? Okay. Please Review! I'll update sometime! I promise! For right now just Review! See ya later! ^^***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Avatar the Last Airbender reference**.


	17. Frozen Time

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokemon came**

**Chapter 16: Frozen Time**

The next morning in Sharpedo Bluff, Manny and co. were wide awake and Grovyle was right in front of them to make an announcement, while they were all huddled up in a group.

"Alright. It's agreed that we'll collect all of the Time Gears. First…we have to decide on which Time Gear we should get." Said Grovyle.

"Let's check the Wonder Map." Ordered Roshan. "Good idea." Said Peaches. When Roshan opened up the Wonder Map, he pointed to where they were now in Treasure Town, and then he pointed to Underground Lake which was not too far from Treasure Town.

"The Underground Lake would be the closest, I guess." Said Roshan. "How about Treeshroud Forest? That was where I got my first Time Gear the last time." Explained Grovyle. "Where is that?" Asked Sid.

"Here." Grovyle pointed to a forest that was pretty far away from where they were unfortunately. "It's a little far from here, but…there is no one like Uxie who is guarding that Time Gear." Explained Grovyle. "Oh that's great!" Cheered Ellie.

"If we were to fight someone over a Time Gear," Eddie continued for Crash. "That would attract attention."

"But that won't be a concern here, right?" Asked Manny. "Exactly." Responded Grovyle. Roshan closed the Wonder Map, and they all went back to paying attention to Grovyle.

"That's it then, mates." Said Buck. "That's where we're going!" Shouted Diego. "Very well then! Onward to Treeshroud Forest!" Chimchar shouted with determination. "Yeah!" Everyone cheered with their fists raised in the air.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Out in a green and beautiful forest of Treeshroud Forest, Manny and co. have made it to the entrance of Treeshroud Forest. They had stopped to take a glance at the Forest's beauty, and get ready before going in.

"This is it. This is the entrance to Treeshroud Forest." Said Grovyle. "Well it sure is lovely around here!" Grinned Ellie. "Yeah! I would really love to sniff the pretty flowers, and take a peaceful nap on the soft grass…" Peaches whispered with a tone of peace and happiness in her voice.

"It also looks like a good place for hunting." Smirked Diego. "Um…guys?" Manny said pointing his trunk at Grovyle to get everyone's attention, and listen to him. Grovyle seemed surprised about something however. "Oh?" Manny and co. looked confused.

"What is it Grovyle?" Asked Eddie. "Is something wrong?" Asked Crash. "The atmosphere somehow feels different than the last time… No, I must be imagining it. Let's just get going." Ordered Grovyle. "Well…um…okay…" Manny said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"If something doesn't feel right to you somehow Grovyle, just tell us." Said Ellie. "Okay. It sounds like a plan." Nodded Grovyle. And with that, Manny and co. walked into Treeshroud Forest to look for the Time Gear.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Manny and co. have made it deep into Treeshroud Forest, they have all stopped and gasped once they saw something right in front of them.

"Wh-what is this?!" Cried Grovyle. "What's going on?!" Cried Manny. For some odd reason…everything around them was gray and Time was still stopped! None of the bushes were moving, and none of the dew drops were falling!

"Time…is at a standstill here!" Cried Buck. "But didn't they…?" Whimpered Sid. "Just before we dragged off into the future with you, Grovyle…" Peaches whimpered.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Starts Flashback***

In the middle of the Town Square, it showed the time when Manny and co. saw Grovyle all tied up and muzzled with the Sableye around him, and Dusknoir in front of everyone with the Time Hole behind him.

"Uxie…Mesprit…Azelf…I entrust you with the rest." Said Dusknoir. "Yup." Nodded Azelf. "We know." Responded Uxie. "We got the Time Gears back. And we'll make sure they're returned to their rightful places." Explained Mesprit.

"The task is yours." Said Dusknoir.

***Ends Flashback***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Didn't Mesprit and her friends make a promise…?" Whimpered Peaches. "That they would return the Time Gears to their rightful places?" Whimpered Diego. "But Time remains stopped here…" Whispered Grovyle. "That could mean…" Before Crash could finish, Eddie finished for him. "The Time Gears may have not been returned to their rightful places yet." Grovyle turned to them.

"We'll see about that. The Forest's Time Gear was over here. Come." Ordered Grovyle. Manny and co. followed Grovyle and made it to the place where Grovyle found the Time Gear. And believe it or not…the Time Gear was standing right where it was supposed to be!

"But what's this?!" Gasped Ellie. Then Buck put his hand on his arm and did a silly imitation of something, and made a funny voice. Which caused Manny and co. to stare awkwardly at him.

"Uh-oh, definitely a Time Gear. Prevents the Planet's Paralysis, uh-oh." Said Buck. **(1)**

"Buck's right. It is a Time Gear. There's no mistaking it." Said Grovyle. "But…" Before Manny could finish, he took a look around to see that Time has stopped and Darkness was spread across the land.

"Time here seems to be stopped. No wind is blowing…" Said Manny. He walked over to one side of the Forest to take a good look at it.

"See? Those leaves are fixed in place. Time has stopped here!" Cried Manny. "But the Time Gear has been returned to its rightful place... Why is this happening?!" Cried Sid. Grovyle did not say a word. He just walked over to the Time Gear and took it.

Then more Darkness has spread across the land for some odd reason…

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Demanded Ellie. Grovyle turned to the now she-Mamoswine. "Time has already stopped here. It won't make a difference if I take the Time Gear now. There's also…something that's more worrying." Shuddered Grovyle.

"M-more worrying?" Roshan shuddered to ask. "…Forget it. Let's just go. Also Diego…there's something I'd like you to do." Said Grovyle.

"What is it?" The Saber asked. "Before all of you go back to Sharpedo Bluff…I'd like you to gather some information in Treasure Town." Said Grovyle. "In Treasure Town?" Asked Diego.

"Yes. Here's what I want you to find out. Learn everything you can about what's happening in this world right now, while laying low without having your cover blown." Explained Grovyle. "Got it. I'll find out." Diego nodded his head in agreement.

"Everyone thinks that you and the others are still in the future right now. Therefore…" Before Grovyle could continue explaining, Diego interrupted him.

"Yes I understand. If they found out that I'm back, then there would be a huge uproar. Plus they'd know that everyone else besides you are here too, Grovyle. I'll keep low and get some news." Said Diego.

"Good. I'm counting on you Diego. Come on everyone, let's go back." Ordered Grovyle. "Yes sir." Manny and co. agreed, and then walked off.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once Manny and co. had left the Forest, Scrat had appeared out of the bushes sniffing around for his babies acorn. It seems as though he had left it out of his sight once again. But then he smiled and squeaked with glee once he saw an acorn on the ground in front of him.

He held his hands together and sighed affectionately and then picked it up to cuddle with it. But then his eyes opened once he heard the sound of mumbling, and felt a shaking vibration on the acorn.

Scrat held out the acorn in his hands, and that was when he realized that the acorn he was holding did not look like his babies acorn. Then he realized that it was because it was not his babies acorn! It was the acorn Pokemon Seedot!

Scrat screamed in fear and automatically let go of Seedot who stuck out his tiny feet and opened up his big eyes. Then he took a step back and began tackling Scrat all the way on the road in the Forest. Scrat began running away from the Seedot and held onto his back to comfort and protect it from being tackled. But Seedot decided to just tackle him the whole way.

Where was his babies acorn now?!

To be continued…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***I'll update soon! Just please Review for right now!***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aladdin and the King of Thieves reference**


	18. More Decisions

***SO sorry for the long wait everyone! I got so caught up in everything else, that I practically forgot to update this story! D= Anyways, here's the next chapter finally. I hope you enjoy it. Review it please! ;D***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokemon came**

**Chapter 17: More Decisions**

Back at Sharpedo Bluff, Manny and co. were all waiting for Diego to come back with some news of what has happened with the Time Gears. Luckily, Diego had walked through the entrance, and Manny and co. were ready to hear the news that the Saber had received from others.

"Hey…I'm back. I got some news like you wanted." Diego said to Grovyle. "What's the word?" Asked Sid. Diego began to look worried and upset.

"The word is…not so hot. After we went into the Future…Uxie and his friends returned the Time Gears to their rightful places. Everyone was happy because they thought that Time would return to normal. But Time remained stopped in those places. Even worse, it's spreading. Time is stopping in more places." The Saber explained. Manny and co. gasped.

"Is that really true?!" Cried Crash. "Has Time really remained stopped even though they put the Time Gears back in their places?!" Eddie demanded.

"Unfortunately…yes… Everyone's upset and concerned because no one can figure out what the problem is." Sighed Diego. "Grovyle, do you know what this means?" Ellie nervously asked.

Grovyle was silent at first. "If Time is stopping in a spreading area…it can only mean one thing. Temporal Tower is starting to collapse."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Temporal Tower is…collapsing…?" Manny asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Correct. Temporal Tower gives structure to Time. So if it is starting to collapse…Time itself will collapse in ever-widening areas." Explained Grovyle.

"OH NO!!!!!" Everyone cried. "This is bad! The problem is accelerating!" Cried Peaches. "The Planet's Paralysis is coming on fast, mates." Sighed Buck.

"We have to hurry, then!" Cried Ellie.

"That's right. If we don't hurry, the Planet will become fully Paralyzed. There's only one way to stop the destruction of Time now. We need to gather Time Gears… Then the Time Gears must be put in place at Temporal Tower where Dialga lives. But there is a problem. Temporal Tower is located in a place called the Hidden Land. As the name suggests…no one knows where the Hidden Land is." Explained Grovyle.

"But…there isn't any time!" Cried Roshan. "That's right. That's why I think we need to split up for now. I'll go collect the Time Gears. In the meantime, I want you guys to search for the Hidden Land." Ordered Grovyle.

"But what if we can't find any news?" Asked Sid. "There's no need to worry. There must be a hint of news about the Hidden Land somewhere in this village." Said Grovyle. "Understood then." Diego nodded.

"Okay then, you're in charge. The Hidden Land is supposedly hidden somewhere in this world. But even if I said that there must be a hint of news in the village, most of the data to where it is, is unknown unfortunately… Considering that no one has ever discovered it yet. We should probably assume that it is quite far away. We must even consider crossing the sea. And discover the means to do so!" Explained Grovyle.

"What?! Cross the sea?! That's impossible!" Cried Manny. "I know it may seem so…but there might also be a possibility as well. But it would seem a bit hard to figure out or do so… I'm sorry if I don't have the knowledge to do that. So I'll have to count on all of you." Said Grovyle.

Manny and his friends were just too surprised and stumped to respond.

"Well, I'll be off to gather the Time Gears. I wish the best of luck to all of you." Said Grovyle. "Thank you Grovyle." Bowed Ellie. "Just please be careful out there." Said Roshan. "I promise, Roshan." Nodded Grovyle.

Grovyle exited Sharpedo Bluff and began his never-ending Journey once again.

"Now…we should go searching too." Buck added. "Alright. We'll all just try and gather some news about the Hidden Land. Though I doubt that we'll find any information at all." Manny said, rolling his eyes.

"It may seem impossible dad, but we'll just have to try." Peaches determinedly added. "Yeah…but…where do we begin searching…exactly…?" Diego flatly asked. "Um…well…why don't we just think about how we can cross the sea for now?" Asked Eddie. "Yeah! Maybe we'll figure something out if we go to the beach!" Crash grinned.

"Alright…for now…we'll just go to the Beach. Maybe we'll figure out something…" Sighed Manny.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Manny and co. had made it to the Beach, and they all stood near the ocean staring at it.

"We just happened to be here at the Beach, so…" When Roshan added that, he couldn't think of anything else to say. Nor could his friends. They were all completely clueless on where the Hidden Land was.

"Oh forget it! This is hopeless!" Yelled Diego. "I agree with Diego! A way of crossing the sea?! We're never gonna be able to do something like that! And that means we can't stop Temporal Tower from collapsing!" Manny yelled in a frustrated manner.

"Calm down!" Shouted Ellie. "We did agree to search for the Hidden Land, but…where do you suppose we should start looking?" Sid curiously asked.

"Even worse! There's no time! Ugh!" Peaches moaned.

"It's true. We've got very little information to go on. And we have no time to waste. But we have to locate the Hidden Land as soon as possible. We have to find Temporal Tower, then put the Time Gears inside it. Because if we fail to do that, our Planet will become fully paralyzed. As will your world. We have to stop it, no matter what it takes! And to do that, well…we have no choice! We need everyone's help!" Roshan determinedly shouted.

"We have to go to Wigglytuff's Guild, everyone!" Shouted Roshan. Manny and co. gasped in shock and disbelief.

"WHAT?! Wh-why?!" "We disappeared in front of everyone, remember?!" Cried Sid. "But yes. I think everyone would be really worried about us…" Ellie added. "Yeah…and I miss everyone too…" Sighed Peaches.

"But…everything we saw in the future…everything about Grovyle…and about Dusknoir…" Eddie then continued for his brother. "And even about your past Roshan… If we tell it all to the Guild…" Then Crash and Eddie both shouted, "How can they believe us?!"

"Well what do you think, Roshan?" Asked Chimchar. "Do you think everyone at the Guild will believe us?" Asked Manny.

"They'll believe us!" Roshan determinedly shouted. "What?!" Everyone gasped. "But they might not believe us, right?!" Asked Diego. "But we should tell them anyway?" Asked Buck. "Yes! We have to tell them! We need everyone's help!" Shouted Roshan. Suddenly the gang became more convinced.

"Everyone's help…" Crash and Eddie said, thinking hard. "…We understand. We can't find the Hidden Land on our own. We do need everyone's help. If we don't get their help…we'll run out of time to prevent the Planet's Paralysis." Manny explained.

Roshan smiled at the now Mamoswine. It seemed as though Manny has become more dependent with saving the world. Perhaps it is because Roshan is with him…

Manny and his friends all starred at the sea again.

"Roshan…" Ellie whispered. "Okay, you're right! Let's go home to Wigglytuff's Guild!" Manny determinedly shouted through the sky. "Manny!" Everyone cheered at Manny's high hopes in saving the world.

"Aye! Let's go back to the Guild and tell everyone the truth, mates!" Ordered Buck. "I'm sure that everyone will be shocked…" Ellie added.

"But…I'm certain they'll understand!" Sid determinedly shouted. "Alright! Let's go home, everyone! Back to Wigglytuff's Guild!" Manny determinedly ordered his herd. "YEAH!!" Everyone raised their fists or trunks in the air.

Then the herd exited the Beach and walked back up the hill to Wigglytuff's Guild. It looks like it's gonna be back to reality for them…

To be continued…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***I'll update as soon as I can! I just need to work on some other things remember! So please Review for now!***


	19. Reunited with our Heroes

***Yes! It took me a long time, but here it is! I finally worked on the next chapter! So sorry it took so long everyone! I'm sure you'll enjoy this one! Please Review it for me! ;D***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ice Age 4: The day the Pokemon came**

**Chapter 18: Reunited with our Heroes**

After everyone's discussion on how to get to the Hidden Land, Roshan has convinced our Sub-Zero Heroes to go back to the Guild. But will the Guild really believe them after everything that they have seen? For everything that Manny and co. have been through, was just too awful to be true.

The evening was still, the sun was setting and leaving out a beautiful pink and orange sky above them. Manny and co. have made their way to the Guild. Everything had seemed quiet…but normally that would mean that everyone was keeping quiet to see who is coming up from out of the blue…

Everyone took a deep breath to get started, and leave out all their stress if they could.

"Here we are, everyone. Wigglytuff's Guild." Said Roshan. "It feels as if we were gone a long time…" Diego added. "But…now that we're here, it feels kinda awkward to go in…" Whimpered Sid. "Yeah, cuz we suddenly disappeared in front of everyone." Sighed Crash. "It would be sort of strange to suddenly show up just like that." Explained Eddie.

"Come on, mates. We can't be acting like bashful lil' flowers now, should we?" Asked Buck. "Buck's right. We have to see everyone and tell them the truth." Manny sternly added. Roshan gave Manny another grin.

"Okay then…I'll stand above the Sentry Post." Roshan said with a gleam of determination in his eyes.

Roshan had walked over to the Sentry Post, and placed his foot on it. Then the sound of Diglett yelling was heard, and stunning Manny and his friends.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" The Pokemon shouted. "Whose footprint?" Asked Loudred. "The footprint belongs to… Th-th f-f-footprint belongs to…" Diglett sounded more surprised than ever. He seemed to recognize the footprint was Roshan's, and he was stunned to see that he was back. He was too stunned and surprised to tell Loudred though. But Diglett knew that if Roshan was back, then everyone else was back as well.

"What's wrong, Diglett?! Respond! Respond!" Loudred sternly ordered the poor Pokemon. "What…? HEY! Diglett! Where do you think you're burrowing off to?!" Demanded Loudred.

"That… That footprint… It's Roshan!" Diglett cried out in glee. "What…?" Bidoof asked in confusion. "Wha…?" Sunflora stammered. Then the sound of everyone shouting in disbelief was heard. "WHAT??!!"

Manny and co. smiled at each other. They all knew that everyone would be very happy to see them safe and sound, as will Manny and co. towards the entire Wigglytuff Guild. Diglett then appeared from out of the blue, or ground as he really popped out from.

"It IS Roshan! And Manny and the others too!" He cried. "Diglett! Long time, no see!" Peaches happily greeted. Then the sound of feet enthusiastically stomping on the ground was heard, and the sound grew louder as it grew closer to Manny and co. It was the entire Guild. They all came to greet and hug Manny and co. They were all SO glad that they were safe and alive.

"Hey, hey! It's true!" Cheered Corphish. "Oh my gosh! It really is them!" Squealed Sunflora. "You're all ALIVE!" Cheered Loudred. "We we're SO worried about you guys!" Shouted Chimecho. Bidoof's eyes began to fill up with tears. "I…I…I was…by golly!" He cried.

"It feels so good to be home…" Ellie sighed happily. "Yeah…I hear ya, Ellie." Grinned Manny. Just then, Chatot had come out with a happy expression. Then he had moved out of the way to let Guildmaster Wigglytuff through.

"Welcome home, everyone!" The odd Pokemon sang. "It's grea' ta be home, Wigglytuff!" Buck grinned.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back inside the Guild, Manny and co. had just finished explaining the big and disbelieving truth to the Guild. They were all incredibly shocked to hear the truth about Dusknoir. Especially since they have trusted him from the start, and he has been so good to him just like Manny and the others. Is it really necessary to believe something like this? They all just found it way too hard to believe.

"What?! What was that again?! Just…just hold on for a minute… Let me get this story straight!" Ordered Chatot. "Yeah, we here ya." Said Diego.

"Ahem! Let me summarize your story so far… First…Grovyle is actually a good Pokemon…? And he was collecting the Time Gears to save the world?" Asked Chatot. "That's the truth!" Grinned Sid.

"And the Great Dusknoir only…pretended to be kind and helpful…? But he was actually a Heinous and Wicked Villain?" Asked Chatot. "Yes. Although we didn't really phrase him as "heinous and wicked"…" Manny laughed.

"Also Roshan was really Grovyle's Partner?" Chatot asked in disbelief. "Yes." Peaches nodded. "So Dusknoir wanted to get rid of both Roshan and Grovyle? So he took them into the Future?" Chatot asked, still curious about what's going on here.

"Yes." Nodded Crash. "And us too." Said Eddie.

"Then you managed to escape from Dusknoir by the skin of your teeth? And you barely made it back home from the Future? And finally this Planet with soon become Paralyzed… And to prevent that…Grovyle has started gathering Time Gears again? Meanwhile, you guys are all looking for a place called the Hidden Land? Is that your story in its fully entirely?" Asked Chatot. "Yes! That's all of it!" Shouted Ellie.

Chatot thought for a moment. Everything that he has explained was entirely hard to believe. It was all just too bad to be true! He thought, how could Dusknoir be the Vile Pokemon, and Grovyle couldn't? He just didn't know what to believe… But then he started laughing for some odd reason…

"Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Hee! Ha! All of you…you must've had a bad dream or something!" The Parrot laughed. Manny and co. all dropped their jaws in disbelief. "What?!" Peaches angrily screeched.

"Why don't you all just go to your room and get some rest!" Chatot sang. "What?!" Cried Eddie. "W-wait a second! You think we're lying?!" Cried Crash. "What we just told you is all true!" Sid protested.

How could Chatot not believe them?! Is it all just too hard to believe? But he must believe them somehow! If they said that they've seen all of this now, and if they've been real close with Chatot, then he'd HAVE to believe them! But it seems as though…he won't… Chatot is so irritating when he acts like such a know it all!

"I'm sure! I'm sure! I'm sure you're all suffering from exhaustion! A good nap with fix that!" Chatot happily sang.

"That's not it at all, Chatot!" Diego sternly ordered the annoying Parrot. "Yeah! We're seriously telling the truth!" Protested Manny. Chatot flapped his wings in anger and irritation.

"That's quite enough! So tell me! Is there any part of your story that's remotely plausible? A place called the Hidden Land?! I'm the head of intelligence here, and I've heard of no such place. Besides, the Great Dusknoir is far too kind to do anything that you've alleged!" Chatot sternly yelled.

He was right. Everything that he has heard from the Pokemon was just TOO far from being believable. Everything that they have affirmed, was just too hard to believe. Perhaps if Chatot had seen all of this, then maybe he would have a change of heart and believe them. But he just couldn't…

"Well, yes, we couldn't believe the truth about that horrid beast named Dusknoir either, mate…" Buck agreed. "It came as a huge shock, and it was really hard to accept." Peaches explained. "But-" Sid was about to correct Chatot, until the Parrot flapped his wings, and interrupted him.

"I'll hear no more of this! I don't care what you say! The Great Dusknoir, a Villain?! That's simply unbelievable! Seriously, don't you all feel the same way?" Chatot asked the Guild.

"How can anybody seriously think of Dusknoir being a Vile Villain?!" He yelled. Dugtrio had made a response. "We hold Dusknoir in high esteem. We cannot believe it." "See?! See?! Everyone shares the same opinion!" Chatot excitingly reminded Manny and co., who held their heads down in shame.

"But…" Sunflora brought up. Chatot gasped. "Hm? What is it, Sunflora?" He asked. "Didn't Dusknoir pulled Manny and the others into the Time Hole? I mean, it was strange in any way that you look at it…" Sunflora thought.

"Really? Do you think so? Don't you think that Manny and his friends fell into the Time Hole by accident, though?" Chatot asked, obviously giving Sunflora an example of what he thought had happened.

Loudred stomped. "NO WAY! Dusknoir grabbed Manny and the others, and YANKED them in!" Then Corphish butted in. "Hey, hey! That's right! It looked like that way to me too! Hey, hey! What happened was really weird!" The crab like Pokemon shouted.

"Gosh! I'd really have to wonder why Dusknoir did something like that!" Bidoof whimpered

"If…if what Manny and his friends said was true…then what Dusknoir did suddenly makes perfect sense! Chimecho grinned. Chatot began to shiver with fright and disbelief.

"What?! Wait a minute! So…is that what you think now? Are you actually saying that you now believe what Manny and the others are claiming?!" The Parrot cried. Everyone remained silent to their response. They all seemed to still be deciding if they should believe them or not.

"Well, what's your answer?" Chatot demanded to know what they think. Bidoof made the first response. "Uh…I…believe them…" He nervously said. Chatot gasped in disbelief. "What?! What did you say?! So Bidoof, you're now claiming that the Great Dusknoir is a Villain?!" He cried.

"Oof! Golly, I surely did think highly of the Great Dusknoir. The whole idea sounds troubling when you put it that way… But there's something more important here! Yup, yup! Manny and his friends are more important! That's why…I believe what Manny and his friends have to say!" The beaver determinedly shouted.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Chatot gasped. Manny and co. smiled brightly. "Bidoof!" Cheered Ellie. "Hey, hey! I believe them too!" Corphish shouted in agreement. "Me too! Oh my gosh! They're out Guild Colleagues after all!" Sunflora reminded Chatot.

"Corphish!" Cheered Crash. "Sunflora!" Cheered Eddie. "I believe them!" Shouted Loudred. "Me too!" Diglett shouted. "So do I!" Chimecho shouted in agreement. "Casting on our Colleagues is wrong! Trust is a must!" Dugtrio agreed along with the others.

Chatot just squawked with shock and disbelief. How is it even possible that everyone believes Manny and co.?! …Perhaps it is because they care about them all very much…

Then randomly out of nowhere, Scrat jumped on the Guild's Window and gave everyone attention. Scrat nodded his frantically in agreement in a way of saying, "I believe them because I saw the whole thing! They're telling the truth!" Unaware of how slippery the window was due to his fur coat, Scrat slid off the window and fell to the ground, leaving everyone speechless with anime sweat drops. But then they all focused their attention back to each other again.

"Urf…thank you…everyone…" Sid cried while sniffling. "Yeah…thank you so much for believing us!" Peaches grinned proudly. "Well, hiya! Sounds like we all agree!" Wigglytuff shouted with glee. Everyone just gasped in disbelief however.

Did Wigglytuff just say "we"?! Chatot doesn't believe any of this! …Or does he…?

"We all believe our friends! That's great! Then let's begin searching for the Hidden Land!" Cheered Wigglytuff.

"Whoa! Just hold on there, Wigglytuff!" Diego interrupted the Guildmaster. "Hm? What's wrong?" Asked Wigglytuff. "Did you just say "we"?" Sid asked pointing a claw at the Guildmaster with a suspicious looking face.

"We're not ALL in agreement yet, are we?" Diego asked, laughing a bit. "Huh?" Wigglytuff looked a little confused, when yet it should be quite obvious on what the Saber and Sloth are talking about.

"We're all good with the story…but Chatot on the other hand isn't, now is he?" Manny asked, glaring at the Parrot. Wigglytuff just laughed at what Manny had said, causing the now Mamoswine to cock an eyebrow.

"Oh! Is that all? You don't need to worry about Chatot! Because Chatot believe your story all along, Manny!" Grinned Wigglytuff. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" Everyone cried in shock and disbelief.

"Isn't that right, Chatot?" Wigglytuff asked, giving Chatot a huge grin on his face. Chatot started laughing. "Wh-what?!" Cried Eddie. "How peculiar!" Gasped Eddie.

"Well Guildmaster, there's no fooling you… I admit it. Yes, I believed Manny and the others right from the start." Chatot grinned. Everyone gasped. "WHAT?!"

How can this be?! Chatot was being so finicky about all of this earlier! How can it be that he believed them from the very beginning?! He kept trying to convince everyone that Manny and co.'s story was completely wrong! Now THIS is something that's too hard to believe.

"But if I would've said that I believe them right away…everyone would've just gone along with what I said. That's why I was so contrary! I wanted to put your Friendship to the test! But without a doubt, I was convinced from the get-go! I knew everyone…would surely believe their Colleagues!" Cheered Chatot.

Crash and Eddie just gave him a dull look, and mumbled, "Say's you…" to him under their breath. Chatot just laughed again. Wigglytuff then stood up.

"Team Ice Warriors! I believe you! You're all my good friends in Guild membership! Now listen everyone! Time is stopping in more and more places! From Manny's story…we know our world is in danger. That means we have to do something! This is our time. In the name of Wigglytuff's Guild. We'll combine all our efforts! We'll discover the Hidden Land! Let's do this, everyone!" Wigglytuff determinedly shouted.

Everyone raised their fists in the air and cheered for Wigglytuff's determination, and theirs.

"Chatot!" Yelled the Guildmaster. Wigglytuff startled Chatot at that time. "Y-yes, sir." He nervously said. Chatot faced the entire crowd with his wings held high in determination.

"Everyone! From now on, we're shifting all our efforts to locating the Hidden Land! We also have to let everyone know what is happening in our world. It's going to get busy. We'll all have to work hard!" Chatot determinedly ordered.

"I'm in, mates!" Shouted Buck. "I'll putter down to Treasure Town! I'll get the word out, by golly!" Shouted Bidoof. "I'll go too!" Cheered Diglett. "We have to let Azelf and his friends know too! If they're back at the Lakes, they may try to stop Grovyle!" Sunflora added.

"Hey, hey! Then I'll go tell them!" Corphish bravely offered. "Okay. Everyone else, search for the Hidden Land please. Bidoof, Sunflora, and others, once your errands are done, gather information on the Hidden Land." Said Chatot. "Yes, sir!" Sid saluted in a goofy like way.

"We'll hurry!" Shouted Diego. "We'll search for the Hidden Land, together! YOOM-TAH!!!" Cheered Wigglytuff. Everyone raised their fists high in the air with determination held inside of their hearts.

"I'm sorry that I don't have any information on the Hidden Land… But maybe…the wise Torkoal, the Town Elder, may know something." Wigglytuff guessed. "W-wait a second, who's Torkoal?" Manny asked, with a cocked eyebrow. Roshan gasped with glee.

"I know who he is! You see, when Chimchar and I explored the Waterfall Cave long before you guys came here, Chimchar kicked this HUGE Ruby at the end of the cave." Then Buck interrupted Roshan. "DID YOU JUST SAY RUDY?!?!" He screamed. Roshan grabbed his arm to calm him down.

"No! I didn't say Rudy at all! I just said Ruby!" Roshan protested the Buizel. Buck was shivering in a crazy manner, and mumbled, "Rudy…" Crash and Eddie grabbed onto both of his arms, to calm down the rage that is inside of him. Roshan continued his story.

"Then this REALLY big waterfall just swallowed Chimchar and I up, then sent us flying out of the cave and into the Hot Spring. And THAT is how we met Torkoal. So if I recall correctly, then I suggest that we all go to Waterfall Cave to see Torkoal." Roshan reminded them.

"Sounds like a fair deal." Diego agreed. "We'll look for him tomorrow. But for now, it's getting late, and we've had a REALLY long day. So I suggest that we all just fill our empty stomachs, and get a good night's rest." Manny suggested.

"Yeah…I can't take much more of the day…" Sighed Sid. "Alright. We'll all start our exploration tomorrow." Said Ellie.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After Scrat had slipped off that window, the Seedot that he found earlier, was still chasing him and giving him some terrible injuries. But Scrat could not take much more of this. He was happy to find an acorn, but an acorn Pokemon that beats him up? That wasn't what he was asking for.

Scrat knew that he couldn't run any longer. He **had** to fight back. The squirrel twisted up his face, and let out a groan for some reason. But there was actually a big reason to why he did that. Seedot stopped with a confused expression, wondering why Scrat was just standing there grossed out.

Scrat put his paw on his lip, then blew a kiss that formed into a pink heart, and kissed the Seedot to make him confused. Scrat had used the move Sweet Kiss. A move that will confuse the users foes when the user has kissed the foe. Because the foe will not know which side it is on after that Sweet Kiss.

Scrat coughed and gagged from blowing a kiss to that Seedot. He feels completely grossed out and embarrassed. But then he automatically reverted from being embarrassed, to brave. He watched Seedot just run around the field with dizzy eyes. It was still confused after the Sweet Kiss Scrat gave him.

Scrat sparked his cheeks, then let out a Thunderbolt attack to shock the Seedot. Then he used the move Swift, and a whole bunch of stars were shot out from his paws, and hit the poor Seedot.

The now Pachirisu, then got ready to use the move Super Fang. He took one step back, as his two buck teeth glowed; changed into being very sharp saber teeth. He came charging at the Seedot with a scream of determination, and bit the Seedot. **(AN: No blood showing of course. *Playfully rolls eyes*)**

Scrat jumped on the back of Seedot, with an evil grin, and squeaked in gibberish as if he was shouting, "DO YA GIVE?!" The Seedot had tears in its eyes; screaming out his name as if he were screaming, "I GIVE!"

Scrat tossed the Seedot to the ground, with Seedot running away from Scrat like a baby. The squirrel nodded his head proudly, along with slapping his hands together. His work here, was done.

But there is only one problem…Scrat had lost the acorn that he was supposed to give to his soon to come baby. He let out a scream in frustration knowing that he had to find a new one for his baby.

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***At least I got this Chapter done so far. I LOVED writing about that Scrat Scene, because it's proving on how tough he is! LOL Well I'll update while I can, so don't rush me or anything. XD Like I always say, Review please.***


	20. Proof of Existence

***Faster than usual, huh? Lol This Chapter is a little short, but it'll buy some time for the next Chapter. And at least I'm actually posting the next Chapter! XD Well…as I always order you to do…Review the Chapter once your done reading it everyone. XDDD***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ice Age 4: The Day the Pokemon came**

**Chapter 19: Proof of Existence**

After a good night's rest for Manny and co., everyone was out in the Meeting Room, along with Wigglytuff and Chatot in front making a speech to each one of the Guild Members about the unknown whereabouts of the Hidden Land. Chatot made the first speech.

"Ahem! So wrapping up… Everyone's aware of their duties today?" The Parrot asked. "By golly, yes!" Cheered Bidoof. "I'm all ready to go!" Squealed Sunflora.

"Good! Those of you investigating the Hidden Land…and those of you spreading the word about the true state of affairs…I expect you to organize your Teams accordingly and get going! Let's get right to it, everyone!" Ordered Chatot.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Chatot's orders, and ran off to do their jobs. Even Chimchar ran off, and Roshan was able to notice it. So he stopped him to ask him where he was going.

"Hey, Chimchar!" He called out, causing Chimchar to stop in his tracks. "Why aren't you coming with us?" Asked Roshan. "Well…all due to respect, I think I gotta go join Sunflora and Bidoof to tell Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, the news about Grovyle. So I'll just leave all the rest up to you guys." Grinned Chimchar.

"Okay, then. We'll see ya later, Chimchar." Roshan said, giving the Fire Monkey a grin. "See ya!" Chimchar shouted, leaving the Guild.

**(AN: The reason to why I left Chimchar out, was because we already have enough Cast Members anyway. And Chimchar isn't all that important in this story, believe me. So we'll just continue the story without him in the Group, and just with the other Guild Members. ;)**

Manny and co. huddled up in a group to tell each other what they were going to do today.

"Alright everyone, we've gotta go to the Hot Spring to get some information about the Hidden Land from Wise Old Torkoal." Manny reminded everyone.

"Okay. But I think that we gotta go through Waterfall Cave to get to the Hot Spring." Said Roshan.

That's right. Roshan and Chimchar were the only two Pokemon besides Wigglytuff, who made it to the Hot Spring outside of Waterfall Cave. So perhaps it is best if Roshan leads the way, due to his perfect memory and direction of where Waterfall Cave and the Hot Spring is.

"Gotcha, Roshan." Sid winked. "We'll let you lead the way since you're the only one out of the whole group now who knows where Waterfall Cave is." Said Diego. "Alright. Then off to Waterfall Cave!" Cheered Roshan. "YEAH!!" The gang cheered with their claws or trunks in the air.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Out in the Hot Spring, Manny and co. have made their way towards Torkoal, to ask him about the Hidden Land.

"Oh, Roshan! It is quite an honor to see you again, lad!" The Red Turtle joyfully said. "Oh? Some new faces? What are your names?" Torkoal asked Manny and his friends.

"I'm Manfred. This is my mate Ellie, my daughter Peaches, and my Friends, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck." Manny introduced. "Ah! Well it is a pleasure to meet all of you!" Grinned Torkoal.

"Say, Torkoal, we need your advice on something." Roshan reminded him. "Yeah, have you ever heard of a place called the Hidden Land?" Asked Crash. "We hear that since you're an old geezer, then maybe you'd know something about it." Grinned Eddie.

"I see. You seek my wisdom. Well, there's no better place than here to share your story!" The Wise Pokemon smiled.

"So the Hidden Land, hm? I've heard of it before." Said Torkoal. "Oh, really?! You have?!" Gasped Ellie.

"Yes. The Hidden Land is truly a place of legend… It is tattered lore at best, handed down by oral tradition…" Explained Torkoal. Diego impatiently interrupted the Pokemon. "No matter! Just tell us!" The Saber sternly ordered.

"Of course. I can tell you only what I have heard. The Hidden Land lies beyond the sea…in a hidden place, so the story goes." Torkoal explained.

"A hidden place?" Crash and Eddie both curiously asked. "Yes." Torkoal responded. "The Hidden Land allows only the chosen to find it. To go there, one must possess certain qualities."

"Oh…a place that only someone with proper qualifications can go to…" Peaches said, thinking hard. "Okay, Torkoal. What are those qualifications?" Asked Sid.

"They are…" For some odd reason, Torkoal remained quite after that short little sentence of two words.

"Er…er…now what were they? I'm sorry…it slipped my mind…" Torkoal shamefully said. Manny and co. gasped. "Oh no!!!" Cried Crash. "You forgotten?!" Cried Eddie. "Please, Torkoal! Please remember!" Begged Ellie.

"Yeah! This is really important, mate! Ya can't just go lollygagging in your mind and forget the whole gig!" Buck complained.

Torkoal nervously sweated. "That's easy for you to say, but…er…um…" A Flash of Memory then struck the Wise Pokemon's mind. "Oh! That's right! You need proof! You needed proof of some sort. Yes, that was it. Proof."

Diego cocked an eyebrow. "Proof? What kind of proof?" He curiously asked the Turtle like Pokemon.

"That would be…" But Torkoal's old aged mind got the best of him, causing him to forget another important segment. "Er…um…" Torkoal slowly stammered.

"Forgive me. I've forgotten again…" Sighed Torkoal. "WHAT?! You can't remember?!" Cried Peaches. Torkoal was paralyzed by shame. "I…I'm sorry to disappoint you…" He apologized deeply.

"Ugh…it's alright…" Manny sighed, trying to hide his disappointment in Torkoal. "Well, can you recall anything at all?" Asked Ellie. Torkoal shuddered in shame. "No...that's all… Forgive me, everyone. If I recall what proof you need, I'll be sure to let you know." He promised.

"Yes please." Said Peaches. "Thank you, Torkoal." Ellie thanked the Old Pokemon. "Come on, mates. Let's get back to the Guild." Sighed Buck. "Yeah…we weren't able to find the help we need, so let's go." Sighed Manny.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the Guild, Manny and co. have spoken to Chatot about the tragic mishap that happened back at the Hot Spring.

"Hmm…so Torkoal couldn't provide us with many answers. That's too bad…" The Parrot like Pokemon sighed. But Wigglytuff didn't seem to except what Chatot said. "Oh! That's not entirely true!" He protested. "We know that we need proof! And knowing that is a step forward! Right?"

Corphish jumped up and down. "Hey, hey! We're searching too…" "Yeah, but we didn't find anything…" Loudred sighed. Bidoof stood up for them. "But…there's no giving up! We have to keep trying, by golly!" The Beaver Pokemon joyfully shouted.

"I'll keep trying too!" Shouted Diglett. "We should have dinner and rest for the night. We'll resume our efforts tomorrow!" Cheered Sunflora.

"Okay then." Responded Manny. "Thanks everyone!" Sid joyfully shouted out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Out at night under the beautiful gleam of the Moonlight, Manny and co. were all together in their room, speaking about the travesty that has happened with Torkoal and their bad luck with the Hidden Land so far.

Crash and Eddie both let out a sigh. "We're not making as much progress as we'd hoped." "Yeah…when we talked with Torkoal, I started thinking we had hope!" Moaned Manny. Roshan starred at his friends with shame and disappointment, then turned to the window to stare at it.

"……….I wonder how Grovyle is doing…?" He asked, worrying about his friend, or old Partner in Time. "Yeah. Has he gathered the Time Gears, yet?" Asked Sid.

"We need to hurry too, mates!" Shouted Buck. "But there's no point in getting all flustered." Said Ellie. "Especially since everyone's helping out." Peaches continued for the she-mammoth.

"We should get some sleep…then start with a fresh resolve tomorrow." Grinned Diego.

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Short Chapter, I know. But I'm just in a hurry with some other stories remember. Lol The next Chapter shall be up when I have the time to do so. Stay tuned! ;D***


	21. The Relic Fragment's true purpose

***Hi everyone! Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOONG wait. My Computer crashed down for a while, so I wasn't able to use my computer for quite a long time. DX I hope you guys aren't mad at me… =( Well, here's the next Chapter that you've been waiting for FINALLY. X_X Please leave a Review by the time you finish reading this Chapter. Thank you. =)***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ice Age 4: The Day the Pokémon came**

**Chapter 20: The Relic Fragment's true purpose**

After the huge disappointment that happened with wise elder Torkoal, the Herd stood in the middle of the Guild along with the other members listening to their meeting that Chatot formed. If only Torkoal could remember proof about the Hidden Land, they'd be able to travel to Temporal Tower where Primal Dialga stands awaiting their arrival to challenge the Herd. Being able to save Time and stop the Darkness, is the main reason to why they had been destined to go along the path to this world in the first place.

Chatot cleared his throat. "Ahem! So in short…the Hidden Land remains shrouded in mystery… But we're not giving up!"

With determination in the gleam of the Crowds eyes, they raised their fists in the air, cheering for their determination in searching for the mystery of the Hidden Land.

"Let's go out there and investigate today! Let's go everyone!" Chatot chanted through the air.

Everyone gave another a round of applause for determination, and ran off to find more proof of its existence.

"Where should we investigate today, Roshan?" Ellie innocently asked the Herd.

"Well, we've already talked to Torkoal, so there's really no use asking him about the Hidden Land anymore." Manny said, disappointed about Torkoal's sudden memory loss.

Everyone sighed in disappointment, not knowing where they should look next.

Their conversation was interrupted when the sound of Diglett's innocent voice called out through the whole Guild. "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Loudred eagerly asked.

Diglett put some deep thought when he got a glimpse at the footprint. "The footprint belongs to…Torkoal the town elder!"

The Herd starred at each other with great shock in their eyes.

"What?! What's Torkoal doing here?!" Cried Sid.

The Guild sprinted their way over to the wise elder, to hear what he had to say.

Hyperventilating from sprinting so fast, Torkoal finally spoke up. "Finally, I caught up with you. Climbing up to this Guild is hard on these old bones."

"What brings you here, Torkoal?" Peaches asked, confused on the reason why he came here.

But then she had just thought of a good guess for what in the right world he might be here for. "Did you…maybe remember something?"

Torkoal nodded. "Indeed I did. But I've recovered only one more teeny tiny thing, sorry to say."

The Herd let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Yesterday, I contemplated the waters of the Hot Spring for a long time. Finally, one recollection surfaced." Torkoal said, grinning with pride.

But then his determination decreased down. "But…it really is small… I worry if it would be even worthwhile sharing it with you."

Wigglytuff shook his head in disagreement and glee. "Not a worry! Every little bit of information helps! However small! Please say it! Say it!" The cheerful Pokémon ordered.

With a nod of Torkoal's head, he turned to the crowd, and made his speech. "When we spoke of travel to the Hidden Land yesterday…I said that you needed proof of your qualification to go there. I remembered a bit more about that proof. The proof…bears an inscription of a certain pattern."

Crash and Eddie looked perplexed. "A certain pattern?" They asked.

Diego turned to the elder. "So what kind of pattern would that be?"

Torkoal put some deep thought into the saber's question. "Er…how can I describe it? It's difficult to describe it… But I can tell you that the pattern is quite intricate and odd. It's a peculiar pattern. The kind of pattern that you rarely see."

Buck as well as the Herd, thought hard about Torkoal's explanation. "A pattern you rarely see…"

"You'd think I could think of something!" Shouted Loudred.

"But trying to think of such a thing! It's not easy when one tries!" Squealed Sunflora.

Roshan thought hard. _"…………The kind of pattern you rarely see… What could a pattern like that look like…? A pattern you rarely see…a peculiar…" _Suddenly, it hit him. _"Wait a second! A peculiar pattern? A peculiar pattern! I remember now!"_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Start's flashback to show Roshan and Chimchar at the Beach with his Relic Fragment standing in between them***

**Chimchar: **_"So one day…I happened to come across my Relic Fragment. I admit that it looks like junk, but take a closer look."_

**Roshan: ***Looks over to see a peculiar pattern on the Relic Fragment.*

**Chimchar: **_"See? That inscription forms a strange pattern, doesn't it?"_

**Roshan: ***Thinking* _"It's true. That is a strange inscription. I've never seen a pattern like this."_

***End's flashback***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_That's it!" _He thought. _"The Relic Fragment was inscribed with a peculiar pattern!"_

He turned to Chimchar, with enthusiasm.

"Hm? What is it, Roshan?" Asked Chimchar.

"Take out your Relic Fragment, Chimchar!" Ordered Roshan.

Chimchar looked perplexed. "What? My Relic Fragment?" Suddenly as well as Roshan, it hit him. "Oh, right! That pattern!"

He turned to Torkoal. "Excuse me, could you have a look at this?" He asked, handing out his Relic Fragment.

Torkoal gasped. "Oh! Th-this is it! It's a pattern exactly like this!"

Manny and co. were in shock. "WHAT?!"

"Where…where did you get this?!" Torkoal stammered, still stunned to see something as rare as this.

"Well…I'm not sure if I can remember… I just happened to pick it up." Chimchar replied.

"Yippee! This is fantastic!" Squealed Peaches.

"Since Chimchar has this…does it mean…that Chimchar is qualified to go to the Hidden Land?" Asked Manny.

Torkoal shook his head. "That, I wouldn't know. Maybe yes, maybe no. To go to the Hidden Land, one must surely possess that proof. But that doesn't necessarily mean that the bearer of the proof really possesses the qualifications to be…chosen… That proof may be merely the physical key to the Hidden Land. Even before that, though, this shares the same inscribed pattern… There's no connection between this Relic Fragment and the Hidden Land." He explained.

"Oh! But…! There's no question that this pattern has something to do with the Hidden Land? Knowing that is a lot!" Wigglytuff sung with glee in his tone of voice.

"I suppose so…" Torkoal agreed somewhat. Then what Wigglytuff said stuck his mind. "Wait…you do realize that the Hidden Land is only a spoken legend, right? You're surely not trying to find the Hidden Land?"

Wigglytuff just gave the elder a big cheerful grin. "Yes! Yes, we are!"

Torkoal on the other hand, was quite shocked with what he heard. "My goodness! What a surprise!" He cried.

Wigglytuff turned to Chatot. "Chatot! This pattern…we've seen this somewhere before, haven't we?"

The entire Guild gasped in shock and disbelief. "WHAT?!"

Did they just hear what they THINK they heard?! Since when did Wigglytuff and Chatot ever see this pattern?! That's quite too impossible to believe! Besides, have they ever alleged something so ridiculous like this?!

Chatot nervously faced the Guild Members. "Y-yes. The sea inlet to the northwest…inside Brine Cave…" However, Chatot gave the Guildmaster a shudder. "But, Guildmaster! That place…!"

Wigglytuff understood the Parrot-like Pokémon. "Yes, I know. That vicious bandit was there."

The Guild started to get a little nerve-wracked. "A vicious…bandit?!" Sid whimpered, hiding behind Manny who gave him a dull expression.

Wigglytuff turned to the Guild. "Everyone, please listen. I once saw this same pattern deep inside a cave called Brine Cave. I think we can discover more by taking the Relic Fragment there. However, there is one problem. A Pokémon that lurks there is a vicious bandit."

But Diego shook his head with determination. "We're about to let THAT scare us!" He said with a smug.

"Aren't we Explorers, mates?" Buck said, smiling slyly at everyone.

Crash then chanted, "Yeah!"

"We just gotta be brave!" Chanted Eddie.

Wigglytuff starred at the entire Guild, with a smile full of pride. "Thanks everyone!" He sung with glee.

However, his eyes narrowed suddenly. "But that place is quite challenging. Everyone should take the time today to get ready. We'll set off for Brine Cave tomorrow!" He cheered.

With determination held in the Guild Members' hearts, they raised their fists in the air, excited and determined for tomorrow's Exploration.

Torkoal laughed heartily. "Ho-ho-ho! I thought the Hidden Land was nothing more than a folktale! Getting this old has made my thinking so inflexible. That's very sad. This all makes me remember the days when I dreamt of romance and adventure! Help me see my dreams again! Do your best! Ho-ho-ho!" And with that, the wise turtle took off.

"Yes!" Cheered Eddie.

"You can count on us, oh great and wisely Torkoal sir!" Crash chanted.

Wigglytuff gave Torkoal a bow. "Thank you, Torkoal!"

Torkoal peered over his shoulder with a grin. "Oh, it was nothing. Ho-ho-ho!" He slowly climbed up the ladder due to his old age.

With a big grin, Wigglytuff began to cheer once again. "All right, everyone! Spend the rest of the day today getting ready! Okay! Dismissed!"

Everyone gave another cheer, Chimchar took his Relic Fragment back, and the entire Guild walked off to get ready for tomorrow's exciting Exploration day.

As soon as everyone except Manny and co. left, Wigglytuff turned to Chatot. "Chatot, you stay at the Guild tomorrow on standby." He said.

Chatot could not believe what he had just heard however. Just because he got severely injured and frail, it doesn't mean that he couldn't go out to Brine Cave again! He just wouldn't accept it, even when coming out from the Guildmaster.

"G-Guildmaster! Forgive me if I'm out of line, but…please let me go to Brine Cave!" The Parrot begged the young Pokémon.

Wigglytuff shook his head no rapidly, with a worried expression. "Nope! I can't let you face danger like that ever again!"

Chatot grew irritated by the Guildmaster's stubborn attitude however. "But that's why! That's why I must go! Please, take me to Brine Cave!"

Wigglytuff was just too scared to accept it. Clenching his fist from behind his back, he finally responded, "Okay. Then I want you to go with Team Ice Warriors tomorrow. Guide Manny's team to the place where we saw that strange pattern. But I want you to be careful…" He glared with worry.

Chatot ignored the Rabbit-like Pokémon's worried emotion, and just gave him a smile of thanks. "…Thank you! I won't let you down!" He promised.

"Another thing…I have something I need to do, so I have to go out. You're in charge while I'm gone." Wigglytuff reminded his beloved friend.

Chatot then nodded, "As you wish."

Wigglytuff gave his friend a warm hug, than plodded his way to his room.

Chatot faced Manny and his friends. "So that's where it stands. All of you will be with me tomorrow. Brine Cave has a vicious foe lying in wait. You mustn't let your guard down! And don't do anything that keeps me from succeeding there!"

"Yes sir!" The Herd saluted.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

From the outside of the Guild where the occasional breeze of the wind swayed through the grass fields, Torkoal made his way out of the Guild with a joyful expression on his face.

"Oh, to be young again! If I was younger, I'd certainly join the challenge to find the Hidden Land!" He cheered.

But suddenly, Torkoal could hear the sound of a sinister growl whispering through his left ear.

He nervously turned his head to where he heard the faint growl. "Wh-who's there?" He whimpered.

Suddenly from out of the blue, red eyes appeared right in front of the wise old turtle, causing him to shiver with great fright.

Who was it? It was none other than Buck's old arch enemy who clawed out his right eye…Rudy he calls the beast…

The white Baryonyx, sprinted over to the elder, grabbing him by the foot with his jaws, and placed him on his back.

Running off, Torkoal cried and pleaded for help, but there was no response. It seems as though the Pokémon that Chatot had mentioned are not the only vicious beast's that they are going to have to face…but Rudy as well…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back out on the beach, Scrat the now Pachirisu, was whimpering like an idiot, begging for an acorn to appear right in front of his eyes. Ever since that little Seedot/acorn incident that he had run into, he had lost the acorn that he was going to feed for the soon to be born baby that Scratte was about to give birth to.

Scrat really regretted coming to this world in the first place. He bet's that Scratte hates him by now after leaving her all alone, suffering from the baby's birth coming soon. He banged his head against the wall, putting himself down for all the trouble he had caused to his family.

From a not too far distance from the furious squirrel however, a somewhat small dinosaur like Pokémon with a bush on its back, noticed Scrat banging his head against the wall like a fool. It was none other than Grotle. He made his way over to the poor squirrel, wondering what was wrong.

Stammering, Scrat spoke in gibberish, crying and complaining about what happened with his acorn.

Somehow and luckily, he was actually able to understand what Scrat was babbling about. He turned his back to Scrat, to revealed acorns that grew on the bush on his back! **(AN: If anyone had seen the Pokémon Episode that came out in July this Summer, than you'd know by now that Grotle can grow acorns on the bush that stands on its back.)**

Scrat's frown automatically turned into a smile, realizing that Grotle was kind enough to offer him a brand new acorn for his baby! He quickly ripped the acorn off the bush, nuzzled his head against it, then gave a bow to the Grotle in his way of saying thank you.

Grotle smiled, and shook his head saying that it was no problem. Scrat gave him another grin, and sprinted off with the new acorn's stem hanging onto his mouth.

He was saved! Now he can finally show his face to Scratte with the acorn that he promised to bring back to her!

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***HOLY CRAP! RUDY'S ALIVE??!! DDD= We're gonna have to find out why he's still alive in the next Chapter! Please stay tuned, and give me some time to work on the next Chapter please! And leave a Review once again! XD***


	22. Authors Note

***Um…hey guys……how do I say this, um…I'm afraid that earlier chapter you read of my Ice Age 4 Story may be the last chapter you ever read. I'm kinda outta this story now. I don't think it's going too well, cuz all I'm doing is just crossing-over the Ice Age Characters with the actual Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 Storyline, which kind of bothers me. I'm not too proud of the way I wrote or thought about this kind of plot…I might not update this story ever again unless people actually WANT me to update it. (Leave more positive Reviews about the fanfic). Although I will say this, I'm glad you enjoyed the story, but that's as far as I'll go. Right now I'm focusing on stories that'll actually MAKE SENSE to all of you. So, I'm done with this story. I'll only update it unless you really want me to. But for right now, I'm not gonna update. I hope you all understand, and I'm very sorry. But for right now, just look forward to all my other upcoming fanfic's, k? Okay. Um…I don't know what else to say, so…catch me on Deviantart, and Fanfiction. Umm…okay bye.***


End file.
